White Kingdom
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Jaden is defeated in the White Night Duel with Alexis and a new white self is born...but what will become of Syrus and his secret feelings for the ex-Slifer, and to the rest of the gang? Read and see! White Jaden X WA, One-sided SyXJ, later ChazzXSy.
1. Shattering The Darkness

_A/N: Welcome fanfiction lovers to my newest story! This story is inspired by an alternate ending to the White Night Duel or White Alexis VS Jaden, in addition for simplicity purposes, Sartorius' original name, Saiou is used, while Syrus refers to Jaden as 'Aniki' or 'Big brother' in English. What follows is the alternatively created past story involving Saiou, Aster and The D. This is important as it will help you understand later parts of the story! Afterwards is the alternate end to the White Night duel, which uses entirely Japanese dialogue but English names with the exception of card names which use Janime's translated Japanese name.. If you want to know why, ask SkyTheWonder as he helped me out with the story. Anyway here's the backstory! In addition Sartorius/Saiou's goals are of the original Japanese version, but if you have questions on how it will work, simply private message SkyTheWonder or myself and we'll do our best to answer any questions you may have. Also its important to note the Society of Light is being portrayed as good rather than evil though the Society's members act coldly towards those below them or not in the group like they do in the anime._

_Backstory_

_In this alternate timeline, the Ultimate D card (Destiny Hero Plasma) which was corrupted by the Light of Destruction was not touched by Saiou. The D was the only one to come into contact with it, however he still goes to Saiou for guidance but Saiou doesn't come into contact with the corrupted Plasma._

_Aster's father is indeed killed (or kidnapped as the dub says) and as in the anime The D steals the Ultimate D card and becomes Aster's legal guardian to avoid detection. However Saiou encounters Aster later on and reveals to the Destiny Hero duelist and reveals a terrible fate that is in store that he fears of but he doesn't know whom it's in store for. _

_Aster then vows to Saiou that he'll see to it the terrible fate doesn't come true. Then The D consults Saiou fearing the corrupt Ultimate D card, but Saiou feeling the evil presence within the card, he doesn't touch it. This leads to The D exiting with Saiou untainted by the card with Saiou naturally being concerned for The D, but he reveals his concerns to no one, not even Aster, simply because he feels Aster would be better off not living in fear from this information. _

_Being without his father, Aster turns to Saiou for guidance and Saiou becomes closer to Aster, the 2 becoming best friends. Saiou does this to keep watch on The D and to ensure Aster nor anyone else has something terrible happen to them._

_Many years pass and after much research, Saiou learns the energy corrupting The D is that of 'The Light of Destruction', a highly dangerous and infectious wave of energy. Several hundreds (rather than billions) of years ago, this dark light energy was released from a white hole, the polar opposite of a black hole whereas a black hole absorbs and traps energy like a giant wormhole the white hole releases energy. As a result, when the sinister energy of The Light of Destruction bombarded the earth, ultimately taking a host in the Ultimate D card infecting it and The D once he himself came in contact with the card. Fearful of the being's power as well as being concerned for Aster becoming infected should he ever touch the corrupted Hero card, Saiou makes a promise to keep Aster safe and find a way to destroy the evil Light of Destruction._

_Soon after, Aster enters the pro dueling leagues employing Saiou as his manager. Saiou helps to guide Aster to the top of the Pro League circuit, even going 30 professional duels without a single defeat, his most famous victory being against Duel Academy's #1 graduate, Zane Truesdale. The latter would go on an 11 duel losing streak before finally snapping in an Underground Duel, and claiming victory with 'Chimeratech Overdragon' but not before developing a sadistic dark persona known as 'Hell Kaiser' and using his new-found ideology of disrespecting his opponents and only thriving for victory to rise back to supreme in the Pro leagues._

_In the meantime, Saiou forms a secret society known as 'The Society of Light' hoping that by using it, the evil energy of the Light of Destruction will be destroyed and the world enlightened as a result by destroying all darkness. Later Aster makes a return to Duel Academy to have an 'All Heroes' duel with the academy's top student, despite the fact he was in the Academy's lowest dorm, Slifer Red, the top student was Jaden Kiyo Yuki, but before Aster actually returned, Saiou places his spiritual energy into his friend's deck._

_The 2 Hero duelists face off with Aster emerging as the victor. Despite his hopes that infusing Aster's deck with his own spiritual energy would bring Jaden to his side and help him in purifying the world, rather than joining the Society, Jaden merely loses the ability to see his cards. Surprised that his initial strategy had failed, Saiou eventually comes to the Academy and with some verbal head games and a powerful but mysterious deck, soundly defeats Chazz Xavier Princeton and brings him into the organization._

_Through Chazz, Saiou converts nearly all of the Obelisk Blue students, even painting the dormitory white and using it as a stronghold for his group. However Alexis Harper Rhodes soon learns of the dorm's fate after Jaden's unexpected return and duels the converted Chazz, hoping to bring him back to his old self along with the rest of the Blues, but fails, losing to Chazz's newer Armed Dragon deck and also joins the organization, quickly becoming Saiou's favorite female student._

_During this time however Jaden returns after being gone for around a week or 2 with a new Neo-Space deck and defeats Aster in a rematch. After his loss, Aster begins to distance himself from Saiou, feeling as though his friend let him down. Along with Alexis, Saiou brings most of Ra Yellow into the Society, including Ra genius Bastion Misawa, hoping the large group of students can defeat the Light of Destruction and the darkness that has shrouded the world._

_Soon after, during Sheppard's Genex tournament, Saiou devises a plan to use Prince Ojin's laser satellite S.O.R.A. (or Misgarth in the dub) to destroy the Light of Destruction (and presumably the world itself) and create a new pure White World (though Saiou will ensure he and his members survive. In the dub S.O.R.A. was instead called Misgarth and is a brainwashing probe that can brainwash the planet)._

_Ojin is defeated and the keys are obtained. Several days later, Jaden brings Chazz back to his old self by using Chazz's former ace cards – the Ojamas. Saiou's plans are disrupted however when the corrupted D steals the keys, giving them to Jaden and Aster, respectively, knowing that if Saiou retained them, he would be in danger of being destroyed by the satellite._

_Jaden is given a key because of his ability to defy destiny and overcome Saiou's attempts to bring him into the Light while Aster is given one because of his lack of trust in Saiou as back when Jaden defeated him, he felt Saiou had let him down and has since developed a newfound desire to win duels on his own merit. _

_Saiou meanwhile is undaunted as he endows Alexis with a great force of light, turning her heart and personality into one of seemingly literal ice in order to resist Jaden's dark influence, as Saiou rewards her loyalty with a new White Night deck, focusing on ice and cold while specially naming her his Apostle of Light._

_The 2 then meet in the duel arena, with Alexis determined to win and shatter Jaden's darkness as well as becoming Saiou's lower shrine forever and that is where our story begins…_

_At the Arena (During Episode 94)_

Back at the duel arena Alexis still had 3500 of her starting 4000 life points while Jaden was down to only 1300.

Jaden held himself close to keep warm from shivering as a result of the freezing cold he felt whenever he took damage from Alexis' ice-cold monster's attacks.

To the casual observer it probably looked like an Ice version of a deadly Shadow Game.

Finally Jaden managed to stop shivering as he spoke quietly to himself. "When I take damage, coldness will strike me…" He whispered.

Alexis giggled evilly. "As long as Snow Sprite is on the field, you must set magic cards for one turn. Also, when White Night's Fort is on the field, you cannot activate traps during my turn. And last but not least once per turn, I can destroy a set card due to the effect of White Night's Queen. I'm certain your deck is sealed from my combo." She boasted with an evil smirk.

Jaden sighed.

"Jaden can't use polymerization now." Atticus said looking down at his brainwashed sister sadly. He truly wished there was some way he could help besides cheering Jaden on.

"Because polymerization is a magic card." Chazz commented.

"How is he going to do…?" Hassleberry started to say before stopping himself.

"Big Brother…" Syrus said as Jaden struggled to get up holding his left arm in pain.

'I must calm down. Everything turns back because of annoying Snow Sprite. That smile is just like hers. I want to beat it up!' He thought as he looked at Snow Sprite.

"My turn! Draw!"

"I summon Card Gunner in attack mode!" Jaden said.

A small red machine that looked like a video projector appeared on the field.

"Effect of Card Gunner activates. I can send cards from top of my deck to graveyard to increase attack by 500 for each! I send 3 cards from deck to graveyard for this turn! And increase attack by 500 for each!" Jaden called, the machine's attack zooming up to 1900…

"Card Gunner, attack Snow Sprite!"

Trooper shot a few missiles at Snow Fairy which destroyed it lowering Alexis's score to 2700.

"Yes!" Syrus cheered.

"He can use magic cards now!" Hassleberry said

"I activate Pot of Greed! Now I draw two cards from my deck! I activate O-Over Soul! I bring back, Sparkman! Next I activate, Spark Gun! I equip to Sparkman! The effect of Spark Gun activates! I change Card Gunner to defense mode! Turn End!" Jaden called, after playing several magic cards in succession without missing a beat.

"Way to go! It's a Magic Rush!" Sy cheered.

"He'll beat her in no time if he keeps this up!" Hassleberry said

"But, if he keeps this up, Alexis won't sit back quietly. Still… How could an icy face like hers be smiling…" Atticus whispered, looking down at his sister, seeing her smiling wickedly despite the fact that Jaden's magic cards were unsealed.

"Alexis…" Chazz said worried

"And it's all White Thunder's fault." said Atticus

Chazz freaked for a second then trying to be sincere spoke up. "T-this again…"

"No, I'm wrong… Poor Alexis…The blame's on everyone's incompetent Brother." Atticus moaned.

"No, that's not true, Big Brother." said Chazz

"I never gave you permission to call me big brother." Atticus said

"Errm… Master!" Chazz replied as Hassleberry and Syrus looked up at the two.

"They're still at it." Hassleberry said

"That's interesting and all, but there are people dueling now." Syrus said as they returned back to watching the duel.

"My turn. Draw!" Alexis said. She smirked seeing her drawn card was White Veil.

"Activate, Continuous trap, Call of the Haunted! I special summon Snow Sprite with its effect." She announced.

"What?!" Jaden asked.

Alexis chuckled evilly seeing her Fairy return.

"Good try but my Snow Sprite won't go away. Effect of White Night's Queen. I can destroy a set card once per turn. Because of White Night's Fort, you couldn't activate set card anyway." Alexis sneered cruelly.

"It seems like Alexis has changed." Chazz murmured.

"It's like she's a completely different person." Hassleberry said

"Alexis is merely being manipulated!" Chazz shot back almost strangling Hassleberry for insulting Alexis.

"Yeah. I must note that I feel her kind heart is hidden under that cold smile." Atticus commented.

"Maa…kindness? That's such a piercingly strong feeling." Syrus commented.

"Anyway, that isn't her original personality. Alexis!" Chazz yelled in a desperate attempt to break through to her.

"White Night's Queen, attack Sparkman!" She let loose a burst of cold wind destroying Sparkman. "Now, Snow Sprite, Attack Card Gunner!" She ordered as Snow Sprite shot a blast of ice from her finger destroying Card Gunner.

"Effect of Card Gunner activates. Draw one card." Jaden said.

"Turn End." Alexis declared.

Jaden looked at her seeing her smiling evilly.

"I'm concerned that Alexis today… may be a completely different person!" Jaden said silently as he looked at Alexis who smiled and laughed darkly.

"Her play has hardly any opening!" Jaden said as the others looked on.

"Big Brother…" Syrus said softly.

"My turn. Draw! I summon Dandelion in defense mode! Turn end." Jaden said.

Alexis giggled coldly. "I see that my combo has you beaten. My turn. Draw!" Alexis looked over her cards for a second.

"I summon Cold Sleeper! Cold Sleeper, attack Dandelion!" Cold Sleeper opened it's doors and let out a gush of cold wind destroying Dandelion.

"Effect of Dandelion triggers! Two Fluff Tokens are summoned in defense mode!" Jaden shouted as two small white fluff-like token monsters appeared on Jaden's side, both having no attack or defense.

"Though you try to extend time, you still can't do anything." She taunted.

"I disagree! The duel is what people can't expect is going to happen. Not until the end!" Jaden said.

Alexis scoffed. "I will shatter that belief. Snow Sprite, attack Fluff Token!"

"White Night's Queen, attack the other Fluff Token!"

"Although my field is wiped out, I am getting very excited!" Jaden claimed.

"I wonder if you are still trying to show courage in this crisis." Alexis said.

"You should know it as well Alexis. To have fun like this because it's the duel. My turn. Draw! I activate effect of Necro Darkman (Necroshade in English)! I can normal summon an Elemental Hero without tribute!"

"What?!" Alexis yelled.

"Card Gunner's effect put him in the graveyard." Jaden explained calmly.

"Damn." She said getting annoyed.

"I summon Elemental Hero, Neos in attack mode! Neos attack Snow Sprite!" Jaden ordered as Neos obeyed and chopped Snow Sprite in half destroying her yet again reducing Alexis to 1300.

"Yes! Life went down!" Syrus said

"He finally made it!" Hassleberry said

"He shouldn't be careless." replied Atticus as everyone looked up at him. "Look at Alexis's eyes." He added.

"That was a very foolish move on your part." Alexis snickered.

"What?" Jaden asked confused.

"Effect of Cold Sleeper is triggered. I can special summon a destroyed monster at the end of battle phase. In other words, Snow Sprite can be summoned back!" She said.

"I just need to activate a magic card before battle phase ends!" Jaden said.

"A quickplay?!" She cried in surprise.

"I activate, Quick Summon! Summon Card Blocker!" Jaden said as the little warrior appeared clad in purple-green armor, his defense a measly 400.

"One monster zone cannot be used. Effect of Cold Sleeper activates. Come back, Snow Sprite!" She called out as Snow Sprite appeared from Cold Sleeper's chamber, kneeling in defense mode, her defense at 700.

"Ahh!" Hassleberry said, in slight fright.

"No!" Syrus said in fear.

"The monster special summoned by this effect, cannot change its position." Alexis said

"Turn end." Jaden said

"My turn! Draw! I sacrifice White Night's Queen, and Cold sleeper, to summon Blue Ice White Night's Dragon!" She yelled as an icy-blue crystallized dragon appeared on the field with a spine-chilling roar, its stats equal to the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Awesome!" said Jaden

"I activate continuous magic, White Blizzard. If a monster on your field is destroyed, you take 600 points of damage." She taunted, smiling wickedly.

"Cool card." Jaden said

"I activate equip magic, White Veil. Equip to Blue Ice White Night's Dragon."

"No way!" Jaden said, horror struck that she would play Saiou's darkest card.

"Chazz!" Syrus exclaimed

"He played that against Alexis!" Hassleberry said they both growled looking up at Chazz.

"The situation doesn't look good." Chazz said

"Blue Ice White Night's Dragon has effect to destroy a magic or trap card on Jaden's field that targets it. And also since it is equipped with White Veil, it can destroy a magic or trap card even if he doesn't receive attack." Atticus said as they all turned to face him.

"His set card will be destroyed anyway." Chazz said.

"Big brother…" Syrus said, worried for his surrogate older brother.

"It's such a powerful combo." Atticus said, worried for both Jaden's fate if he lost and Alexis' fate if she won.

Alexis smiled evilly. "Surrender in front of the white light. Battle! Blue Ice White Night's Dragon attack Neos!" She yelled as her blue-white crystal-like dragon aimed at Neos.

"Effect of Card Blocker is activated! It can change one monster on your field's attack target to it!" said Jaden

"Blue Ice White Night's Dragon, your target is Card Blocker!"

The mighty ice dragon crushed Card Blocker with one mighty ice blast.

"Because of effect of White Blizzard, you still take 600 points of damage." Alexis taunted, grinning evilly.

"Set facedown card. Turn end." she said

"It is useless for you to aim to attack Snow Sprite. Here's the other effect of Blue Ice White Night's Dragon. I can destroy one Magic or Trap card on my field to change your attack target to it." She explained, smirking.

"If he lets Neos attack Snow Sprite," Hassleberry said

"Alexis can destroy a Magic or Trap card to change attack target!" Syrus added

"He would then take damage from White Night's Dragon." Atticus finished, naturally worried.

"Alexis is doing so great." Chazz mused, smiling as his crush on her showed itself once more.

Hassleberry and Syrus looked at Chazz growling.

"What are you to do, Jaden? You are blocked in all directions." Alexis teased, smiling coldly.

"Big brother only has 700 life points!" Syrus exclaimed, getting somewhat panicky.

"If his monster is destroyed, he will take 600 damage points!" said Hassleberry

"Jaden doesn't look that he has already given up." Atticus mused as the 3 look at him then back at the duel.

"Alexis! I haven't given up yet. I said, didn't I? Duel is what you don't know what will happen until the end!" Jaden called fiercely.

"I will let you see your last useless struggle." Alexis responded

"My turn! Draw! Chazz! Atticus! I would like to borrow your power once again." Jaden said.

"What?" Chazz replied

"I see Jaden's drawing skill is as good as usual." Atticus mused.

"I must remove two cards from play. To special summon Magic Striker! I remove, Ojama Black and The Swing of Fond Memories. And next, I summon Armor Breaker in attack mode! Union with Magic Striker!" Jaden yelled.

"What do you aim to-" Alexis began before Jaden cut her off.

"Magic Striker can attack directly instead of a monster." Jaden interrupted her.

"You are so shrewd." said Alexis

"Attack Alexis directly!" Jaden shouted

The creature came at her and attacked her directly striking her with its hammer.

"Our life points are the same Alexis!" Jaden proudly proclaimed.

"How dare Jaden attack Alexis!" Chazz exclaimed.

"What does Chazz intend to say?" Syrus asked.

"What is this unpleasant feeling…?" Alexis mused quietly.

"When Armor Breaker equipped to a monster and inflicts damage, I can destroy one equip card on the field. The target is, White Veil! This will make Saiou's veil fail! I switch Neos to defense mode. Turn end!" Jaden yelled.

"My sacred White Veil…how dare you do that to it!" she said angrily

The 4 in the bleachers acted scared.

"Huh? Just now, Alexis!" Syrus called, surprised.

"…wasn't cool at all!" Hassleberry added.

"With White Veil destroyed…" Chazz muttered.

"…Saiou's spell on Alexis is loosening?" Atticus finished.

"Prepare yourself, Jaden. My turn! Draw! Quickplay, Mystical Space Typhoon! Destroy one magic or trap card on the field. Destroy Armor Breaker! Blue Ice White Night's Dragon, attack Magic Striker!" Alexis yelled angrily

"Any battle damage with Magic Striker is reduced to zero!" explained Jaden

"But, White Blizzard still comes into effect." Alexis reminded, smirking.

"What's up? It looked like Alexis returned to normal!" Hassleberry cried.

"Yes. Her face seemed to show some life" Atticus murmured.

"What when did you get there?" Hassleberry asked.

"Jaden's going to lose if he doesn't do something. Then Saiou's curse will never get lifted." Chazz said worriedly.

"No this is Jaden. I'm sure he'll do something." Atticus said hopefully.

"You've really got me beat! You still have fire in you Alexis." Jaden said

"You'll get put on ice in the face of White Blizzard next turn." Alexis taunted cruelly.

"I won't give up until the very end! My turn! Draw! Yes! Come on! My Neospacian! Flare Scarab!" Jaden yelled.

"What do you intend to do?" asked Alexis

"No matter how many scrubs you keep summoning, White Blizzard will eventually…" Alexis said.

"My monsters aren't scrubs. Its like I keep saying right? Watch carefully Alexis." Jaden interrupted

"It can't be…" Alexis said

"Let's go! Flare Scarab, Neos! Contact Fusion! Come out! Flare Neos!" Jaden yelled.

The two creatures fused together to create Flare Neos.

"Effect of Flare Neos. For each magic and trap card on the field. He gains 400 attack points! There are 3 magic or trap cards on the field. His attack points goes up to 3700!" Jaden shouted happily.

"Alexis!" Chazz cried.

"Now Jaden! Press On!" said Atticus

"Are you scared, Alexis? You aren't much at all!" Jaden smirked.

"What did you say?" asked Alexis angrily.

"Quite frankly, only the you being controlled by Saiou is kinda boring. Uncool, you know." Jaden teased.

"I'm boring…I'm uncool…Stop playing with me! You have no right to talk!" She hissed.

"Wow! That outburst!" "That's Alexis all right!" said Chazz in his lover boy eyes mode

"That was truly scary!" said Hassleberry

"Chazz… down boy…" said Syrus

"All right! A spark is set in Alexis's fighting spirit! Go for it, Jaden." said Atticus

"Look, Alexis! Whether it be a white night or whatever, every night has it's daybreak! The sun will still climb high! So cut it out and open your eyes!" Jaden yelled.

"Impossible. Who I am now is the true me. There is no need for me to open my eyes!" Alexis shot back.

They both growled.

"Then you leave me to use force. Battle!" yelled Jaden.

"Come at me!" said Alexis fiercely.

"Flare Neos! Attack Blue Ice White Night's Dragon! Go! Flare Neos! Reach her! Everyone's fiery feelings!" Jaden yelled.

Everyone was waiting for the attack to go through.

"Set the Alexis in the ice free! Burn! Burst! Rush!" yelled Jaden

"Jaden this marks your monsters end. I activate my facedown card." She replied, eerily calm.

"Sorry Lex. I guess you've forgotten, but your White Night's Fort applies to both of us…meaning your trap card won't work." Jaden smirked.

"Too bad dork I'm not using a trap. I activate my quickplay magic card." said Lex

Jaden gasped as did the others.

"Sacrifice of Pure Light!" Alexis yelled.

"Ahh! Damn, so what does it do exactly?" asked Jaden

"Shut up and I'll explain." Alexis answered rudely.

"With this card I choose 1 face up light monster on my side of the field and send it to the graveyard. So I'll choose my Blue Ice White Night's Dragon!" said Alexis proudly as her monster was sent to the graveyard in an explosion of white light.

"That's her best card why would she sacrifice that card, rather than her Snow Sprite." Atticus paused "Rrr…what is my sis planning?"

Jaden who had shielded his eyes from the intense light that was released from Blue Ice White Night Dragon's sacrifice slowly lowered his arm as the light faded to see Alexis smiling her hair blowing to the right from the intense explosion.

"Hehehe…Now I select 1 monster excluding a token monster on your side of the field with the same or less number of stars as my sacrificed light monster and destroy it, sending it directly to the graveyard. So say goodbye to your Elemental Hero Flare Neos." Alexis giggled evilly as suddenly Elemental Hero Flare Neos exploded in a burst of light…

Once again Jaden shielded his eyes from the explosion of light. When the light faded Elemental Hero Flare Neos was gone.

"No Flare Neos…" Jaden said saddened.

"Jaden its over. All of your moves have been sealed. Only one move remains. The move dictated by destiny." Alexis smiled deviously.

"Damn it…this wasn't supposed to happen…" Jaden growled.

"Ahh…damn… I…I…" Jaden began to sweat as he knew she had him beat, all he could do was hope that somehow he wouldn't be brainwashed…

She was right with both his field and hand dead empty, only one decision remained, one choice…

Still he couldn't end his turn.

He couldn't give up and give in to this White Alexis.

"Its over. She won." said Atticus sadly.

"It can't be over, Jaden can't lose…" said Syrus worriedly.

"Maybe he's coming up with a plan. A plan to save Alexis when this duel is over." added Syrus hopefully.

"It's impossible; he has no cards on the field or in his hands. The only cards that remain are the ones in his graveyard and deck." said Atticus forlornly, hating to admit the inevitable truth – Alexis had won the duel.

Chazz looked on worriedly. "Lexi..."

Alexis was becoming annoyed. "Enough." said Alexis sternly.

"…No. I won't give up." Jaden relented.

"I gotta do something" Jaden thought to himself.

"Jaden looks worried" said Hassleberry worried himself.

"Big Brother…" Syrus said worried as well.

Another minute passed.

"Jaden end your turn." She demanded as she had her hand on her hip frustrated with Jaden's attempts to avoid his obvious defeat.

"I...I'm thinking." replied Jaden.

She sighed.

Two more minutes passed.

He looked upon Alexis, the wicked icy smile upon her face. He gazed upon her field that single Snow Sprite remaining.

Soon that card, that very card he hated the most of all her cards would be his ender.

"Enough! You've stared at me long enough." Alexis snapped.

Soon the other Society of Light members began to boo and yell "Hurry it up!" or "Make your move already!" as they were clearly annoyed with the Slifer.

Jaden nervously looked around the field.

Alexis looked on frustrated at his obvious stalling attempts.

He turned to look to his friends for advice for help…

"Jaden end your turn already, its obvious you can't play a card. You cannot resist destiny anymore, now end your turn!" She screamed.

"I…I………fine, know this Alexis, I may not have beaten you, but trust me someone somewhere will save you. You can count on it, and then you'll be your old self again. Free from Saiou's control." Jaden told her.

"This is who I am, the true me and I am who I have always been now please end your turn." said Alexis in a false sweetness of tone.

"No that's not true Lex, you weren't always wearing white. You used to wear blue and have fun with me, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus your brother and sometimes even Chazz, don't you remember? Fight it Lex, please." begged Jaden desperately.

"Jaden nothing has changed except you and the others. I offered to let you join the Society of Light and bath in the lights warmth, but you rejected my offer and instead have sought to bring harm to the light and its followers. Now end your turn at once!" Alexis ordered.

"No!" said Jaden forcefully, still desperately stalling.

"Keep this up Jaden and you could get kicked out for stalling a duel!" Alexis spoke in a cold teasing voice.

He stared at Alexis who was smiling as he kept eyeing her up and down for at least another minute.

"Quit staring and end your turn Dork!" snapped Alexis.

"You will be saved Alexis. I swear you'll be saved. I...I end my turn" said Jaden, finally giving into defeat.

"Finally. Draw!" she drew her card another Snow Sprite.

"I summon Snow Sprite in attack mode. Now my Snow Sprite attack Jaden directly." She commanded calmly, though she was inwardly dancing in joy over the fact that in a matter of moments, Jaden would be defeated and ushered into the light of truth…

A small cold beam of ice rushed towards Jaden, the beam struck and Jaden felt their cold sting. He fell to his knees letting out a small cry of pain, grasping his hand near his heart as his eyes shut tightly, while his body shook lightly as a cold feeling began running slowly through his entire body. He did not speak, all he did was squeeze his heart wincing in pain and shaking lightly. He had failed. Not only would Alexis remain trapped but he would soon join her. He wouldn't lose the ability to see his cards this time, no this time he'd lose his true inner essence. He could feel it…

Alexis smiled cruelly. She could sense Jaden's pain and she loved it. "Game over Jaden..." She cackled evilly.

To be continued…


	2. The New Jaden

_A/N: Please note that Syrus is OOC. I'm not going to tell why, but you all should be able to figure it out with a little thought. Enjoy the chapter! From this chapter on, due to Jaden joining the Society of Light, Chazz will become a sort of surrogate big brother for Syrus, the 2 eventually will become new best friends but that's all I'm saying for now. I don't own Chazz and co's middle names. Peach Wookiee owns them, I'm just borrowing them for my own use._

_Last Time_

_"Quit staring and end your turn Dork!" snapped Alexis._

_"You will be saved Alexis. I swear you'll be saved. I...I end my turn" said Jaden, finally giving into defeat._

_"Finally. Draw!" she drew her card another Snow Sprite._

_"I summon Snow Sprite in attack mode. Now my Snow Sprite attack Jaden directly." She commanded calmly, though she was inwardly dancing in joy over the fact that in a matter of moments, Jaden would be defeated and ushered into the light of truth…_

_A small cold beam of ice rushed towards Jaden, the beam struck and Jaden felt their cold sting. He fell to his knees letting out a small cry of pain, grasping his hand near his heart as his eyes shut tightly, while his body shook lightly as a cold feeling began running slowly through his entire body. He did not speak, all he did was squeeze his heart wincing in pain and shaking lightly. He had failed. Not only would Alexis remain trapped but he would soon join her. He wouldn't lose the ability to see his cards this time, no this time he'd lose his true inner essence. He could feel it…_

_Alexis smiled cruelly. She could sense Jaden's pain and she loved it. "Game over Jaden..." She cackled evilly._

_End Flashback_

Jaden shivered almost violently as his insides filled with coldness, seemingly making his very core began to start turning pure cold.

His eyes however remained tightly shut, his body shivering and shaking violently from the coldness building up inside him.

But then he suddenly heard a voice from within the coldness – A pure voice.

"Game Over, Jaden." The voice spoke, manifesting itself in Alexis' voice.

As soon as he heard this, Jaden could feel a great burden lift from his shoulders.

Then an aura of pure white light began surrounding the defeated teen's body.

Everyone in the stands looked on in shock at what was happening with Jaden well all except for one, which to everyone's surprise was Syrus.

The little bluenette was jogging, almost running down the arena stairs towards Jaden. "Jadeeenn!!!" Syrus screamed out to his best friend as Chazz and company almost helplessly watched the little bluenette's efforts.

Jaden however didn't hear the bluenette's calls for him, his voice having become deaf to Jaden.

"No way…Jaden actually lost…" Chazz Xavier Princeton muttered, finally snapping of his self-induced trance but he was still completely shocked.

Finally, Syrus jumped over the barricade that separated the dueling field from the seats, hopping over it like it were nothing the old Syrus would've easily been hesitant to do. "Jaden…Jaden!" Syrus yelled as he ran directly on to the arena, his heartbeat growing faster the closer he neared Jaden.

Finally the little bluenette stood directly behind Jaden. Unsure of what to do, Syrus allowed his instincts to take over. Slowly, he placed one hand on Jaden's violently shaking back. "I'm here Jay don't worry." Syrus soothed, rubbing the King of Slifer's back gently.

Syrus then slowly turned his attention to Alexis as he slowly raised his head so his face bore into hers. His expression twisted into one of anger and protectiveness.

He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but when the angered bluenette spoke up, he spoke a phrase most unexpected.

"Grrr…**STAY AWAY FROM JADEN, YOU BITCH!!**" Syrus yelled, not to mention cursed in a very loud voice most unlikely his usual very quiet, calm and reserved demeanor.

What Syrus had failed to notice was that an aura was developing around Jaden's body forcing his body to start changing, he was becoming one with the Light as the coldness was quickly freezing all of the darkness that was inside him.

Alexis however was largely unfazed by Syrus' threat. She slowly walked toward Jaden, an evil smirk on her face.

Chazz, Atticus, Mindy, Hassleberry and Jasmine all sat in the stands, all equally shocked by Syrus' words in his vicious outburst towards Alexis. Chazz was especially shocked as he had known Syrus longer than the others with the exception of Jaden and Alexis who had known Syrus and hung out with him since day 1, while Atticus, Mindy and Jasmine hardly hung out with the bluenette, the former having been missing for half of Sy's first year.

Suddenly the Light that had building in Jaden rushed through his body, shattering the ice and the darkness, which as a result made the white aura perfectly visible as it continued glowing around his body.

Jaden's chocolate-brown eyes slowly opened. Surprisingly, his eyes appeared at a first glance slightly darker. Then what he did next proved he was losing himself to the very group he had aspired to stop…

Slowly Jaden felt the hand that was touching his back. He knew that it wasn't a hand of truth and of the glorious white Light, but of pure black darkness.

Suddenly without warning, Jaden's left hand shot up, subsequently swinging backwards and forcefully backhanded Syrus in the face.

Sy fell backwards from the hard smack, his small glasses slightly cracked as a result of the hit's impact. The little Ra let out a small cry of pain from the smack and anguish that it had been Jaden to do so.

Jaden however ignored his former friend's cry of pain. He looked forward and saw her. His savior. The clear image of the dirty-blonde haired woman dressed in white walking towards him became perfectly clear in the focus of Jaden's vision. An evil, yet cruel smirk began to appear on his face.

"What the hell?! What's he doing?!" Chazz screamed in disbelief over what he had just witnessed.

Syrus slowly pulled his glasses from his face as his voice fell silent, his head slumped down and his hands fell to his sides as he stood there, staring at the ground, almost like a broken statue. All of his courage, fire, and strength that he had conjured up was instantly shattered with one strike from Jaden…

Jaden meanwhile felt the Light. He could feel it radiating within him and you know what? To the former King of Slifer, it felt good. _'Amazing…this light…It feels amazing…'_ Jaden thought, drastically contrary to what he had previously thought of the Light. "Alexis…" He spoke her name softly with great tenderness but also with great respect.

"Yeah?" She asked, her voice still cold but it was considerably more gentle towards him since she had won the duel and had most certainly enlightened him.

"Syrus! You all right man?!" Chazz yelled in worry, jumping up from his seat and racing over to the little Ra's side kneeling beside Syrus once he got there, simply because he and Sy, as much as Chazz hated to admit it were friends, and so he had to make sure Sy was all right.

"Jaden…" was all the now broken Ra bluenette muttered, still staring at the ground with dull grey eyes, hardly even acknowledging Chazz's friendly yet worrisome presence beside him.

"Thank you…" Jaden began, his evil smirk widening. "Thank you for showing me the Light…" Jaden finished, continuing to smirk evilly.

Chazz's eyes widened in horror as he kept Syrus close to him as he looked up at Jaden, horror completely etched in his onyx grey eyes. "N-No way! Did he just…" Chazz started, too stunned to finish.

"I don't believe this…Sarge joined the enemy…" Tyranno 'Tyson' Hassleberry muttered. He was clearly stunned, but not as much as Chazz was, simply because Hassleberry hadn't known Jaden as long as Chazz had.

Jaden slowly gazed upon Alexis, but now having seen the Light himself, he saw her far differently then before. Before all he had seen was a cold, dark, ruthless, and mindless slave. But now he saw an angel, dressed all in the beautiful color white, and most of all, shining with the beautiful radiating glow of the light. The emptiness in her amber-gold eyes that had once plagued him, no longer did so. In fact it was quite the opposite. Jaden wasn't exactly sure why just yet, but for some reason he enjoyed gazing into her lifeless empty eyes.

He slowly removed the satellite key to the satellite of S.O.R.A. from around his neck, clutching it tightly in his hand when he suddenly knelt down on one knee, bowing in front of her. "Alexis the great Apostle of Light I believe this belongs to Saiou." He said, speaking with the utmost respect towards her.

Syrus meanwhile was still out of it, not moving and at least ignoring everything said around him.

Alexis smiled darkly, cold joy shining in her smile. "Yes it does." She replied.

Upon hearing this, Jaden's hand opened allowing her to reach for the key. He slowly looked up at her, still kneeling, his evil smirk proof he was indeed loyal to the Society.

"Jaden! Hey! Hello?! Earth to Jaden?!" Chazz asked, not really getting what was going on in its entirety but he was truly dreading the result.

"Shut up fool!" Jaden snapped as he stood up turning to face Chazz.

He flipped the key he was holding behind him for Alexis to catch which she did with a smirk.

"I have seen the Light of truth. So take that loser over there with you and be gone! I do not wish to be near your dark presence any longer!" Jaden snapped.

To be continued…


	3. Outright Cruelty

_A/N: Just a warning, Jaden may be considered OOC as he is far more violent than normal and like Alexis, his tone is now cold and vicious to his former friends. As both a term of endearment and respect, several times in this chapter Jaden will refer to Alexis as 'Queen Alexis' due to her being the self-proclaimed queen of the White dorm. Enjoy the chapter! I don't own Zane's middle name, Peach Wookiee does._

_Last Time_

_He slowly removed the satellite key to the satellite of S.O.R.A. from around his neck, clutching it tightly in his hand when he suddenly knelt down on one knee, bowing in front of her. "Alexis the great Apostle of Light I believe this belongs to Saiou." He said, speaking with the utmost respect towards her._

_Syrus meanwhile was still out of it, not moving and at least ignoring everything said around him._

_Alexis smiled darkly, cold joy shining in her smile. "Yes it does." She replied._

_Upon hearing this, Jaden's hand opened allowing her to reach for the key. He slowly looked up at her, still kneeling, his evil smirk proof he was indeed loyal to the Society._

_"Jaden! Hey! Hello?! Earth to Jaden?!" Chazz asked, not really getting what was going on in its entirety but he was truly dreading the result._

_"Shut up fool!" Jaden snapped as he stood up turning to face Chazz._

_He flipped the key he was holding behind him for Alexis to catch which she did with a smirk._

_"I have seen the Light of truth. So take that loser over there with you and be gone! I do not wish to be near your dark presence any longer!" Jaden snapped._

_End Flashback_

"Say wha…" Chazz murmured, stunned by Jaden's loyalty to the Society of Light and the fact that his tone was growing considerably more vicious than the naïve happy-go-lucky one Chazz and the others had grown accustomed to.

"Get lost, you idiot!" Jaden snarled, his tone mean and vicious.

Syrus meanwhile was still standing motionless and quiet; he was still lost in the pain of Jaden's cruel smack, his spirit completely broken.

"Why you…!" Chazz growled angrily as he started charging at Jaden.

Jaden grinned evilly as he removed his duel disk from his arm and forcefully flung it towards Chazz's knees.

Chazz kept charging at the new Society member, his eyes blazing with fury until he felt the force of Jaden's duel disk strike him hard in the knees. He fought back a groan of pain as he fell face-first.

Jaden saw this and walked towards the fallen Ojama duelist, still grinning evilly. His sinister grin remained strong as he pressed his foot down flat directly on the fallen Ojama duelist's head.

Chazz screamed in pain as he felt the force of Jaden's Slifer Red boots directly on his head.

Jaden's grin widened as he reached down and slowly picked up his fallen duel disk, the pressure he was applying on Chazz's head increased greatly as he did this. "Stay down, you fool!" Jaden growled as he went back to a full upright standing position.

Chazz groaned in pain as he felt the throbbing pain in his knees flare up once again. "You….you bastard…" Chazz growled, wishing he wasn't on the ground so he could at least try to retaliate.

Unfortunately for the Ojama duelist, by saying this, he had unintentionally brought more pain upon himself.

Jaden chuckled evilly to himself as he raised his foot up slowly, only to bring it down even harder on to Chazz's head with an almost crushing impact.

Chazz bit back a scream as he shut his eyes tightly.

Jaden smirked inwardly as he turned around to face Alexis. He took a step forward before swinging his right heel back with strong force into the front of Chazz's head, missing the fallen duelist's forehead by inches.

Chazz bit his lip before finally letting out a brief scream of pain, much to Jaden's delight.

Inwardly Jaden smirked at Chazz's scream of pain as he walked towards the dirty-blonde duelist in white, slowly reaching the beautiful angel before him. Needless to say, Jaden felt her icy coldness like before but it didn't bother him at all anymore.

"May we go my Apostle?" Jaden asked, "I cannot stand being near these darkened fools any longer." He added, looking at his former friends with a cruel yet wickedly evil sneer.

"Of course Jay. But you don't have to call me 'your Apostle'." She said, getting shy. Although her heart was ice-cold her shyness and gentle attitude towards Jaden had returned since they were on the same side once again. Jaden was one of the few boys that caught her eye with the exception of Zane Brian Truesdale; Syrus' older brother who like her had recently undergone a startling mental transformation.

"Ahh I see, then what would suit you best, Lex?" Jaden asked, trying to maintain his new calm and cool if not somewhat cocky attitude, but inside the ex-Slifer was sweating bullets.

The Light had done everything he could have wanted it to do except take away the anxiousness and shyness he felt around her.

She after all was regarded as the Madonna of the entire Academy so it seemed only natural that Jaden felt nervous around her.

"Well considering I am the queen of this dorm I think you can figure that out." She teased him playfully, resisting the urge to wink at him as she willed herself not to be flirtatious toward him just yet.

'_Damn it! How stupid of me! I should have known that one!'_ Jaden thought, mentally berating himself as a sweat drop ran down through his hair finally falling from his forehead to the ground before he looked back up at her and spoke again. "Ahh, of course, forgive my ignorance." He said, taking a step back after giving her a quick bow of respect as she was above him in terms of power or so he thought.

She chuckled coldly softly, bemused by the messy-haired teen's actions.

It was rather amusing, it being in Jaden's behavior and attitude. One minute, he was rather cunning, confident and wicked, not to mention a fearsome opponent to those not already in the Light. But for the moment, he was nervous and rather tense.

He however quickly regained his confidence as he began coming back around to her side. He could feel his heart pounding, the beats seeming to ring in his ears because he was being this close to Alexis.

He turned around to face his former friends, his heartbeat slowing down slightly because he wasn't directly facing the almost literal Ice Queen that stood next to him.

"Let this be a lesson to all those who dare defy Queen Alexis and the order of the Light, you shall be punished!" He announced. Calmly, he looked around at all those he had once deemed friends.

'_Pathetic…they are all pathetic." _Jaden thought, smirking inwardly while chuckling aloud at the thought of any of the group of his former friends being able to oppose the Light and his ice-hearted savior, especially since he would be there with her, defending, supporting and most of all idolizing hers, Saiou's and the Light's will itself.

Alexis might've agreed with the Ex-King of Slifer but at that moment, she screamed in pain…

To be continued…


	4. Her Darkness Fights Back

_A/N: Like last time, Jaden will frequently refer to Alexis as 'Queen Alexis' or in some cases his nickname for her, 'Lex'. Tarot cards will come from Saiou's Janime page or other Tarot-reading sites. And also there is an intentional Saiou paradox from this point: Saiou by nature is evil but only to those that oppose him. In this story he is good-hearted but still has characteristics of being evil such as wickedly smirking. I realize this may be tough to understand so I apologize. But the main thing to remember is that although Saiou may be considered evil because he wants to destroy the world, but its for the greater good so he can create a world void of darkness and evil._

_Last Time_

_He turned around to face his former friends, his heartbeat slowing down slightly because he wasn't directly facing the almost literal Ice Queen that stood next to him._

"_Let this be a lesson to all those who dare defy Queen Alexis and the order of the Light, you shall be punished!" He announced. Calmly, he looked around at all those he had once deemed friends._

'_Pathetic…they are all pathetic." Jaden thought, smirking inwardly while chuckling aloud at the thought of any of the group of his former friends being able to oppose the Light and his ice-hearted savior, especially since he would be there with her, defending, supporting and most of all idolizing hers, Saiou's and the Light's will itself._

_Alexis might've agreed with the Ex-King of Slifer but at that moment, she screamed in pain…_

_End Flashback_

Jaden turned to her, alerted by her sudden scream as he placed his hands on her arms, blushing only for a second at his actions as he had become instantly worried about the beautiful Ice Queen that stood beside him. "Alexis, Queen Alexis…" Jaden murmured worriedly. He was sweating wildly as he could feel her condition worsening, the darkness of her old self was clawing, trying desperately to break through and regain control over the blonde girl's body.

Jaden suddenly looked around quickly, a sudden realization having come to him. Atticus, her older brother, Hassleberry, their former friend, and Mindy and Jasmine, her former best friends were still near the barricade still dangerously close to the currently ailing Alexis and himself.

To make matters worse for the former Slifer, Atticus immediately picked up on his younger sister's scream, his face nonverbally telling what everyone in the arena knew – The real Alexis he, Mindy and Jasmine cared for was fighting back for control.

Not hesitating another second, he quickly jumped over the barricade that separated the dueling field from the stands, Jasmine, Mindy and Hassleberry following, the 2 Obelisk Blue girls could feel their real best friend desperately trying to break through.

Jaden looked over, seeing this his eyes widened in horror. His eyes quickly shut tightly as he started to slightly panic inside until one word, one thought came to him. "Saiou…" Jaden murmured as his eyes shot open again. He now knew precisely what he had to do – he had to get her to Saiou before the darkness of her old self completely took over.

Meanwhile, seemingly at the same time Atticus accidentally knocked Syrus down as he tore down the steps that led to the arena, his soft brown eyes locked totally on his sister. "Sissy! Hold on, Atty's coming, keep on fighting, don't give up!" He shouted.

Mindy and Jasmine were close behind Atticus while Hassleberry had stayed back to Syrus who had been totally out of it, but was starting to snap back to reality.

"Lex, I…I d…don't…" Jaden stammered nervously, struggling to form coherent words. _'Ah screw it. Now definitely isn't the time to be shy and nervous about picking Alexis up, let alone touching her.'_ Jaden told himself mentally.

Hesitating for only a second more, he released his hands from her arms. Then he quickly flung his Slifer Red blazer off in mere moments, leaving it to fall harmlessly a few feet in front of the injured Chazz.

Chazz looked upon the fallen blazer in shock before he took it in his hands, holding it close. _'Jaden. Come on…Jaden! Wake up damn it slacker!'_ Chazz thought, anguished.

Despite his thoughts screaming for the real happy-go-lucky Jaden he knew to come to the surface, he could only watch helplessly.

Now in just a regular black t-shirt, Jaden carefully and tenderly scooped the ailing Alexis up carrying the slender girl he had admired for so long in his arms quickly heading towards the exit out of the duel arena, leaving Chazz to look on helplessly, while the others were taking off running in the same direction as the former King of Slifer.

"Lex hang in there, I'm gonna get you to Saiou, just stay strong and don't give in to the darkness…" Jaden said in a soft, caring, sympathetic tone, very close to tears. Jaden had truly become a member of the Society of Light.

But this seemed rather obvious, because of his disregard for his former friends, injuring Chazz, and to top it off speaking in such a cocky, arrogant and evilly wicked tone.

Yet it seemed none of the above applied in situations in regards with his feelings toward Alexis. He had always deeply cared for Alexis in the past, and now after joining the Society of Light, it seemed as though he cared about her more than he ever had before. Not deviating from his focus at all, Jaden raced out the arena's doors racing as fast as he could to the White Dorm.

Meanwhile Atticus and the others were racing, trying to catch up to the 2, so they could possibly save Alexis but as they got near the arena doors, they were blocked by the group of White students that had been watching the duel. Slowly Hassleberry helped Syrus to his feet before glancing in Chazz's direction. "You ok, Sarge?!" Hassleberry yelled over to him.

Hearing this, Syrus' eyes shot open in alertness. Apparently, it seemed that Atticus knocking down the little bluenette on accident had made the bluenette wake up and snapped him out of his hopeless, motionless statue-like state. "Jaden!" Sy called, looking around for his friend but finding no trace of him with the exception of his friend's abandoned Slifer Red blazer Chazz was holding. "Where is Jaden?" Syrus asked, either not at all concerned Jaden smacked him or he simply outright rejected the idea that Jaden had done so.

"He ran off carrying Alexis." Hassleberry answered, trying to keep the grimness out of his voice.

"Oh." Sy answered quietly. _'Well hey, at least Jay won and saved Alexis from the Society of Light…though I wish it were me he were carrying off instead of her.'_ Syrus thought, bathing himself in the delusion that Jaden had won even though it was clear Alexis was the victor, simply because he couldn't accept the fact that Jaden had turned to the Society of Light and that he had smacked him.

"Lexi…I'm sorry!!!" Chazz screamed, anguished even though he knew his screams were far too away to reach her, he truly wished that they could have. After all, it had been Chazz that had brought her into what Sy and the others not a part of the group thought of as an evil organization.

Atticus tried to move toward the arena exit but the White members blocked the group's path. "_**OUT OF MY WAY!!!**_" The dark brown-haired Obelisk yelled.

The large group of White students smirked darkly. "Unless you wanna get your butt kicked, you'll walk away and forget all about the White Queen. But you could always join our group and be with her forever in the Light." One of the White students coaxed.

Atticus backed away, growling, a fierce expression on his face. "I will rescue my sis, one way or another!" He shouted before moving back to Syrus and the others.

Syrus meanwhile looked down at Chazz who looked rather bruised. "Chazz what happened?" The bluenette asked, surprised. "Did those white thugs get mad about Alexis losing and try to beat you up?" He paused and turned to Hassleberry. "And why didn't you help him?" Sy asked, a little miffed.

"Well you see, Sarge…" Hassleberry started nervously, 'Sarge' in this case referring to Jaden before Syrus cut him off.

"Save it…" Sy started before turning to Chazz. "Hey wait Chazz, what are you sorry about? Jaden beat Alexis." Sy reasoned as he walked over to Chazz, extending his hand to help pull him back up to his feet, the flaring pain in Chazz's knees having finally gone away.

"I brought her in there to begin with!" Chazz yelled, accepting the hand to get up as he slowly stood back up on his own power.

"Yeah, but she's safe now. Jaden beat her." Syrus persisted.

"No, she beat him." Chazz answered grimly.

"What? How? Jaden had that Flare Neos guy out there and he was attacking-" Syrus persisted before Hassleberry cut him off.

"I hate to break it to you little man, but she had one facedown on the field…" Hassleberry answered, now letting the sadness flow freely into his voice.

"Yeah so? What's your point? She had White Night's Fort on the field which stops her from playing Traps in Jaden's turn and Jay from playing traps in her turn!" Syrus fired back in retaliation.

Hassleberry sighed gloomily. "Her facedown wasn't a trap. It was a quick-play spell. It let her destroy Flare Neos by sacrificing White Night Dragon. Then after Sarge ended his turn, she drew another Snow Sprite then attacked him directly to win." Hassleberry explained sadly.

Sy gasped in horror. "So Jay really did lose…" He murmured to which Hassleberry nodded.

Before Syrus could plunge into another depression, Atticus spoke up.

"Wait! I have an idea." The dark-haired Red-Eyes duelist suddenly spoke up.

Syrus, Hassleberry, Mindy and Jasmine all looked up at the elder Rhodes, interested in what he might have to say.

Chazz however was in another part of the arena, trying to think of a way he could save Alexis and make up for Jaden's failure. Surprisingly, the 3 Ojama brothers that normally annoyed him to no end weren't bothering him.

Meanwhile at the White Dorm, Saiou Takuma was calmly sorting and re-sorting his Tarot cards. Last time he had revealed The Sun. It showed Alexis defeating Jaden and proving that the Light can shine through even the toughest of darkness, the toughest being Jaden as Saiou had made the midnight become a white night thanks to making Alexis' heart cold. The Sun also foretold of success, love and joy which according to it would culminate eventually into a happy marriage.

'_What will the cards reveal to me now?'_ Saiou pondered as he shifted the cards around.

But as he did so, one fell face-up revealing The Devil…

Saiou heard the card fall to the floor, glancing at it for a moment. "The devil, mans inner evil. The cards foretell of one's evil presence arising from their pure body. But who perhaps could be this devil?" He murmured aloud.

Meanwhile Jaden continued to race towards the bright white castle-like dorm, carrying Alexis tightly and securely in his arms. "Don't worry Lex, you're gonna make it. You have to!" Jaden whispered in an urgent tone as he kicked open the doors to the dorm, racing inside. "Hang on, my queen." He whispered.

Suddenly Saiou felt a pulse of dark energy – it was The Devil, it had entered the dorm, he could sense it…

Slowly Jaden started carefully ascending the stairs. _'Damn Saiou won't be happy to see me here invading the dorm or hear me scream, but he's the only one who can save Lex.'_ Jaden thought, quickening his pace to a fast jog. "Master Saiou! Master Saiou!" Jaden screamed, almost panic stricken as he ran up the stairs, Alexis groaning quietly every few moments…

Meanwhile back at the arena…

"Maybe if I duel her using Night shroud's deck, I can break through to her." Atticus mused.

"A deck of darkness…" Hassleberry mused, skeptical about the whole situation since Jaden's Neo-Spacians were considered 'forces of darkness' and he had lost despite having them.

"Hey what about Jay? If he joined, he should be your target right?" Syrus asked hopefully.

Atticus shook his head. "No, Sissy is my main priority." He replied.

"Hmph, fine then." Syrus grumbled to himself as he turned away.

"Hey Atticus, are you sure you can control Nightshroud without being possessed?" Jasmine asked, worried.

"Yeah, can you?" Mindy added.

"Maybe I need to let him possess me…" Atticus mused.

"What? But how does that help, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked, confused.

"I don't know, but trust me. I have a gut feeling about this." Atticus protested.

The others nodded. So the gang had agreed, it was for the best. He had to use his dragon deck so tomorrow he would become Nightshroud.

Meanwhile in the White Dorm…

Saiou turned, calmly walking out of his office, having both sensed Jaden's presence and heard the boy's voice.

"Jaden…" Saiou murmured softly, wondering why he had entered the dorm as he wasn't a part of the Society yet, to Saiou's knowledge.

But the psychic didn't have much time to reflect on the matter, as at that moment, Jaden turned the corner colliding with him, having been far too focused on Alexis to keep focus on where he was going.

Jaden groaned quietly as he fell backwards on the ground, with Alexis sprawled gently out on the brunette's body.

Saiou's eyes widened in both curiosity and amazement at the sight before him, looking down at the brunette and blonde duelist that laid just in front of him. He may have questioned Jaden about his intrusion into the sacred all-white dormitory but he wouldn't have a chance.

For at that moment, the pulse of darkness representing The Devil surged through once again. But then something puzzled the psychic – The Devil wasn't within Jaden as Saiou would have expected, but within his most trusted subordinate, Alexis.

He looked down at her in both surprise and mild shock. "What…" He murmured, wondering how such an evil force such as The Devil could root itself within a pure white-hearted soul as Alexis, but before he could continue, he found himself cut-off by Jaden.

"I don't mean to be rude, Master Saiou, but there's no time to explain. I lost to the White Queen, but she's fading fast into the darkness, so I carried her here, but please you have to save her!" Jaden begged, his voice in a panicked state, simply because he was so worried about Alexis' fate.

Saiou stood up, his gaze showing concern. "I'll see what I can do. You may accompany me to my office, but you must wait outside. Until I have purified her completely, you cannot be near her." He explained.

Jaden nodded reluctantly; as it was obvious he wanted to be near her as much as he possibly could.

Saiou nodded, gently picking up Alexis as he held the female duelist close to him in his arms, to ensure that she was comfortable while he held her. Calmly he led the ex-Slifer to his office's door before turning to him. "Now please wait here." He commanded calmly.

Jaden nodded, though again he was reluctant to do so.

Saiou then calmly entered his private office closing the door, as Jaden anxiously waited outside.

He then carefully placed her on his long, soft, lavish white couch as she groaned softly every few moments. He smirked in a sort of wickedly happy sense, but was proud of her for beating Jaden, just as the cards foretold.

The psychic's gaze did hold some surprise however, that even after blessing her soul with the cold white power, effectively freezing it white, that her old dark evil self still resisted him. He was quite sure his mega-hold over her dark mind would mean it would offer no resistance. But apparently he was wrong. But the teen psychic wasn't worried. Slowly his hands started to glow white, the essence of pure light, as he prepared to destroy the darkness from her former self that was clouding her soul once and for all, or at the very least reseal it deep enough in her that it could no longer resurface.

He gazed down at the struggling female duelist with a piteous expression on his face. "Alexis don't worry, my Queen of the white Light, I will save you from your darkness…" He said in an utmost kind tone.

She cried out in pain, as she could feel more of the darkness cracking through.

Saiou seemed to sense this, feeling her pain; he hated to see her in pain from the darkness he could sense was trying to take hold of his young female follower. "Be gone, wicked darkness of her past!" He yelled as his hands pressed down gently upon her chest, a burst of pure light rushing into her body and spreading throughout as it quickly eradicated the darkness that was threatening her.

Meanwhile Jaden stood outside the room, pacing anxiously as thoughts of worry about Alexis filled his mind. _'Alexis I hope you can be saved, because I can't live without you. Even if you don't feel the same way I do about you. Even if you don't share my feelings of love, that would be okay with me, I would be fine just as long as you were alive, whether you love me or not. I want you to be safe and free of harm. Saiou, please save her.'_ Jaden thought wiping away a tear as he recalled the one day he knew 100 percent that he had feelings for her.

It was the day she had moved into the Slifer Red Dorm to avoid Crowler's ridiculous idea of her becoming a pop star, but unfortunately for her Atticus had the same plans, but she quelled the idea by defeating the elder Rhodes in a duel. (See Episode 60)

It was about that time that he knew. He knew because the 2 had become close, even before his visit to Neo Space. (See Episode 62)

He found it fun talking alone with her on those Friday and Saturday nights. He enjoyed learning from her and studying together with her also. It was so easy for the once-Slifer whenever he was talking with her, no matter what was being said. He closed his eyes with a soft sigh, praying she would soon be safe.

Meanwhile back in Saiou's room, Alexis slowly opened her eyes, they still being their lifeless empty gold-amber color.

Saiou smiled; relieved that she was awake again, as he quickly removed his hands from her chest, not wanting her to get the impression that he had done something sexual to her.

He gazed down at her with a sort of trusting mentor to protégé type of affection.

"Dear Alexis, my White Queen, tell me, how do you feel? Are you still being plagued by the darkness that tried to overtake you?" He asked kindly.

She shook her head, gazing at the psychic with admiration. "No master." She replied happily.

Saiou grinned, pleased that he had saved her. "Ahh, that is good to hear my dear Queen, for you are one of my most important, trusted and valuable members. For you have continually brought me success, and haven't been pulled back into darkness like Mr. Princeton was." He smirked as he complimented her. "I trust you have retrieved the key from Jaden?" He asked.

She nodded; smiling evilly as she skillfully hid a blush from him complementing her.

"Then if you would, please arise from the couch and give me the key of Light. 1 of the 2 necessary in order to save the world from the darkness of the Light of Destruction?" He asked, waiting for the boundless pleasure of receiving the key that, would save humanity by destroying the Light of Destruction and creating a new world of white.

She slowly stood up, placing the key he desired in his hands…

He smiled darkly as he grasped the key. "Excellent! Now my queen you shall be rewarded for your actions. I shall present you with a gift, one that might prove useful in future duels." He pulled out from his pocket a card and handed it to her. The card was a magic card and it read Wave of White Purity.

She scanned the effect which read 'When you play this card check the field and your opponent's hand. If you find any monsters that are of the dark attribute send them to your opponent's graveyard. For each monster sent to the graveyard your opponent loses 400 life points.' before she smiled happily up at her master. "Thank you so much, master." She replied happily.

"You are most welcome my queen...however I believe there is someone standing outside of this room awaiting your safe return. If you would please bring him forth so he may be crowned as an official member of the Society of Light." He said to her as he smiled to her, seeing how happy she looked before gazing back down at the key in his hands, chuckling softly to himself at how close he was to saving the planet from The D and The Light of Destruction.

"Ah yes. Jay, come here a minute." She called sweetly to him.

Nervously, Jaden came to the door, opening it slowly before gazing up at Alexis. "Alexis…" He spoke her name softly, before smiling evilly seeing that her eyes were back to their lifeless dark gold-amber shade. He slowly came towards her before turning and bowing on one knee in front of Saiou. "Thank you sir, I live to serve the will of the Light." He answered.

Saiou smirked in an evil but happy manner. "Yes Jaden you the one who was destined to join the Light has at last been opened to the truth. However you need not thank me as I am not the only who truly cleansed your soul." He said indicating that Alexis deserved more praise then him.

Jaden turned to Alexis standing up. "Thank you my queen. He smiled with a gentle yet evil smile towards Alexis.

"Alexis, if you would please fetch young Jaden a new White uniform to wear." Saiou requested of her gently.

"Yes sir." She replied and left the room for the time being.

"And Jaden, please give me your deck so I may infuse it with the Light." He instructed.

Jaden nodded, handing him his deck almost without a second thought.

Saiou slowly began to alter the deck, taking cards of Jaden's past out and placing new Society-oriented ones in.

However, as he did so, one card fell from the deck to the floor face-up revealing Jaden's old spirit partner – Winged Kuriboh.

Jaden saw this and his eyes began to soften to those of the pre-Society Jaden…

However Saiou sensed this, and quickly pocketed the card. Then his hand glowed white over the deck, infusing it with the white Light's power, then he handed it to Jaden. "There with this deck infused with the power of the Light you shall never lose."

Jaden bowed. "Thank you Master Saiou." Jaden answered, with the utmost respect towards his master.

"Jaden Yuki, do you doubt that it was your destiny to join the society?" Saiou asked.

"No sir I do not doubt it at all. My whole life I spent trying to defy destiny, go against the stone. And I believe it was because in every duel I relied on the luck of the draw. I was always pulling out the victory at the last second. But now I see that I no longer need luck. I can really on my skill as a duelist. I promise not to fail you my Master." Jaden replied solemnly.

Saiou smiled. "Jaden, I am proud to hear those words come from your mouth. You now understand, that destiny cannot be defied. It was your destiny to be saved by Alexis, and no amount of luck could change that. However 1 thing Jaden. Today my cards foretold of Alexis defeating you and showing you the light destroy the darkness within you. In order for her to withstand your incredible darkness, I bestowed upon her a new deck and cast upon her more of the light's power to help aid her in resisting the darkness. However, despite this. As you saw first hand her darkness was still able to escape. For only for a short while. The cards foreshadowed her darkness returning once again. I must ask that you aid her and prevent the darkness from ever consuming her again. I want you to protect her without her I will be unable to spread the light and save this world." Saiou said. "Master I completely understand, I promise to protect and shield her from the darkness. Even if you had not asked me I would still do so. For I care..." Jaden stopped before he continued, "For she is a member of light like me." Jaden said.

Just as he finished, Alexis returned holding a white blazer similar to the one Chazz once wore.

Saiou looked upon the blazer. "Thank you my dear queen. Go ahead try it on Jaden." Saiou said.

Jaden walked over to Alexis. "It looks absolutely perfect."

He took it from her hands and slipped it on. The jacket was perfect. Once he put it on he could feel the power of Light growing stronger.

"So how does it feel?" Saiou asked.

"Amazing...I feel so much stronger." Jaden replied.

"Yes indeed it suits you well...what do you think Miss Rhodes?" Saiou asked the girl.

Jaden smiled doing a quick twirl looking it over it truly was perfect. He then looked over to Alexis waiting her response.

"It's perfect for him..." Alexis replied, hiding a blush.

Jaden's eyes widened for a split-second, as he blushed lightly. "Thank you…" He mumbled very nervously to Alexis.

Saiou could sense the feelings between the 2. _'Ahh young love…' _He sighed with a smile before speaking up. "It is late you two should be getting off to bed." He said, as he walked over to his desk and took out a key and casually tossed it to Alexis. "If you would my dear…" He said smiling, wanting her to show Jaden to his new room.

Alexis nodded; taking Jaden's hand on impulse she led him away.

Suddenly a light pink blush appeared on his face as she led him away. Never ever had she held his hand like this before. They had barely ever touched, mostly because he never believed himself to be worthy enough to touch her perfect beautiful skin. But it was happening. He remained silent as she led the way his blush fading slightly, yet still there. A sweat drop falling from his forehead. The way he felt when their hands locked together, was absolutely amazing.

Calmly, Alexis unlocked the door and opened it. "Welcome home Jaden." She said sweetly.

To be continued…


	5. Jaden's New Destiny

_A/N: I apologize for the slow update, but for some reason as of late, I hadn't been inspired enough to update. Hopefully this will break the recent spell of no inspiration I've had. Enjoy! Also due to the fact that Jaden will eventually blossom into the Society of Light's king to Alexis' queen, I gave him a king-sized bed. Just my own creative twist there. Also I hope the one actual shower scene I write ain't too graphic as it ain't intended to be._

_Last Time_

_Jaden's eyes widened for a split-second, as he blushed lightly. "Thank you…" He mumbled very nervously to Alexis._

_Saiou could sense the feelings between the 2. 'Ahh young love…' He sighed with a smile before speaking up. "It is late you two should be getting off to bed." He said, as he walked over to his desk and took out a key and casually tossed it to Alexis. "If you would my dear…" He said smiling, wanting her to show Jaden to his new room._

_Alexis nodded; taking Jaden's hand on impulse she led him away._

_Suddenly a light pink blush appeared on his face as she led him away. Never ever had she held his hand like this before. They had barely ever touched, mostly because he never believed himself to be worthy enough to touch her perfect beautiful skin. But it was happening. He remained silent as she led the way his blush fading slightly, yet still there. A sweat drop slowly began falling from his forehead. The way he felt when their hands locked together, was absolutely amazing._

_Calmly, Alexis unlocked the door and opened it. "Welcome home Jaden." She said sweetly._

_End Flashback_

Jaden gasped, his eyes widening as he looked around the room in front of him, absolutely amazed by it. It was perfect to him, far exceeding what the Slifer or even the Ra dorm had to offer. He smiled as he noticed the walls of the room were painted the beautiful color white.

His eyes then shifted to his new bed, which was just big enough to officially be classified as a king-sized bed. In any case, it was far bigger than his former bunk bed back in Slifer, the new one having very soft, fluffy pillows along with a nightstand with a light on the right of it.

Probably the most upscale part of the room was that it housed a private bathroom. Jaden stood motionless for a moment, marveling in the sight of his new room, completely amazed by it. He then realized he and Alexis were still holding hands. He sighed happily for a second at the wonderful feeling he got from holding her hand, never wanting to let go of it and simply hold it forever. He however quickly regained his composure and slowly moved in front of her, finally letting go of her hand, though he was now facing her.

He smiled at her in gentle regard, his now cold dark eyes looking more inviting and compassionate as he looked upon her beautiful, flawless face. "Thank you Lex. Thank you for showing me the Light." He spoke in a soft, gentle voice towards her, but his happiness was easily present in his voice.

She smiled delightedly at the ex-Slifer, as she rested her hands on her hips. "Of course Jay. Can I ask you something?" She asked him in a casual tone.

He grinned softly at her. "Sure Lex, shoot." He replied.

She took a breath as means of mental preparation and to calm herself. "Do I…well do I look evil?" She asked, a slightly impish smirk creeping on the edge of her lips, as she playfully tested him, wanting to see if he could see the hint she was dropping.

Jaden hid a blush as he had indeed caught her hint. Taking a breath, the former King of Slifer took on a casual tone of voice. "Evil…you look beau…" He paused, not wanting to let on his feelings for her just yet. He grinned in a slightly evil manner as he recomposed himself. "Yes you do, like a mighty ice queen. You can strike fear into the hearts of any of our enemies, Lex." Jaden boasted, his grin remaining strong.

She grinned playfully, amused but at the same time happy that he had slipped up in such a way. "You were going to call me beautiful, weren't you Jay?" She teased him. She could already tell he was losing his naivety but not his most charming sense of humor, and she liked that very much.

Jaden blushed darkly as he searched his mind almost frantically for a decent answer. He started to get lost in her beauty, as when he did answer, a stammer was all that was truly apparent about his response. "Uh...l-listen Lex I would love to stay and c-chat more but I…I gotta take a shower and get to bed and…all. I mean we got a busy day ahead of us t-t-tomorrow." He stammered as he started sweating slightly as his blush from before reappeared, despite his best efforts to conceal it. "Good night. I shall see you tomorrow." He said in a soft whisper to which she nodded in response to.

Alexis then turned around, quietly making her way back to her own dorm room.

Slowly the former ace of Slifer closed the door, turning around and gently sliding down it to the floor, with his back against the door. Then after a few moments, he got up entering his new private bathroom, and stepped into the shower once he was undressed, carefully setting the shower water to the right temperature.

As the warm shower water ran through his hair and down the rest of the ex-Slifer's lanky frame, he let out a sigh of content. _'She sure is something else.' _Jaden thought to himself about Alexis as he finished his shower and got into his pajamas before settling into his new bed, drifting off to sleep within seconds.

Meanwhile Alexis calmly reentered her own dorm room, which ironically seemed almost identical to Jaden's with the exception that her bed was queen-sized. She sat down on the edge of her bed, reflecting on the day's events for a few moments.

Back in Jaden's room, as the former King of Slifer laid in bed, he felt a powerful thirst for Alexis' icy almost freezing cold presence. Her coldness, the same coldness that had once caused him pain was now what he was craving for. He desired and loved her coldness…

Meanwhile back in Alexis' room, she smirked slightly as her thoughts shifted to Jaden's 'good night' message to her. "That was a little weird…" She mused softly to herself as she took off her pure white high-heeled boots. She then slowly climbed into her large, roomy queen-sized bed as a cold devious smile crept on to her lips as thoughts of Jaden filled the icy-hearted girl's mind…

Before either knew it, the next morning came to which Jaden quickly awoke. The new Society member then went about the usual routine that he had adopted back in Slifer Red of a morning shower, brushing his teeth and combing his hair, after which he got his new White blazer on. Then he grabbed his duel disk, inserted his deck inside it and smirked darkly.

Thus would mark the beginning of Jaden Kiyo Yuki's new destiny. His new life as a warrior of the Light, the Society of Light began today…

To be continued…


	6. Saiou's Assignment

_A/N: Here's Chapter 6 of White Kingdom after a nearly one month layoff of updates. I would've updated sooner but school and my other fics that I hadn't updated in a long time got in the way. Credit to those at Janime for the info on how many GX medals Alexis has, the info coming from Janime's translations of the Japanese Episode 90. Also if I call Alexis 'evil', it is simply a sort of author preference and doesn't overall affect the story. My collaborator's idea was to have Linkin Park's 'In The End' as Jaden's ringtone, therefore it was his choice, I simply agreed on it. One last thing, I'm not totally sure how the PDAs in GX work, so their part is completely made-up._

_Last Time_

_Meanwhile back in Alexis' room, she smirked slightly as her thoughts shifted to Jaden's 'good night' message to her. "That was a little weird…" She mused softly to herself as she took off her pure white high-heeled boots. She then slowly climbed into her large, roomy queen-sized bed as a cold devious smile crept on to her lips as thoughts of Jaden filled the icy-hearted girl's mind…_

_Before either knew it, the next morning came to which Jaden quickly awoke. The new Society member then went about the usual routine that he had adopted back in Slifer Red of a morning shower, brushing his teeth and combing his hair, after which he got his new White blazer on. Then he grabbed his duel disk, inserted his deck inside it and smirked darkly._

_Thus would mark the beginning of Jaden Kiyo Yuki's new destiny. His new life as a warrior of the Light, the Society of Light began today…_

_End Flashback_

Although Jaden himself was now awake, Alexis however was still soundly sleeping in her own dorm room.

Meanwhile, just as Jaden was ready to exit his room and begin his inaugural day as a member of the Society of Light, the familiar ringtone of Linkin Park's 'In The End' rang out in the room from Jaden's pocket, indicating he had a call on his PDA.

Smiling to himself, Jaden took out his PDA out and flipped it open, with a screen coming up indicating he had a message.

Then within seconds, Saiou's face appeared on the PDA screen.

"Yo, Jaden Yu…" He started casually as though he were greeting a friend, but upon seeing Saiou, his face flushed red with embarrassment. "Uh, hi Saiou…I mean Master Saiou!" Jaden spoke nervously, but with his usual enthusiasm.

Saiou meanwhile shook his head in slight annoyance as he rubbed his temples to calm down a little.

The teen psychic knew that Jaden's perky and cheerful personality would take some time for him to grow used to.

Recomposing himself, Saiou smiled as he spoke to his newest young protégé. "Mr. Yuki, you and Alexis are needed to conquer the GX tournament. For as it stands at this time, most of our members have failed to garner many medals aside from Alexis and Bastion. Bastion is holding 53 medals at this time while Alexis has collected a very impressive 108 medals, however despite their combined total of 161 medals Aster, Zane and Chazz still have collected the most by themselves. If we don't do something soon, we'll fail in this tournament. It's our destiny to transform those corrupted by the darkness into pure souls purified by the light, and thus we must purify the world but for our dorm to gain respect, it is imperative that we win." Saiou explained, with an obvious sense of urgency in his voice.

Jaden nodded in full understanding. "Got it. Don't you worry, Saiou. I'll make sure we cast this world of all darkness and win this tournament!" Jaden shouted with a tone full of pride as he was ready to hang up from his chat with Saiou.

Saiou saw this and spoke up to his young and eager charge. "Wait…Jaden, I wish for you to meet up with Alexis and go out together. With the two best duelists out there working together you are sure to win the GX tournament." He spoke with a calm but firm authority.

Jaden blushed at the thought of teaming up with Alexis. It had been an honor to fight against her, but with her was an entirely new experience…

"That is all…" Saiou said as they both hung up.

Jaden then stepped out of his room, ready to find Alexis and face the future together…

To be continued…


	7. Teaming Up

_A/N: I'm so sorry for making you all wait so long! I meant to do this awhile back, but cuz of circumstances beyond my control, I was unable to until now. Please understand. . Enjoy! Also Jaden may or may not be considered OOC in this chapter as his now more dominant White self attacks another White dorm member for reasons you'll learn later in the chapter. That was supposed to come last chapter, but I held it off until now for my own reasons. My collaborator and I own the OC White student that Jaden strikes in this chapter, so please do not use him without our consent. Thanks in advance! This chapter features an error. The part where Jaden referred to Alexis as 'Lexi' was an unseen typo, therefore in the revised version of the chapter Jaden only calls her Lex. Therefore in all future chapters, Jaden will just call her 'Lex' if he doesn't use her full first name._

_Last Time_

_Jaden nodded in full understanding. "Got it. Don't you worry, Saiou. I'll make sure we cast this world of all darkness and win this tournament!" Jaden shouted with a tone full of pride as he was ready to hang up from his chat with Saiou._

_Saiou saw this and spoke up to his young and eager charge. "Wait…Jaden, I wish for you to meet up with Alexis and go out together. With the two best duelists out there working together you are sure to win the GX tournament." He spoke with a calm but firm authority._

_Jaden blushed at the thought of teaming up with Alexis. It had been an honor to fight against her, but with her was an entirely new experience…_

_"That is all…" Saiou said as they both hung up._

_Jaden then stepped out of his room, ready to find Alexis and face the future together…_

_End Flashback_

Slowly he began walking down the hallway, searching for Alexis' room.

It took a few moments then it dawned on him that he had no idea where precisely Alexis' room was.

Once this fact dawned on him, he quietly face-palmed.

For the love of Ra, did he feel stupid.

Luckily for Jaden, a White student passed by at that moment almost as if he had read the former Slifer's mind nonetheless.

"Hey!" Jaden called out to the White student with short ebony black hair and tough green eyes, a first-year Obelisk student named Jeffery Marshall whom Jaden hadn't met. Much like Chazz, he believed his skills to be the best at the academy but in reality his skills were on Syrus' level.

The White male student turned to Jaden. "Hello." He answered almost casually.

"Umm say you wouldn't happen to know where Alexis's room is would you?" Jaden asked, his cheeks flushing nervously.

"And why should I tell you?" The student asked laughing.

Alexis was fairly popular around the White Dorms and she caught the eye of many guys.

Jaden growled at the boy's mocking laughter. _'Forget being nice.'_ Jaden growled mentally, his protective feelings for Alexis taking over.

Jaden brought his fist forward knocking the boy down with a punch to the side of his face, making the White student fall to the floor crying out in pain, as he was now backed against the wall. "That's why! **NOW**…" He growled as the ebony-haired White student shook in fear of him as Jaden's voice rose but then dropped as he spoke up again. "Where is her room?!" He snarled.

His opponent shivered in fear. "Uhh, it's 211…" The frightened white-clad boy stuttered as he pressed his back against the wall in terror.

Just to let out some more anger, Jaden kicked the fallen White duelist in the chest, hard causing the fallen one to let out a scream. "There now, that wasn't so hard was it?" He teased cruelly as he walked down the hall. _'Note to self, never let that guy near Alexis.' _ Jaden thought protectively.

After a few moments more of walking, he arrived in front of her door knocking on it lightly a few times. "Hey Lex you in here, it's me Jaden." He called.

He however would receive no answer as Alexis was still peacefully sound asleep…

He slowly turned the door handle, opening the door. He tentatively entered her room and slowly closed the door behind him.

Gazing just ahead, he saw her lying on her bed, in a peaceful sleep. He extremely carefully and quietly approached Alexis and slowly removed his duel disk from his arm.

Kneeling at her bedside, he smiled gazing down upon the beautiful woman before him.

She laid there, a content smile on her face. She truly was an angel, a beautiful icy angel.

He couldn't dare to disturb her, nor did he wish to. It almost seemed like a crime to disturb her while she was sleeping.

But at that moment, his emotions and flaring feelings for her took over. Slowly his left hand came down and began lovingly stroking her cheek, smiling as he did so.

"Wakey wakey, Lex." He teased softly, smiling playfully as a light blush started running across his face.

"Mmm…" She murmured opening her eyes. "Jay…what are ya doin' here?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh, nothing much. I just came by to see you Lex. I thought that maybe you and I could go out and do some dueling together and win some medals for the Society." He answered, smiling softly.

"Sure, I'd love to Jay. I love whenever I'm with you." She replied with a giggle, though she too began blushing.

He blushed once more, the old nervousness in him quickly coming back. He quickly redrew his hand back to his side as he smiled once again at the beautiful Ice Queen that laid before him.

"Sorry for waking you up Lex, if you want I can wait outside your room while you get changed?" He offered shyly.

"Sure." She answered happily as she got out of her bed.

He turned away from her, his seemingly now trademark evil grin on his face as he stepped out the door closing it behind him before leaning on the white wall next to the door.

Alexis giggled softly to herself as she got changed into her Society outfit. _'My life couldn't be more perfect…'_ She thought gleefully, while her thoughts drifted to the day ahead of her and Jaden…

To be continued…


	8. A Surprise Showdown

_A/N: I'm so sorry this update took so long, but due to my school's laptop filter blocking 2 very important sites in terms of my fanfics due to a slight blunder on my part, I've been unable to update until now. My apologies and please enjoy the chapter! The title White Ice Queen is just another way my collaborator and I refer to Alexis based on how highly ranked she is in the Society._

_Last Time_

_"Sorry for waking you up Lex, if you want I can wait outside your room while you get changed?" He offered shyly._

_"Sure." She answered happily as she got out of her bed._

_He turned away from her, his seemingly now trademark evil grin on his face as he stepped out the door closing it behind him before leaning on the white wall next to the door._

_Alexis giggled softly to herself as she got changed into her Society outfit. 'My life couldn't be more perfect…' She thought gleefully, while her thoughts drifted to the day ahead of her and Jaden…_

_End Flashback_

Jaden meanwhile waited patiently outside her room with his arms crossed, though he wore a rather serious expression on his face as he awaited his one true savior, Alexis the White Ice Queen. Despite his serious expression on the outside, on the inside his body swirled with thousands of emotions, some he'd never felt before.

After about 5 minutes, she came out grinning evilly at him as she did so.

He turned to face her, his serious expression turning to a sinister grin as well, as he got behind her as he walked, seeing her as his superior for the moment.

Meanwhile outside of the all-white dorm, the elder Rhodes sighed quietly. "She's gonna come out here soon and when she does I'll be ready for her, I'm not gonna hold back at all. I will break Saiou's spell and set her free, even if I lose my soul to Nightshroud in the process." Atticus mused bravely out loud to himself.

"So what do you wanna do first, Jay? You know, you look so handsome in white…" Alexis mused happily, looking upon the brown-eyed brunette with an almost dreamy stare. It was clear that despite her extreme loyalty to Saiou and the Society of Light, her feelings for Jaden Kiyo Yuki were stronger than ever now that she'd gotten him to see the Light.

Jaden blushed slightly at her comment as he spoke up. "Thanks, as do you Lex. Anyway Saiou wants us to become champions of the GX tournament, and in the process turn those we defeat into followers of the Light. Saiou already mentioned you already had 108 medals, which is indeed a good start, but still Aster, Zane, and Chazz have more." He explained, before stopping in front of her to pull the door open and hold it for her.

He smiled and made a sweeping gesture with his free hand as he spoke up again. "After you, dear Ice Queen." He murmured, speaking his title for her with the utmost respect and admiration.

"Oh Jaden, you're so sweet…" She gushed as she calmly but with a slight air of arrogance strolled out the door.

"Anything for my ice-cold savior." He replied with a smile as he quickly followed behind her.

Then suddenly a worried voice yelled out. "Sissy!" the familiar voice of Atticus cried out.

Jaden immediately spotted the enemy brunette duelist. He was decked out in entirely black looking almost exactly like the former Shadow Rider Nightshroud except for the lack of the evil spirit's trademark mask.

"A-Atticus?" Alexis stammered, trying not to show fear or surprise at seeing her big brother.

Jaden angrily and protectively stepped in front of Alexis. "What do you want dweeb, a duel?" Jaden asked, refusing to allow Alexis to be harmed if he could prevent it.

"Not with you, but my sister. Sis I challenge you to a duel! I will break you from Saiou's hold with my deck of darkness!" Atticus responded fiercely.

"Ha you wouldn't stand a chance!" Jaden taunted cruelly.

"Well then lets just see, what do ya say sis?" Atticus asked, though he was pretty sure his gone-evil sister wouldn't refuse his challenge even if both their lives depended on her accepting.

"Fine, let's duel!" Alexis shouted, her pure white duel disk quickly activating.

Jaden stepped aside allowing the two to duel, though it was obvious he was reluctant to do so because of his desire to protect Alexis. "Bring the pain to him Queen Alexis." He encouraged her with a sinister grin.

To be continued…


	9. Sibling Battle

_Last Time_

_Jaden angrily and protectively stepped in front of Alexis. "What do you want dweeb, a duel?" Jaden asked, refusing to allow Alexis to be harmed if he could prevent it. _

_"Not with you, but my sister. Sis I challenge you to a duel! I will break you from Saiou's hold with my deck of darkness!" Atticus responded fiercely. _

_"Ha you wouldn't stand a chance!" Jaden taunted cruelly. _

_"Well then lets just see, what do ya say sis?" Atticus asked, though he was pretty sure his gone-evil sister wouldn't refuse his challenge even if both their lives depended on her accepting._

_"Fine, let's duel!" Alexis shouted, her pure white duel disk quickly activating._

_Jaden stepped aside allowing the two to duel, though it was obvious he was reluctant to do so because of his desire to protect Alexis. "Bring the pain to him Queen Alexis." He encouraged her with a sinister grin._

_End Flashback_

"No actually you first. Summon as much as you want...I dare you…" She growled, her cold icy amber eyes daring him to do just that.

He draws his 5 cards, then his sixth card for the turn. "Alrighty I'll start this duel by summoning Masked Dragon to the field in attack mode." He called as a white and red dragon appeared in a burst of flame with a growl at his opponent dressed in white. (1400/1100) "Next I set one card face down and then I end my turn. You're up sis." Atticus replied

"Pathetic…" Alexis sneered, drawing her card, smiling an evil grin as she realized what card she had drawn.

"First up, I activate Cyclone on your facedown card." She announced proudly. (1)

A vicious wind swirled through the area as it ripped through Atticus' facedown card which was revealed to be Trap Hole before it shattered into hundreds of pixels as it was destroyed.

"Grr...darn!" Atticus hissed in frustration that his Trap Card was destroyed before he could spring it on one of his sister's creatures of ice.

Alexis giggled evilly at her brother's frustration as she continued, "Now time to show you some real cards. I play Sacrifice Icicle! So I give up a monster zone to get an Icicle token!" She taunted, smiling wickedly.

"Grr...she's gonna use it as a sacrifice!" Atticus growled, knowing his little sister's plan as she had done the same combo in her match with Jaden, and just like then he had no real way to defend himself from the icy monster he knew was coming.

"Very perceptive, loser. I sacrifice my token for White Night's Queen!" She laughed evilly.

Suddenly the icicle shattered and from it came the form of a icy woman with long dark blue hair, her eyes a golden color her lips the same color as her hair. Shards of ice were sticking out of her figure as a long white cape was flowing behind her, trailing down her back. (2100/800)

Jaden looked on an evil smirk across his face. "Your finished Atticus, just give up already." Jaden said

"White Night's Queen, freeze his body and heart!" She commanded her creature.

The creature released a wind of ice that smashed into his Masked Dragon destroying it completely.

He winced in pain as his life points dropped to 3300.

Jaden chuckled at his pain.

"Muhaha, enjoying the pain, Atticus?" Alexis laughed darkly at his pain as well.

"Yes actually I am because now I activate my monsters effect and guess what? Sis your done!" He began chuckling. "For you see thanks to my monsters effect I can summon Red Eyes Black Chick onto the field. Ya see when he's destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Dragon-type monster from my deck as long as he has 1500 or less attack points and my Chick has only 800." Atticus explained as a baby Red-Eyes Black Dragon peeked its head out of a fire-red egg. (800/500)

"Big deal! That runt is worthless, just like you!" She laughed cruelly.

"Worthless.....sis look at yourself look at the monster you've become, just look at yourself right now!" Atticus shouted sadly, as he was still trying his best to break through her icy facade and reach the sweet sister he had grown up with.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, faking a bored yawn.

"Look at that card, the real Alexis would never have played a cold icy card like that! The real Alexis wouldn't chuckle wickedly at her opponent's pain." Atticus protested, hurt by both his sister's actions but also her attitude and ice-cold mannerisms.

"Ignore him Alexis, ignore that dweeb!" Jaden shouted, though a part of him was pretty sure she was set on doing just that.

"How should I Jay?" She asked him sweetly.

"Hurry up and end your turn that is unless you have a card you'd like to set or use, hurry up!" Atticus interrupted her, wanting the duel to move along.

"Don't rush me, runt!" Alexis hissed as she pulled another card from her hand and activated it, before she spoke up again.

"I play the Magic Card, Freezing Ice! If I give up 500 Life Points I can summon again this turn." She explained with an evil smirk.

"Grr no way!" Atticus yelled, his eyes widening in disbelief at how easily she played another Ice-themed card without remorse. "Alexis, stop this madness, come on don't let Saiou control you!" He pleaded desperately.

Alexis simply laughed. "Now I summon Snow Sprite in attack mode." She called, grinning evilly.

Then a wickedly beautiful icy sprite fairy of sorts descended to the field chuckling coldly.

"Alexis..." Atticus looked at her with a look of pure sorrow in that she had played the wicked Fairy monster.

"Wait a second." Atticus suddenly announced. "It looks like you just made your first mistake sis. You see you played your Magic card too late and now because your battle phase is over you cannot attack my Red-Eyes Black Chick." Atticus pointed out, trying to show his ice-hearted sister the flaw in her strategy as nicely as he could.

"Shut up! You dork, how dare you speak to Alexis like that!" Jaden snapped, his feelings for Alexis coming into play, in that he absolutely hated when she was talked down to.

"Thank you Jaden. I setup one facedown card and end my turn." Alexis retorted coldly to her older brother.

"My turn!" Atticus drew his card. "First I'll switch my Red-Eyes Black Chick into defense mode. Next I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode!" Atticus shouted, as a skinny yellow dragon with what looked like blue whiskers appeared on his side. (1600/600)

"Try and attack me I dare you!" She hissed, her amber-gold eyes filled with intense hatred for her brother.

"Ohh really, then I will, and your gonna love this sis, as long as Mirage Dragon is face up on the fields, you cannot activate trap cards during the battle phase!" He teased, as he sent Mirage Dragon to attack Snow Sprite…

"I reveal my face-down Magic card, Shrink!" She yelled, as his dragon shrank to half its size, his attack falling to 800 as he crashed into Snow Sprite being destroyed instantly, dropping Atticus another 300 life points to 3000 even.

"Darn it, but guess what I'm not done Sis!" Atticus announced, playing a new card.

"I play the magic card Reload allowing me to shuffle my hand into my deck and then draw a brand new hand."

Alexis simply smirked.

Atticus: 3000

Alexis: 3500

Atticus brought his 3 cards back into his deck and drew 3 new cards. "Now before my turn ends I play the field spell card Mountain! This gives all my dragons 200 more attack points. Now I end my turn and give the spotlight to you, Sis."

Jaden smirked wickedly as he watched Alexis dominate over Atticus.

"My turn. I activate Pot of Greed." She said, drawing 2 more cards after which she let out a horrible cackling laugh.

Atticus' body began to shake from the iciness and evil of her laugh. "Grr…what's so funny?" He demanded

She flipped over one of her 2 cards which was White Veil.

"Ahh no! Sissy…stop this stop it!" Atticus begged her.

"Lex destroy his darkness and show him the light!" Jaden chuckled evilly.

"I sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon Blue-Ice White Night's Dragon!!!" She cackled almost insanely.

Her monsters disappear to be replaced with by 1 large icy dragon. The mighty dragon lets out a loud roar sending chills down Atticus' spine.

"Next I play Revival of Ice! I can bring back the monsters I just sacrificed; I just have to discard one card." She said, discarding Cyber Tutu.

"Ahhh no way Cyber Tutu!!" Atticus yelled in both sadness and anger at what Alexis had just done to one of her favorite cards.

"That's it finish him Lex, destroy his monsters and show him the light!" Jaden yelled.

"Now my monsters annihilate him!" She commanded, laughing wickedly.

They all ganged up destroying his monsters and then finishing him off his life points fading to zero. He fell to the ground his eyes shutting tightly as the light entered his body slowly.

Atticus: 0

Alexis: 3500

Jaden came to Alexis's side laughing wickedly. "Excellent work Lex, now your brother will no longer be an obstacle in your way." He placed his hand on her back rubbing it gently. "So Atticus have you seen the light yet?" He asked still rubbing her back with his hand.

He slowly rose up laughing. "Hehehe...yes, yes I have thank you Sissy." Atticus responded, the same evil gleam present in Alexis' and Jaden's eyes was now present in his own…

To be continued…

1 – Cyclone is the translated name for Mystical Space Typhoon.


	10. Swordswomen Akashi Come Forth!

_Last Time_

_"Now my monsters annihilate him!" She commanded, laughing wickedly._

_They all ganged up destroying his monsters and then finishing him off his life points fading to zero. He fell to the ground his eyes shutting tightly as the light entered his body slowly. _

_Atticus: 0_

_Alexis: 3500_

_Jaden came to Alexis's side laughing wickedly. "Excellent work Lex, now your brother will no longer be an obstacle in your way." He placed his hand on her back rubbing it gently. "So Atticus have you seen the light yet?" He asked still rubbing her back with his hand. _

_He slowly rose up laughing. "Hehehe...yes, yes I have thank you Sissy." Atticus responded, the same evil gleam present in Alexis' and Jaden's eyes was now present in his own…_

_End Flashback_

"Jaden." She whispered.

"Yes Lex?" He whispered back leaning close to her.

"I love you." She whispered back.

Jaden immediately leaped backwards, his thoughts racing. "I..." Unsure, Jaden was unsure of what to say how to react. He shook his head then quickly aimed to change the topic shifting it to Atticus.

"Atticus, you once stood in Alexis's way as her prime obstacle, attempting to hide her from the light and blind her in darkness. But now, you shall no longer stand in her way, but rather by her side as a glorious member of the Society of Light?" Jaden said as Atticus shook his head up and down, nodding in agreement to his statement.

"Feel better bro?" She asked, grinning darkly.  
_'Whew'_ Jaden thought, glad he was able to get out of that one. Jaden turned his attention to Atticus and what his response would be.

"Yes, I feel so refreshed and renewed." The former Dark Dragon duelist answered, taking in a deep breath as though he were free from a past slavery of some sort.

She giggled darkly. "Why resist anyway? The Light shall reign supreme!" She shouted, laughing evilly.

"Of course" Jaden said "Nothing will, stop the light!" Jaden added laughing evilly with her as Atticus joined them in a wicked laugh.

"Did you hear that...?" Syrus asked, from in his hiding location where Chazz was with him.

"Yeah they've all gonna mad from what I can tell. I can't believe we ever put our trust behind Atticus or for that matter Jaden." Chazz spoke, as he popped his head out of the bushes above Syrus.

Sy glared intensely at him. "Don't say that! He's still Big Brother!"

"Hmm…" Jaden turned to Atticus eyeing him closely. "Hey Lex wouldn't now be a good time to introduce Atticus into the society. I mean get him out of that awful black, blue, and white combo and into a pure white attire?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden's gone now Syrus and now...now its up to me" Chazz said

"**NO**! I can't let you!" Sy yelled in a panic.

Alexis grinned evilly and nodded.

Chazz covered Syrus mouth quickly and pulled him into the bushes. "Quiet...Listen dweeb if they find us we could be challenge to a duel, or worse captured and interrogated until we become just like them" Chazz whispered to Syrus in an urgent tone.

"N...N-No Aniki...would never do that to me…" Syrus whimpered, frightened out of his wits almost.

"Shh…shh…shh" Chazz brushed his hand gently through the bluenette's hair trying to calm and soothe him having realized his angry tone wasn't working.

"Aniki might not do that, but this isn't Aniki. He isn't the same person anymore." Chazz added calmly, again trying to soothe the scared young boy.

"He's not...Aniki?" Syrus asked in complete disbelief.

"Not anymore little buddy. I'm afraid he's become a white shadow of his former self." Chazz answered gravely.

"We gotta save him..." Syrus muttered in worry.

"We will but not yet we need to come up with a plan first. For now we need to lay low." Chazz advised the frightened Ra.

"Well ok..." Sy answered nervously.

"Ready when you two are, you know sis you were right. Now that I have been opened to the truth, I see the error of my dark ways and now I will live my life as a shining light to the society." Atticus said.

Jaden peered over at a nearby bush for a second. Before turning to Alexis then forward ahead. "Come with us Atticus, its time to meet Saiou." Jaden said as he motioned to the former Obelisk Blue to come closer as he stood next to his ice-cold savior.

She smiled happily up at him, getting lost in his own cold, wicked chocolate-brown eyes for a moment...

His wicked smile coming to him as he looked upon her then turned as they moved forward back to the white dorm. Along the walk Jaden motioned for her to come closer to his side which she did, then he started whispering to her. "Excellent dueling, queen Alexis…As usual your amazing skill has brought your brother into the light." Jaden said.

She blushed, before she heard a voice...

"Alexis this isn't you!" The voice called.

Her cold lifeless eyes widened in horror. "That voice...it can't be..." She whispered.

Suddenly the spirit of a slender female in a red and greenish/blue jumpsuit with a blue tutu and pink ballerina shoes appeared. A worried look upon her face as the girl with short red hair clear greenish/blue glasses covered her eyes as a headset lay placed over her head.

"Lex…" Jaden said his voice rising slighting as he panically turned behind him to see Tutu. "Tutu…" He said his eyes widening slightly.

Atticus stopped walking turning towards the two unaware of Tutu's presence. "Huh what's going on guys?" Atticus asked

"This...it's impossible..." Alexis whimpered, putting a hand to her forehead, willing the cold power of the light in the battle against her fleeting remaining darkness...

Jaden pulled Alexis into his chest hugging her as he looked down at Alexis sadly hugging her and rubbing her back with his hands to relax her. "Its gonna be okay Alexis. I believe in you and the power of your light." He whispered then raised his head up starring angrily at Tutu his eyes cold, and full of hatred towards Tutu.

Tutu glared at him. "Leave her alone!"

"Leave her alone…you leave her alone. Alexis doesn't wish to be blinded by your darkness anymore." Jaden said firmly squeezing Alexis for a second as he kept her close.

"You've been brainwashed, Jaden! Please, wake up!" The ballerina spirit pleaded with him.

"GUYS!...uh hello? Jaden sis?" Atticus asked in bewilderment.

"Brainwashed....Grr" Jaden closed his eyes wincing in pain as the darkness was starting to come forth in Jaden as well as Alexis.

He paused."....w-w-what are you talking about.....my-my eyes have been opened to the truth." He struggled to say. "I...I...I'm n-no l-longer...blinded by the darkn-n…" Jaden couldn't get the last word out.

"Come on, don't let the darkness overpower you!" the voice of another female voice spoke, trying to inspire Jaden.

Jaden immediately shot his eyes open. "A...ak-k-kashi!" Jaden spoke.

"Yes Jaden call me forth, may I use the lights power to parish this dark spirit." Akashi spoke.

"Akashi... Kire Suraisu Kiru " Jaden chanted quickly in Japanese the words 'cut, slice, kill' as suddenly a female sprit with a long ponytail that was half black at the top and half white at the bottom of the ponytail. bandages covering from her breasts down dressed in a slightly torn brown skirt with brown fingerless gloves and bandages rapped over the gloves appeared holding a long katana the warrior jumped spinning around in a circle before landing back to back with Tutu as the long katana sword was now sticking through Tutu's chest.

Tutu screamed in pain.

The katana was pulled out as Tutu faded away.

With a quick flip from the sword the blood flew off the blade and Akashi turned to face Jaden and Alexis. Akashi's serious face turned to a proud smirk as Akashi sheathed her sword. "Thank you Akashi." Jaden said smiling as he released Alexis from his hold.

Akashi bowed to Jaden and Alexis before fading away.


	11. A Foolish Move

_A/N: Tarot card readings were done by my partner for this story and aren't exactly like canon, our apologies to canon tarot lovers! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'Cold As Ice' The band 'Foreigner' owns it. I'm simply using the song's lyrics for my own enjoyment within this story._

_Last Time_

_"Come on, don't let the darkness overpower you!" the voice of another female voice spoke, trying to inspire Jaden. _

_Jaden immediately shot his eyes open. "A...ak-k-kashi!" Jaden spoke. _

_"Yes Jaden call me forth, may I use the lights power to parish this dark spirit." Akashi spoke. _

_"Akashi...__Kire Suraisu Kiru " Jaden chanted quickly in Japanese the words 'cut, slice, kill' as suddenly a female sprit with a long ponytail that was half black at the top and half white at the bottom of the ponytail. bandages covering from her breasts down dressed in a slightly torn brown skirt with brown fingerless gloves and bandages rapped over the gloves appeared holding a long katana the warrior jumped spinning around in a circle before landing back to back with Tutu as the long katana sword was now sticking through Tutu's chest. _

_Tutu screamed in pain. _

_The katana was pulled out as Tutu faded away. _

_With a quick flip from the sword the blood flew off the blade and Akashi turned to face Jaden and Alexis. Akashi's serious face turned to a proud smirk as Akashi sheathed her sword. "Thank you Akashi." Jaden said smiling as he released Alexis from his hold. _

_Akashi bowed to Jaden and Alexis before fading away._

_End Flashback_

Jaden looked down at Alexis. "Lex, Tutu has been eliminated you gonna be safe now, I promise." He said in a sincere voice.

Atticus was looking at the two confused and puzzled.

"What do you mean eliminated?" Alexis queried.

"Destroyed, she was attempting to flood your body with your inner darkness" He said slightly worried by her question as he explained what Cyber Tutu was trying to do.

"You mean for good?" Alexis asked, growing excited over the spirit's likely demise in a twisted way.

"Yes for good, never to harm your pure self again" Jaden said.

Alexis' eyes dulled even darker as the Light took almost total control of her soul, mind and heart…

Jaden's dark eyes become fiery for a second as he smiled. "Alexis your eyes, they are becoming so much darker and more beautiful than before."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Your eyes they have are becoming beautifully dark with your willingness to accept the light completely Lex." He told her happily.

"Really Jay?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes really Lex." He said smiling as Atticus stared at the two annoyed slightly tapping his foot.

"Kiss me Jaden." She whispered, her feelings for him driving her crazy inside.

"Lex...I" He started blushing and turned away, unable to answer her for fear of hurting her feelings. "I'm sorry, but we must complete our duties. We have to get Atticus to Saiou."

Jaden cared about Alexis, but wasn't so ready to rush into things.

Atticus walked up to his sis and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay sis, give it sometime." He said softly to her still having his big brother feelings towards her.

"It's fine." Alexis retorted.

Jaden fell back to her side his hands remaining at his side as the 3 headed to the dorm and towards Saiou's office.

Meanwhile in his office, Saiou laid out 3 tarot cards face down.

Flipping over the first card it revealed The Fool in an upright position. "Ahh The Fool, this represents a new beginning in someone's life, but whose I wonder." Saiou wondered aloud to himself.

The next two cards revealed would be key cards in Jaden and Alexis's relationship. The second card the first key card was the Empress in an upright position. "Hmm could this represent Alexis…?" He questioned himself aloud before he paused. "I must see more."

He flipped over the next card, it was The Hermit upright. "Hmm…" He studied the cards before him before speaking aloud again. "Ahh I see it now Jaden and Alexis have brought me a new member, along the way Alexis has been acting as The Empress showering Jaden with love. However Jaden seeks to move slower in their relationship, as The Hermit he wishes not to rush things." It was just then as he finished speaking to himself that he heard a knock upon his door.

"Master, its Alexis. May Jaden and I enter?"

"Yes, but of course..." Saiou paused. "Trust you two have brought a guest for me to see?" Saiou asked as the door slowly opened.

"Yes." Alexis answered calmly.

The door completely opened revealing Jaden Alexis and behind the two of them Atticus.

Saiou moved his cards back into his deck. He stood up as the trio stepped into his office; he then extended a hand from across his table to Atticus. "Hello, I am Saiou Takuma." He introduced himself politely.

Atticus stepped forward slightly nervous but took his hand. "Atticus Rhodes, sir." Atticus replied quietly.

"Yes so I've heard. Quite the dragon duelist, however from now on you will no longer need the power of Nightshroud" Saiou smirked.

"Yes master..." Atticus answered obediently.

"Now Jaden if you would, please take Atticus to his new room and fetch him a suit, and Atticus you will no longer find use with your darkness dragon deck, I shall take possession of it and give you a better, more pure dragon deck." He took Atticus old deck and handed him a new deck. He then reached in his drawer and pulled out a key.

"Here this is for Atticus' room. Now take your leave, but Miss Rhodes you shall stay. I need a word with you." Saiou said as Jaden and Atticus left.

"Master...did I do something wrong?" She asked, concerned that her master wished her to stay in the room.

"Ohh no not at all my dear, though I did need to speak with you about Jaden." Saiou replied calmly.

She blushed at the mention of him.

"I could tell from the moment you brought Jaden into the society that you cared very much for him. And the cards have only continued to confirm that, however today the cards have brought a little matter to my attention." He explained, looking at his most trusted student from a slight distance.

"T-Tell me." She stammered, nervous at what her master may have found out.

"It concerns Jaden. Jaden he cares very much about you I have no doubt. The truth though is that he is very nervous about moving so quickly into any major relationship." He paused before continuing, "For so long Jaden has known you as a friend. So long in fact that he is having difficulty adjusting. What I'm trying to say is Jaden wants things to move at a slower pace. He wants to take time settling into his new setting, getting used to this new life."

"What are you trying to say?" She asked, a little worried.

"What I am saying is you must move slower; spend time building your friendship. Become close as best friends, and allow Jaden the opportunity to move in when he is ready. Trust me my dear when the time is right he will open up with his feelings for you" He paused sighing, before continuing.

"Do not fear Miss Rhodes none of this is of your own fault. You must understand and respect Jaden's wishes. I understand that you care deeply for him, and I am certain that your love will be strong." He said placing his hands on her shoulders as he spoke.

"I've been in love with him since day 1 sir." She confessed softly.

"I understand Alexis, but you must understand where Jaden is coming from." He reminded her.

"What do you mean, master?" She asked, almost naively.

"Alexis..." he sighed shaking his head tiredly."He isn't ready yet for a more serious relationship. What I mean is, allow Jaden to make the next move. It's obvious you love him. Now all you gotta do is give him the time, to admit that he loves you as well." He explained kindly.

"I understand, master. My apologies." She answered, bowing in respect.

"Do not worry Alexis, I am certain in time he will come to you and admit his feelings, just give him time. In the meantime you should try to focus on your other duties. Such as keeping up with your studies and advancing further in the GX tournament. You are dismissed for now. And remember what I said, give him time, focus on your friendship." Saiou said.

"Yes master Saiou." She answered firmly.

"Ohh Alexis, their is no need to refer to me as master. Saiou will do now; after all we are all equals." He answered, smiling at her.

"You truly think so?" She questioned.

"Yes it is the will of destiny; I am no greater than any of you. I'm just another student within the Academy. Who has made it his goal to destroy the darkness surrounding this world, now off you go. I have things to attend to." Saiou said, beckoning her on her way.

She nodded and calmly walked out.

The rest of the day went about fairly normal. Alexis and Jay went about doing their own thing except at lunch time where the 2 sat together and chatted. Alexis went about her day mostly studying. With Jay doing a little studying, running through his deck and getting comfortable with the new cards he possessed. It wasn't long before the day was done and a new day came. With Jaden determined to prove himself worthy as a member of the Society of Light and capture a win with his new deck.

Jaden awoke performing his usual morning ritual and then slipping into his white uniform.

Jaden was ready to duel someone, anyone. So he thought the best challenge he would get would come from Aster, Chazz, Zane or one of the many pro duelists currently on this island.

Only one thing stood in his way, and that was school. Despite the GX tournament being active, Crowler was still handing out homework. So his first stop would be Alexis's room, after all she took Dueling Psychics 101 and probably needed to turn in her assignment as well. After meeting Alexis it would be breakfast then off to Crowler's office.

After all that he hoped to find an opponent with whom he could test out his deck against. The old Jaden would never have been this organized or for that matter have even finished his homework. The old Jaden might have rushed to get the answers from Syrus, or Alexis. But not this Jaden he was more prepared and focused.

The old Jaden would of never planned out his day, but the old Jaden wasn't here...the white Jaden was.

He headed to her room passing by several students, but ignoring them. His focus was on Alexis. He just hopped unlike yesterday he wouldn't have to wake her up. Not that he didn't want to; it was how totally nerve wrecking the whole matter was. Touching Alexis in general made him feel nervous.

Luckily for the ex-Slifer, this time she was awake. Calmly, she hummed the tune of Foreigner's 'Cold As Ice' as she made last-minute revisions to her homework and deck.

Jaden came to her door knocking on it.

"Jay? That you?" She asked, putting on her white heels.

"Yup sure is Lex. May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, Jay." She answered happily.

He opened the door walking. He smiled evilly feeling her coldness as he eyed the girl dressed in the beautiful color white. "Hey Lex I was about to grab a bite to eat and drop off the homework Crowler gave us. Care to join me?"

She smirked darkly. "It would be my honor. By the way Jay...tell me something."

"Yeah, sure Lex." He answered, grinning at her.

"Have you ever heard of the band Foreigner?" She queried.

"Can't say I have Lex. Why you a fan?" He asked in response.

"Yeah. I have a song I want you to hear by them."

"Sure, I'm always into hearing new tunes" He walked over to her desk and carefully sat himself in the seat under the desk.

Calmly, she put in a CD of Foreigner's Cold As Ice and it began to play…

'_You're as cold as ice  
You're willing to sacrifice our love  
You never take advice  
Someday you'll pay the price  
I know_

I've seen it before  
It happens all the time  
Closing the door  
You leave the world behind  
You're digging for gold  
Yet throwing away  
A fortune in feelings  
But someday you'll pay

You're as cold as ice

You're willing to sacrifice our love  
You want Paradise  
Someday you'll pay the price  
I know

I've seen it before

Cold as ice you know  
That you are  
Cold as ice

Ooh  
ooh  
ooh  
Cold as cold as ice'

As the song comes to an end he chuckles. "Interesting song Lex."

"Thanks Jay. I think it works perfectly for us." Alexis giggled.

Meanwhile Chazz was in his room blaring a heavy rock song, the song Ice Queen from the band Within Temptation.

Syrus covered his ears with his pillow, trying to drown out the noise from next door that was pulsing through the walls...

"You better hide for her freezing hell…On cold wing's she's coming you better keep moving…" The voice of a female singer rang, joined in by Chazz's male voice.

"**CHAZZ!!! SHUT UP!!! I CAN'T SLEEP!!**" Sy screamed as loud as he could.

Chazz couldn't hear him. Syrus would have to go to his room and stop him…

"When she embraces your heart turns to stone. She comes at night when you're all alone. And when she whispers your blood shall run cold…" Chazz sang.

Syrus growled, getting out of bed and stomping over before slamming the door open to Chazz's room. "Hey, No-hit wonder!! **I'M TRYING TO SLEEP DAMN IT!!**"

"Whenever she is raging she takes all life away. Haven't you seen? Haven't you seen? The ruins of our world...." Chazz falls to his knees as he says the last words pausing for a few seconds reflecting on Alexis. He hears a loud slam and looks up to see Syrus as mad as a killer hornet bee.

"Uhh..." Chazz muttered as he pulled out from his pocket a remote shutting off the CD player even though the song was over. "S-sorry Sy, it's just this song. It's really got me thinkin' about Alexis and what she did to Jaden...and could do to us." Chazz said nervously.

"Well next time play it at a **LOWER VOLUME!!!**" Syrus screamed at him.

Chazz fell backwards from how loud Sy had screamed at him.

"What's up soldiers?" the familiar voice of Hassleberry said who was already dressed and had been out jogging.

"Ask him!!" Sy growled, walking out of the room, still very irritated.

"Hey wait. Sy...since your up, you two care to join me for breakfast?" Hassleberry asked as Chazz got up nodding his head.

"No! I'm going back to bed! I'd still be asleep if Chazz hadn't been practicing for American Idol over there!" Sy grumbled.

"Fine suit yourself." Hassleberry said.

"Hey Sy wait, Aniki might be there." Chazz said, trying to change the bluenette's mind.

"No way...he's too busy with his little 'Ice Queen'!" Sy bickered.

"Fine, I'll tell Aniki you said Hi" Chazz said starting to walk off with Hassleberry.

"He won't care..." Sy huffed, climbing back into his own bed.

Chazz turned around. "How do you know, or is it that you've given up on Aniki?" Chazz asked.

But Sy was already back in bed, asleep...

Chazz turned away with a growl to himself.

Hassleberry and Chazz arrived at the cafeteria just as Jay and Alexis were leaving. Jay stood by Alexis's side and held her hand a bit nervous, but once he noticed Hassleberry and Chazz he gave her hand a gentle squeeze to alert her.

"What's up, Jay?" Alexis asked, curious.

"Two losers dead ahead." He said as the 2 sides prepared to intersect, crossing paths.

Chazz was looking straight at Alexis ignoring Jaden, just focusing on Alexis.

'_Okay just gotta be strong, be strong she's just your average female duelist. He noticed Jay and swallowed hard. This is it.'_ His worried face quickly turned to a smile. "Hey my little Lexi-rama" He said confidently.

Her look hardened into a cold glare as she slapped him. "Don't call me that, dork! I hate that name!" She shouted.

"Aww, what's the matter Baby having a rough mor-" Suddenly the cocky Chazz felt a sharp pain in his foot as Jaden crushed his foot over Chazz's toes, cutting him off abruptly.

"I believe the correct name is Queen Alexis." Jaden said harshly before turning away holding Alexis's hand ignoring Chazz who was shouting, "See ya later Lexi baby!"

Unfortunately for him, Alexis heard and turned around walking back to the raven-haired duelist very slowly but her eyes were burning with cold hatred and anger...

Chazz started getting nervous scared, but he couldn't stop now, he had already struck a nerve and now he was gonna aim to top it all off. So he put on his best scared face.

"You must have a death wish, dork..." She hissed.

Chazz did the unthinkable. He leaped forward and locked lips with her forcing a kiss on her cold lips. Jaden's heart skipped a beat as he witnessed Chazz locking lips with Alexis, as Jaden stood there stunned into silence.

She pulled away, absolutely livid. "**HOW DARE YOU KISS ME, YOU DARKENED IDIOT!!!!**" She screamed, completely infuriated, ready to kill him if she could. She vowed only Jaden could kiss her and she meant it.

Hassleberry instantly grabbed Chazz by the arm pulling him away from near Alexis and running away from her towards the exit on the other end dragging Chazz along… "Now why in Sam Hill did you go doing that for Sarge...Do you have a death wish?" Hassleberry asked Chazz.

Jaden ran up to Alexis placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lex...I swear **I SWEAR!**...that he will pay for that. I promise on my life, Chazz will **PAY!**" Jaden said.

To be continued…


	12. Warriors And Water

_A/N: This chapter features White Jaden's first duel! Enjoy! Also my partner and I own his opponent, Kenji Hernandez._

_Last Time_

_Chazz did the unthinkable. He leaped forward and locked lips with her forcing a kiss on her cold lips. Jaden's heart skipped a beat as he witnessed Chazz locking lips with Alexis, as Jaden stood there stunned into silence. _

_She pulled away, absolutely livid. "__**HOW DARE YOU KISS ME, YOU DARKENED IDIOT!!!!**__" She screamed, completely infuriated, ready to kill him if she could. She vowed only Jaden could kiss her and she meant it._

_Hassleberry instantly grabbed Chazz by the arm pulling him away from near Alexis and running away from her towards the exit on the other end dragging Chazz along… "Now why in Sam Hill did you go doing that for Sarge...Do you have a death wish?" Hassleberry asked Chazz. _

_Jaden ran up to Alexis placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lex...I swear __**I SWEAR!**__...that he will pay for that. I promise on my life, Chazz will __**PAY!**__" Jaden said._

_End Flashback_

Alexis' eyes were still filled with cold fury. "Jay I will relish that. Let's go so I can sanitize myself of his filthy mouth..." She snarled, still highly irate with Chazz.

He took her hand into his. "It'll be okay Lex." he said comfortingly.

Meanwhile…

"I'll ask you again. What the hell were you thinking Sarge?" Hassleberry asked as the two were outside.

"Well I've been feeling so helpless lately. Helpless in not saving Alexis. I should of dueled her not Jaden. But instead he duels and loses. And after hearing that Ice Queen song I started feeling afraid of her. But on the way here, I made up my mind, no more being helpless and afraid. My plan was simple; get back the old Alexis, through my actions. You see the old Alexis hated it when I tried to hit on her. Seriously she wasn't into it at all, so I hoped that by acting all lovey dovey with her I could get her angry at me-" Chazz explained before he was interrupted.

"Well you got that Sarge." Hassleberry interrupted.

"Yeah and that was the plan." responded Chazz as he continued, "I was hoping to get her to remember how her old self used to hate that, get her to remember her old self yelling at me to knock it off or cut it out, that is what I was going for…..though…" He sighed in disappointment, before continuing, "I hoped that kiss would be really, well awesome! But it was the exact opposite. I mean her lips were so icy cold, they were practically frozen. It was terrible my body was freezing my insides feeling cold…and not in a good way, might I add. That kiss it was devoid of any warmth, so cold and unwelcoming, it was terrible…still with any luck my plan might yet work, I just gotta keep at it." Chazz answered, perking back up again.

"Sarge, let me do the planning this time…" Hassleberry sighed.

"Fine whatever, I still think my idea will work" Chazz said.

Meanwhile, Alexis and Jaden dropped off their homework and Alexis got washed up from the nearby bathroom.

The two were once again outside when Jaden spoke up, "Hey Lex, after what Chazz did I'm even more ready to destroy someone with my new deck"

"Heh, who will it be?" She asked, eager to know.

"Whom ever I find" Jaden said. "Come on" He said walking off to look for an opponent.

She happily followed him. "Well no matter who it is, they'll fall before us." She said, grinning coldly.

"Yes." He said. It wasn't long before he spotted a group of duelists eager to challenge them all.

However before he could do anything a man came from behind Alexis. "Alexis Rhodes accept my challenge." the male voice said. "One on one your ice deck VS my water deck."

"Heh, please I'd crush you. But if you're that eager to be put on ice, fine."

"Not so fast." Jaden said turning to face the duelist that had spoken to her. "Your not worthy of facing her. Instead how about me?" Jaden said.

"No thanks pipsqueak. I'm not here to face a lightweight." The voice said.

Alexis gave the man an icy glare. "Jaden Yuki is no lightweight. He's twice the duelist you'll ever be!"

He stood back slightly shocked by her look and verbal outburst. "Fine if he wants it he's got it one on one. Follow me." The man said leading them near the shore. "The names Kenji Hernandez, ready?" Kenji asked Jaden.

"Don't worry Jay. You'll take him easy." Alexis replied confidently.

"Yeah I got this. Thanks Lex." Jaden answered, smiling.

Kenji had a long black ponytail and business suit on it was of a blue color along with black shoes. He laughed and removed the top of his suit revealing no undershirt then removed his pants to reveal black swim trunks and removed his shoes and socks. "Ahh that's better now game on!"

Jaden smiled. "Since I'm just a mere amateur compared to you, its only right that you go first."

Kenji lights up his duel disk. Jaden pulls his out and inserts his deck lighting up his duel disk.

Jaden: 4000

Kenji: 4000

The two each draw 5 cards. "Fine. My turn, I draw." Kenji said, drawing his 6th card.

A serious look comes to Kenji's face as he pulls 2 cards from his hand to play. "I set 1 monster face down and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw." Jaden said picking up the top card from his deck smiling evilly. _'Akashi already. Destiny seems to be in my favor'_ He thought darkly.

"I'm gonna summon this monster in attack mode. Manju of The Ten Thousand Hands!" Jaden said as an odd freaky grey creature with red eyes and many hands sticking from its body appeared on the field. (1400/1000)

"And thanks to his ability I get to take a ritual spell card or ritual monster from my deck and add it into my hand. Of course you get to see it." Jaden searched his deck and revealed Paladin Of White Dragon.

"Now I play White Dragon Ritual and sacrifice Manju to summon Paladin of White Dragon in attack mode!" (1900/1200)

"Now I equip my Paladin with this." he said showing Mage Power. "Mage Power. And that means he gains 500 attack and defense points for each Magic and Trap on my side of the field!"

A warrior incased in white armor riding a mighty white dragon appeared on the field. Then a white aura shot up around the warrior and his dragon as Mage Power was played, boosting his stats to 2400/1700 respectively.

"Now Paladin of White Dragon attack his face down monster!" Jaden demanded.

The dragon burst off at mach speed and the swordsman drew out his sword running his weapon right through the face down monster Maiden of Aqua.

"Grr...." Kenji growled surprised that Jaden was able to get that monster off so quickly.

"My turn is over." Jaden said in a monotone voice, trying to not come across as cocky or arrogant against Kenji.

Alexis grinned darkly. "If that's all you've got, my prince will crush you!" She taunted, mocking his first turn strategy of only a facedown monster.

Jaden blushed looking surprised by her comment.

"Funny, its only the first round and you already think he's won" Kenji said playfully, teasing her.

"My turn, I draw" Kenji drew his card. "Excellent! For my first card I'll play this Magic Card, Fissure, destroying the only monster on your field. So farewell, Paladin of White Dragon." The ground began to shake as Paladin of White Dragon exploded in a burst of pixels.

"Now say hello to this. Giant Red Seasnake" he said as a long red snake creature appeared on the field. (1800/1000)

"And that's not all, you see in addition to my water monster comes the perfect field spell. Legendary Ocean!" He placed down the field spell and soon the once rocky surface the monsters had been battling on changed into a large pool of water. The water surged to the point where it rose slightly above Jaden's head.

The Giant Red Seasnake was now submerged in the water. "Heh...now the fun really begins, with Legendary Ocean all water monsters lose 1 star and gain 200 attack plus defense!" Kenji said as the Seasnake's stats rose to 2000/1200 respectively.

"Seasnake attack him directly. Kenji said as the snake swam through the water crashing into Jaden's chest with Jaden screaming in pain as hid life points dropped to 2000.

"My turn is done Mr. Yuki." Kenji said, teasing him.

'_Damn!'_ Jaden mentally cursed to himself as Kenji had taken out his 2 powerful cards and half his life points.

Still Jaden looked upon his hand and saw an opportunity to destroy his field spell and monster in 1 move. "My turn. I Draw." Jaden drew his card. '_This move might be risky'_ Jaden thought, but still he had no choice. If he didn't destroy that monster he could be finished next turn.

"I play this monster Akashi, Swordswoman of radiant light!"

Suddenly from the sky a swordsman the same one as the spirit that killed the Tutu spirit, appeared. Falling from the sky gripping her katana with both hands the blade pointed downward her knees bent. She sunk down the ocean hitting the bottom her katana stuck into the ground. A crack appeared where the katana was stuck and a bright light crept from the crack, riding up the katana as she pulled her katana from the ground.

Kenji eyed the monster curious of what this card he had never seen before could do.

"With my Akashi she gains 100 attack points for each light monster that I remove from my graveyard up to 2 light monsters so I remove 2 light monsters my Manju and Paladin of White Dragon giving her 200 more attack boosting her attack from 1650 to 1850!" Jaden said.

"Ha, what a joke. I honestly expected more after that entrance from your swordswoman. Ohh well, once your turn is done my snake will crush her." Kenji said, taunting him.

"Not so fast. Idiot I would never have played just her without another card waiting in the wing. I play the almighty White Veil!" He declared revealing his card he smiled proudly as Akashi became surrounded by a white aura.

"Now Akashi will attack your seasnake." Jaden ordered as Akashi tossed her katana high into the air or rather high into the water, the katana flying forward as well. Akashi jumped up into the ocean performing a somersault catching the katana in midair and landing with the katana cutting the seasnake in half, even more surprising the ocean had faded and Akashi was standing on dry land.

"How!?" Kenji asked shocked. "Hmm...Lex care to explain?" Jaden asked turning to her.

Alexis grinned wickedly. "White Veil destroys all your spell and trap cards when the equipped monster strikes!"

"What!?..." Kenji felt his life points decrease by 50. "Lucky shot; sadly I still hold a much greater advantage." Kenji responded with. "I have 3950 life points and you only have 2000." Kenji said.

"Keep talking like that and your arrogance might cost you this duel" Jaden said.

Jaden placed 1 card face down. "My turn is done" Jaden said.

Alexis giggled softly. "You go, Jay. Crush his sorry soul!" She encouraged.

Kenji drew his card. "Today just isn't your day. I summon Giant Red Seasnake in attack mode. And now you will be punished. Big Bang Shot!"

Another snake appeared with a fire shooting around its body. "Now thanks to my Big Bang Shot my monster gains 400 more attack points and will be able to destroy your swordswoman." Kenji said. "Go Seasnake demolish her." The seasnake charged savagely at Akashi piercing through her body, making Akashi explode in a storm of pixels.

Jaden felt a sharp pain as the negative effect of White Veil zapped his life points to 350. "What is this?" Kenji asked curious as to why the boy lost so many life points as his creature was only 550 points stronger.

"Ahh, it was a risky move....but it had to be done." Jaden said to himself mostly. "My White Veil makes me take the original attack of my monster equipped to it as damage." Jaden struggled to say falling to both knees. "Ohh really...well then judging by that and the damage you take from my monster defeating yours, its game over." Kenji said, pointing out that Jay was due to take 150 more points of damage than he could sustain.

"Jay!! Are you all right?!" She cried, rushing to his side in panic.

Jaden held his right hand out in a stop motion, making Alexis halt short of him. "It's not game over not with this card. Painless Death!" Jaden stood up.

"When a monster on my side is destroyed this card negates any battle damage dealt." He said as his card was revealed and then faded away.

"It matters not how long you stall, you _**WILL**_ eventually fall to me." Kenji said.

"I'm not falling to a water obsessed freak like you. And I believe unless you have any other cards to play it's my move." Jaden said.

"Yes, yes go ahead." Kenji said.

"Alright. My turn! I Draw!" He drew his card completely ignoring Alexis, his eyes burning with a strong desire to win. The desire Jaden had never lost the desire to always come out on top. "I play Pot of Greed!" Jaden said as two cards came from the top of his deck, into his hand.

"Just what I needed. I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode." A magician dressed in white appeared wielding a white staff. (1700/1900) "Now I play Bright Castle!"

Suddenly a bright castle shot up from the ground behind the magician flooding light onto him. "With this his attack jumps up to 2400. Now Skilled White destroy his worthless snake." The skilled White Magician raced towards the snake spinning its staff in a circle with one hand as it reached the snake bringing the staff down forcefully upon the snake destroying it in an explosion of pixels. Kenji let loose a small yelp as his life points fell to 3750.

"You shouldn't have counted me out so easily and because of that you have paid. Now start your turn." Jaden said in a commanding voice

Alexis grinned evilly, flashing Jaden a thumbs-up.

Jaden was focused dead ahead at Kenji failing to acknowledge Alexis.

Kenji drew his card sighing. "I set 1 monster in face down defense position. Turn end" Kenji moaned.

"What ran out of snakes or is he your face down monster either way, the advantage falls to me. I draw. "Now I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands...and of course you know the drill" Jaden pulled from his deck Paladin of White Dragon. "Now Skilled White destroy his monster and Manju attack him directly." His Skilled White Magician leapt up into the air and crashed down with its staff on his face down monster Maiden of the Aqua destroying it and then Manju reached 1 of its hands over to Kenji smacking him in the face. Kenji's life points fell to 2350 as Kenji let out a cry in pain.

Alexis looked on, a bit hurt he wasn't acknowledging her.

"Draw!" Kenji quickly drew his card. "I set 1 monster face down defense." Kenji said, a serious expression upon his face as he set his monster face down. "Turn End." Kenji said.

"Hmm...trying to hide your own fear. Don't worry this duel will be over soon. My turn Draw!" Jaden drew his card. "Attack Skilled White destroy his face down!"

Skilled White raced towards the face down slashing with his staff. Suddenly the face down monster revealed itself to be Penguin Soldier.

"Ha you fell into my trap. Penguin Soldier will return your Skilled White and Manju back to your hand."

Skilled White and Manju returned to Jaden's hand.

"Now your field is empty Jaden. What will you do?" Kenji asked.

"This. I set 1 monster in face down defense position and set 1 other card face down. Turn end!" Jaden said.

"My turn Jaden. Draw!" he drew his card smirking. "We all know you set that Skilled White Magician. It was pointless to hide that card. Either way I also set 1 monster in face down defense position. The difference is you don't know what my card is." Kenji said proudly. "Turn end."

"It doesn't matter; the white light will ensure my win and your demise along with your darkness!" Jaden said. "My turn draw!" Jaden drew his card. "I flip my monster face up." Skilled White Magician was revealed. "Now I also summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands! And thanks to him being returned, I get to use his effect again. This time I'll get White dragon ritual!" Jaden said searching his deck for said card and revealing it.

He played White Dragon Ritual. "Now comes White Dragon Ritual and with it I sacrifice Manju to summon Paladin of White Dragon in attack mode. Now Skilled White attack his face down."

Skilled White did so thrusting its staff into the face down Yomi Ship. "Due to Yomi Ship's effect your skilled white magician is destroyed as well." Kenji said.

"No matter for I have Paladin of White Dragon attack you directly" His paladin raced on its dragon to Kenji, once within range the Paladin slashed its sword across Kenji's chest. Kenji screamed in pain his life points hitting 450.

"Looks like I'm closing the gap" Jaden said smirking evilly.

Alexis laughed wickedly, loving Kenji's suffering so as to reflect the cold-hearted witch she had become.

Kenji started becoming nervous. '_I can't lose to this punk.'_

"I draw. I set 1 monster face down." A sweat drop fell from his forehead as he prayed Jaden wouldn't be able to summon another monster.

"Its over with this. The draw of destiny!" Jaden drew his card. "I summon White Ninja in attack mode. (1500/800) Now Paladin of White Dragon crush his face down." His white paladin flew forward on his dragon and stabbed its sword into the face down Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness. It was almost fitting in a way that Kenji's final monster card should be a warrior of "darkness".

Kenji stammered backwards.

"White Ninja you know what to do." The White Ninja leapt into the air and pulled out 3 shuriken flinging the tiny star shaped blades at Kenji they pierced his body as he let out one final cry in pain before falling down and out.

"I win!" Jaden said as the monsters faded. "And since your out. I'll just take your medals, not that you'll be needing them." Jaden said grabbing all 46 medals and adding them into his collection... "Ahh I have quite the collection now" Jaden said looking upon his medals.

To be continued…


	13. Frozen Victims

_A/N: In the original version of the tag duel, there were a few errors with card effects. This slight rewrite acknowledges and corrects those errors. My apologies to the readers who are sticklers for proper card effects._

_Last Time_

_"Its over with this. The draw of destiny!" Jaden drew his card. "I summon White Ninja in attack mode. (1500/800) Now Paladin of White Dragon crush his face down." His white paladin flew forward on his dragon and stabbed its sword into the face down Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness. It was almost fitting in a way that Kenji's final monster card should be a warrior of "darkness". _

_Kenji stammered backwards. _

_"White Ninja you know what to do." The White Ninja leapt into the air and pulled out 3 shuriken flinging the tiny star shaped blades at Kenji they pierced his body as he let out one final cry in pain before falling down and out. _

_"I win!" Jaden said as the monsters faded. "And since your out. I'll just take your medals, not that you'll be needing them." Jaden said grabbing all 46 medals and adding them into his collection... "Ahh I have quite the collection now" Jaden said looking upon his medals. _

_End Flashback_

"Jay I'm so proud of you…" Alexis said joyfully with happy tears in her eyes.

"Huh?" Jaden said turning around to see Alexis. "Uh chill Lex, it was just one duel." Jaden said a little nervous by her reaction, simply because he was so caught off-guard by it.

"You almost lost! Don't cut it so close next time...please?"

"Relax; the white light saw me through to my victory, in the end." Jaden said. "I was safe and will always be safe, under the glorious white light" Jaden added, looking at her with gentle regard.

"You...just had me afraid..." She whispered.

Jaden looked down beginning to feel sorry for how he had been acting towards Alexis. "Sorry Lex, I'll be more careful for you." He walked up to his friend smiling sincerely towards her.

"Thanks Jay...can I ask you a question?" She asked, her voice getting shy.

"Sure Lex, anything." Jaden asked, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, before quickly pulling it back, realizing what he was doing.

"Why did you resist me so?" She asked, both concerned and curious.

"Resist? What do you mean?" Jaden queried.

"I mean, you wouldn't see the Light till I beat you." She explained.

"That was the old me. I was shrouded in darkness, blind to the truth. I required you, your white ice deck and the power of the white light to save me from the darkness and open my eyes, my mind to the truth and show me the glorious white light." He explained.

"But have I truly saved you?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Huh? Do you believe darkness to still exist within me?" He asked arching his eyebrow.

"Well...kind of." She answered, with a sweatdrop.

"Alexis, in the past I was naive to the world. All I cared about was dueling, and being the best winning. I always looked upon every defeated opponent and said cheer up. I told them, they had put on a great match. The truth is though; I never meant it for me. To me winning was everything. That was who I was. The best and I believed myself to be unstoppable. But now I have changed, thanks to you those desires I spoke of no longer exist." He said.

Though that last part wasn't true not entirely true at least. He still felt a desire, even if only a subtle one in the desire to win and not be upstaged. It still remained and it was clear through his actions in that duel, what with him ignoring Alexis.

"So what exists in their place, Jay?" She asked, purely curious.

"...white the desire to wear white, the desire to act in a more pure manner and the desire to serve and obey Saiou. Do what destiny asks of me in order to destroy the darkness in this world." He said partially lying about a few of those desires, and leaving out his desire to someday perhaps become closer to Alexis.

She bit her lip, slightly turning away from him, feeling hurt that he didn't mention her.

"Lex, what's wrong?" He asked worried a little as he began moving his hand near her shoulder stopping himself before touching her shoulder his hand remaining a few inches from her shoulder.

"Don't you have any desires with me?" She whispered, hurt.

Jaden pulled his hand back to his side "Of course!" he said quickly. "I want us to be really good friends. Best friends even!" Jaden added

"How can I believe that? You didn't acknowledge me hardly at all in the duel..."

"I...I..." He stuttered thinking back to the duel. She was right he had kind of ignored her. Especially after she had been so worried about him, he had just blown her off.

"You're right Alexis. I didn't acknowledge you. Even with all of your support. I blew you off, and I can't explain exactly why. But..." A frown upon his face, he turned her to face him. "I shouldn't have ignored you. After all, you're the reason I'm even here right now. I owe a lot to you Alexis. And I promise to be a better friend from now. I mean it." He hugged her. "The last thing I wanna do is hurt you, ever again."

Her eyes still showed hurt. "Prove it to me..."

He released her from his hug.

"I…alrighty. What if we duel? You and me vs. 2 opponents. And I'll prove myself a worthy partner and show you that I do care." Jaden offered, sighing. It was lame, but the best thing he could come up with.

Alexis grinned. "I like that plan…"

He let out a sigh of relief. "Then it's settled I'll show you my trust through a partner duel. Tomorrow after all our meetings are over." He said confidently.

"I look forward to it." She replied.

"Me too, I will show you that I can be trusted. I'll prove my worth to you Alexis." He said

The day went by as usual and soon night came. Jaden was fiddling with his deck, when he noticed a card lying on the floor. Polymerization it read. "Hmm..." he picked the card up eyeing it for a few seconds before adding it into his deck.

Back in her room in the White Dorm, Alexis' mind shifted to Jaden. _'Should I trust him after how he acted in the last duel...wait why am I doubting myself, I brought him into the Light!'_ She thought while picking up a Fusion Gate card and adding it to her deck.

The next morning came. Jaden awoke rested and ready to tackle the day ahead, determined to prove himself to Alexis. After that last duel, he was so frustrated with his actions. He berated losing himself in the duel not to mention ignoring her support. Today would be different today he was going to need her support to help him win this duel.

He showered himself and got dressed in his white attire. He met up with Alexis at the meeting Saiou was holding for the Society of Light. After the meeting Jaden confronted Alexis. "Hey Lex, if your ready, I'm ready to find 2 opponents to duel."

"Excellent." Alexis answered with a sinister smile.

"So that's a yes. Alrighty I was thinkin maybe we should fight some useful opponents. You know 2 opponents that can help us and the society."

"Yes but they should also be a bit...inexperienced."

"Agreed." He paused to think of who would fit the bill. "Ah ha, Lex were you perhaps alluding to Jasmine and Mindy your former friends?" He asked

"That's exactly who I meant." She replied, smiling wickedly.

A wicked smile crept on his face as he eagerly agreed with her plan. "It's a perfect chance for us to bring in more members." He said walking away with Alexis. "Now we just need to find them." Jaden said mostly to himself.

"Come on Jay, have you forgotten how ditzy they are? Their probably right out in the open."

"Yeah of course." Jaden said with a quiet laugh.

Meanwhile Jasmine and Mindy had just finished having lunch. They had made note of Chazz bragging to Syrus and Hassleberry about his last 7 victories he had gained over white students. The two were now walking around together, when they were spotted by Jaden.

"Dead ahead, looks like they are really ditzy hang out in the open practically asking for someone to challenge them to a duel. Unfortunately for them, we will be their opponents." Jaden said as they headed near Mindy and Jasmine.

"I love the way you think, Jaden." She giggled.

Jasmine and Mindy quickly spotted the two.

"Mindy look it's them" Jasmine whispered urgently to her.

Mindy quickly turned and spotted the two. "Ohh great Alexis and Jaden. Just what we don't need…" Mindy said.

"Hello Jasmine, Mindy…" Jaden said coolly.

Alexis chuckled darkly, her cold amber eyes full of power-hungry lust it seemed.

"Look we don't want any trouble, so if you don't mind..." Jasmine said

"Actually we do." Jaden said cutting her off.

"You see we have decided to bring you two into the Society of Light. We promise you will find it to be most enjoyable, however should you refuse we are prepared to duel." Jaden added sinisterly.

"Forget it; we don't wanna join your group." Jasmine said

"Yeah!" Mindy added rather forcefully.

"Are you afraid of losing to us, fearful of your own weakness? If I remember correctly, it was Alexis who told you two to protect your own pride. If you back out you'll only be further belittling yourselves!" Jaden said confidently, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Look we said..." Mindy started but was suddenly cut off by Jasmine.

"Fine, actually we accept. You two seem to think your gods, well your not. Alexis always believed in us saw our potential and now is the time we unleash it. Come on Mindy don't let those white losers push us around." Jasmine urged her friend.

Mindy nodded her head, convincing herself to duel as well.

"Fine then a tag duel you 2 white losers VS us "Jasmine said.

"Agreed lets find a spot for this duel." Jaden said and scanned the area and pointed to a place in the woods.

The four arrived at said spot. The group agreed to decide the order by a coin toss. If it landed as heads Mindy and Jasmine chose, if it came up tails then Jaden and Alexis chose.

Jaden flipped it and the coin landed on tails. "Alright Alexis lets do it this way. You, Jasmine, me and then Mindy sound good?" Jaden asked her.

"Sure." Alexis agreed.

"**DUEL**!" They all shouted.

Jaden/Alexis: 8000

Jasmine/Mindy: 8000

"I place one card facedown on the field. Now I summon Snow Sprite in attack mode." She said as the wickedly beautiful ice fairy came to her side, chuckling.

"How do you 2 dorks like that one. No magic cards can be used, for now at least." Jaden taunted as the two non-Society girls appeared frustrated.

"Now to add to your misery, I play White Blizzard! That ends my turn."

"Grr..." Jasmine drew her card. "I set 2 cards face down, then I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode." A Harpie Lady with long purplish/red hair and what looked to be long dark-green wings appeared on the field with her signature call. (1800/1300) "Now that ends my turn." Jasmine said.

"Harpies?! Since when did that loser get those?!" Alexis wondered, shocked, that Jasmine and likely Mindy were using some of Mai Valentine's signature cards.

"You look surprised Alexis. I guess your little pep talk did more than you expected. We've been fixing up our decks a bit." Jasmine said.

Jaden turned towards Jasmine. "Harpie Lady or not you still don't stand a chance against the power of our white decks. My turn!" Jaden drew his card. "I'll start with this card. Hammer Shot!" He announced as a large wooden hammer came down smashing Cyber Harpie Lady to bits.

"Not so fast, my Harpie may be gone, but I use this card Jar of Greed to draw 1 card." Jasmine announced revealing her face down.

"Big deal, one pathetic card won't save you…" Alexis sneered.

Jaden sighed, growing frustrated before grinning wickedly as he thought of something he'd nearly forgotten to do. "I'm not done, just yet. Next I'll use Alexis' Snow Sprite to attack you 2 losers directly, that is, if you'll let me, Lex."

Alexis grinned. "Sure Jay, I'll gladly allow that." She answered, grinning wickedly.

Jaden nodded. "Snow Sprite, attack them directly!" He commanded.

The icy fairy leapt into the air, launching a beam of ice at Jasmine, causing her side's life points to fall by 1100, though she didn't look very concerned.

Jaden/Alexis: 8000

Jasmine/Mindy: 6900

"I'm gonna set 1 monster face down and end my turn." Jaden replied, pleased with himself.

"I'm up." Mindy said as she drew. "I'm gonna start with this card Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode" (1800/1050) A young fairy female appeared with long white wings. "Next I'll set 2 cards face down and have my Dunames crush your Snow Sprite. Attack!"

Dunames flew towards Snow Sprite and slashed the Sprite into pieces, dropping their life points to 7300.

"Now I end my turn" Mindy said proudly as Jasmine turned to her. "Nice shot!"

"My Sprite! How dare you!" Alexis snarled.

"Aww too bad Alexis, looks like your not as tough as I had thought." Jasmine teased.

"I summon Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!" She called as an ice dragon arose with a frosty roar. (1800/1000)

"Now I use Snatch Steal so your Witch is mine!" She announced as the Witch's eyes glazed over, floating over to the whitened student's side, giving her former team an evil grin.

Jaden smiled proudly.

"No my witch!" Mindy cried out.

Alexis smiled evilly as she pulled one of her favorite cards from her hand. "Now I use your worst nightmare..."

"Ahh no!" Mindy said in a scared tone.

"It can't be!" Jasmine said worried.

She laughed wickedly. "Activate the all-seeing all-powerful White Veil!!"

The two girls began to shake in fear.

"I equip it on to my Dragon. Jay?"

"Sure Lex that sounds good." Jaden said.

"Mind if I reveal your monster?"

"Yeah sure Lex it's all yours."

"Thanks Jay. I flip summon his monster, White Ninja! (1500/800) Now Blizzard Dragon attack!"

"Hold on their girl I'm gonna activate a card before you attack I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your White Veil!" Mindy said triumphantly.

"My sacred White Veil...How dare you do that to it!" Alexis screamed angrily.

"Grr she will pay..." Jaden mumbled, also very mad.

"Yeah go ahead attack us, are spells and traps are safe at least." Mindy said.

The dragon let out a burst of cold ice...

Mindy and Jasmine were struck by the ice. Then a White Ninja flung several shuriken at them, followed by a witch crashing into them.

Alexis laughed as she watched them lose over half their life points…

Alexis/Jaden: 7300

Jasmine/Mindy: 2900

The two girls fell to their knees. "Are you done?!" Jasmine barked.

"My turn's done." Alexis teased.

"Finally!" Jasmine said drawing her card as her side's life points rose to 3900 due to the effect of Alexis' Snatch Steal. "I'm gonna summon Birdface in attack mode. (1600/1600) Then I'll play my own little Snatch Steal to take Blizzard Dragon. "A bird creature appeared on the field and Blizzard Dragon came to her field. "Now Blizzard Dragon attacks your Witch" The two monsters collided exploding into pixels.

"Oh no! You little bastards..." She hissed.

"Now Birdface attack White Ninja!" Jasmine said as the bird swooped down clawing White Ninja into a mess of pixels. Their life points fell to 7200

"My turn. Draw" Jaden drew his card then a smirk began appearing on his face a sudden gleam in his eye. "Alexis do you trust me?" Jaden asked.

"Of course Jaden sweetie." She purred softly.

"Umm yeah you didn't seem to after that last duel." He said to her then faced forward.

"Anyways. I'm gonna play the spell card Heaven's End!" Suddenly a sharp pain hit Jaden and Alexis as their life points dropped to 3600.

Alexis groaned in pain, holding her side. "Ahh...Jay what was that?"

"Now my spell card activates every player can discard 1 monster from their hand to search their deck for another monster of the same attribute reveal the chosen card to their opponent and add it into their hand." He said proudly as he revealed the monster he was tossing out Magician of Faith.

Calmly she tossed out Aquarian Alessa and searched out Blue-Ice White Night Dragon.

Jaden picked up his Battousai, of the Sacred Light. Mindy tossed out her Dunames the Dark Angel to get out Airknight Parshath. Jasmine dropped Flying Kamakiri #1 and got Roc from the Valley of Haze.

The players revealed the cards with Mindy and Jasmine frustrated at how much weaker their monsters were.

"Alright we add the cards into are hand and then that's that for the card." Jaden answered.

"Now I play this card Sacred Light of Boundless Power allowing me to remove 2 light monsters from my graveyard, so out goes Magician of Faith and White Ninja to summon my Battousai of the Sacred Light in attack mode!" He said proudly.

"Ohh and it's a shame my monster was special summoned otherwise your trap hole might have worked." Jaden said mockingly.

"What how did--?" Mindy said being cut off by Jaden.

"Excuse me; I believe Alexis can answer this one for me." Jaden said

Alexis laughed darkly. "The power of the white light shows us all! You can't hide anything from us, dorks!"

The two girls started shaking, very scared. But their fear heightened further as a black figure in bag clothes appeared. The blackness fading to reveal a samurai clothed in a white kimono with black sleeves and a white hakama. At his side rested a katana sword in a black sheath. But what was truly scary and odd was his face the young man had short silver hair, the hair covering his forehead. His eyes shut, but his lips curved upward in a happy smile, a smile that was so happy it was scary. That smile it would freak anyone out who saw it, to see such a smile, such a scary creepy smile. The samurai reached for his sword pulling it out of its sheath. "Attack!" Jaden said and within a few seconds the Samurai brought his sword forward pointing it straight at Birdface and with that the katana did the craziest thing. It shot forward stretching outward heading right for Birdface it pierced right through the birds chest as the bird exploded in pixels.

The girls life points dropped down to 3000 as they shielded their eyes from the explosion. The katana retracted back into its normal length and the samurai sheathed his sword then the girls shivered as the effect of White Blizzard activated, further draining their life points to 2400.

"Like my newest monster Lex?"

"Yes I do Jay, very much."

"Thanks just a little gift from Saiou. So anyways Mindy I end my turn you're up"

Mindy drew her card determined to not be afraid of his card. "I may not have any way of summoning a monster, but I can stop your monster and I will! Hammer shot!" The card was revealed and a large hammer came crashing onto his monster destroying it.

"Damn you!" Jaden said growling as his new card was destroyed easily.

"I end my turn." She said.

"Turn end..." Alexis muttered, having nothing to play.

"What no move?" Jasmine said mockingly "Your Samurai is dead and now with this next move I'll make sure to put us in the lead!" Jasmine said drawing her card.

She smiled evilly. "This move is gonna hurt. First I play Premature Burial!" Her life points dropped to 1600.

"Now I bring back Cyber Harpie Lady and finally thanks to my Birdface's previous effect I was able to add a Harpie to my hand while you idiots were gloating. So I bring out Harpie Lady 2 onto the field from my hand. Now I hit with both my Harpies!" The two spread apart with Cyber Harpie Lady striking Alexis and Harpie Lady 2 striking Jaden.

Alexis yelled out in pain.

Jaden screamed as well falling to his knees panting heavily. Their life points dropped to a mere 500. "Grr…damn how did they get this good?" Jaden said "How..."

The two girls smiled. "Now look at the Society of Light." Jasmine said.

"Yeah if you 2 represent the best of the society, then I'd hate to see the worst." Mindy added.

"Just two sad losers who are shadows of their former selves." Jasmine said, the two feeling confident and excited.

"You ready, to get out of that awful white blazer and into your Obelisk Blue blazer?" Mindy asked tauntingly.

"Shut up, you bitches!" Alexis screamed.

Jaden stood up. "My turn draw!" he said loudly. _"Damn it, they have us beat. Their is nothing I can do. Nothing, but set this monster...all Mindy needs is to draw a monster of her own and she can win this duel."_ He said in his mind. He looked over at Alexis sadly. How could I fail her, how could I fail like this? "I set 1 monster face down and end--"

"Hold it right there. Activate Trap!" Alexis yelled.

"Huh??" Jaden said shocked and surprised, looking at Alexis.

"I activate Power of White Light."

Jaden's eyes widen. Jasmine and Mindy were speechless.

"I throw out 2 cards and sacrifice Jaden's monster. Now...come forth Blue-Ice White Night's Dragon!!!" She called, laughing evilly.

The mighty dragon of pure ice was forged from a massive explosion of ice, roaring with a loud triumphant roar.

"Game on…" Jaden said gazing at the dragon then at Alexis. "But I think this dragon is missing something." He pulled from his hand and revealed his White Veil card. "I play White Veil!" He shouted, the white aura shot up around the dragon. "Now that's much better and if I remember correctly I can attack with her Blue-Ice White Night's Dragon. That is Lex if you don't mind?"

"Nope not at all."

"Alrighty normally I would attack but I'll be merciful and spare you for one more turn, so make your final move, so me and Queen Alexis can finish you once and for all. I end my turn." Jaden taunted, grinning wickedly.

Mindy drew her card slowly becoming scared and afraid as the card she drew could not save her. She looked over at Jasmine who like her was shivering from the icy blast. "I end my turn." Mindy said sadly, as Jasmine looked on in despair, having nothing to save them either.

"Now Lex it's your chance to finish this!" Jaden encouraged.

"Now my dragon, destroy them! Freeze their very cores white!" Alexis shouted, laughing an evil, victorious laugh.

The dragon brought its head back once again drawing forth its power then launched its head forward unleashing a stream of cold wind and ice shards upon the two as it annihilated their weaker Harpie, smashing through the hologram and coming for them as the effect of White Blizzard triggered, sending more freezing cold their way....

Mindy and Jasmine watched in horror as the blast came towards them, finally smacking on to their body freezing them icy cold.

The figures of two women laid flat on the ground.

It was Jasmine and Mindy.

The dragon faded as the duel was over.

Jasmine and Mindy were the next frozen-hearted victims of the Society of Light…

To be continued…


	14. False Light VS True Light

_Last Time_

_Jaden stood up. "My turn draw!" he said loudly.__"Damn it, they have us beat. Their is nothing I can do. Nothing, but set this monster...all Mindy needs is to draw a monster of her own and she can win this duel."__He said in his mind. He looked over at Alexis sadly. How could I fail her, how could I fail like this? "I set 1 monster face down and end--"_

_"Hold it right there. Activate Trap!" Alexis yelled._

_"Huh??" Jaden said shocked and surprised, looking at Alexis._

_"I activate Power of White Light."_

_Jaden's eyes widen. Jasmine and Mindy were speechless._

_"I throw out 2 cards and sacrifice Jaden's monster. Now...come forth Blue-Ice White Night's Dragon!!!" She called, laughing evilly._

_The mighty dragon of pure ice was forged from a massive explosion of ice, roaring with a loud triumphant roar._

_"Game on…" Jaden said gazing at the dragon then at Alexis. "But I think this dragon is missing something." He pulled from his hand and revealed his White Veil card. "I play White Veil!" He shouted, the white aura shot up around the dragon. "Now that's much better and if I remember correctly I can attack with her Blue-Ice White Night's Dragon. That is Lex if you don't mind?"_

_"Nope not at all."_

_"Alrighty normally I would attack but I'll be merciful and spare you for one more turn, so make your final move, so me and Queen Alexis can finish you once and for all. I end my turn." Jaden taunted, grinning wickedly._

_Mindy drew her card slowly becoming scared and afraid as the card she drew could not save her. She looked over at Jasmine who like her was shivering from the icy blast. "I end my turn." Mindy said sadly, as Jasmine looked on in despair, having nothing to save them either._

_"Now Lex it's your chance to finish this!" Jaden encouraged._

_"Now my dragon, destroy them! Freeze their very cores white!" Alexis shouted, laughing an evil, victorious laugh._

_The dragon brought its head back once again drawing forth its power then launched its head forward unleashing a stream of cold wind and ice shards upon the two as it annihilated their weaker Harpie, smashing through the hologram and coming for them as the effect of White Blizzard triggered, sending more freezing cold their way...._

_Mindy and Jasmine watched in horror as the blast came towards them, finally smacking on to their body freezing them icy cold._

_The figures of two women laid flat on the ground._

_It was Jasmine and Mindy._

_The dragon faded as the duel was over._

_Jasmine and Mindy were the next frozen-hearted victims of the Society of Light…_

_End Flashback_

Jaden smiled feeling overjoyed. He was naturally joyful that they had won, but even more joyful at the fact of how well they worked together. How they had supported each other and worked together as a true team to win. Jaden was falling even more in love with her than he ever had before, but he dare not tell her any of this not yet. Instead he walked towards her and held his hand up for a high five.

She happily high-fived him right back.

"We make quite the team Alexis. I mean seriously, we were more in sync with each other than I was with Syrus when we dueled the Paradox Brothers." He said smiling happily.

She giggled and nodded, but not before giving him a soft, but quick kiss on the cheek.

Instantly Jaden lost his composure his cheeks flushing red as he leapt backwards in shock. "Umm...yeah, listen Alexis…" he said looking frantically around, then spotting the two girls. **'PERFECT!'** he thought.

"Um I think we should get...get these two to Saiou a-a-at once. I-I-I mean, well w-we can't n-neglect ou-our duties as-as- members of the society…" he said speaking nervously.

"Jay you don't have to be nervous around me sweetie…" Alexis purred.

"Lex," He said swallowing hard. "We really should try to remain focused on the task at hand." He continued, walking over to Mindy scooping her up into his arms holding her up.

"Now you grab Jasmine and we can be out of here and back to the dorm." Jaden said trying to remain serious and not show his obvious nervousness towards Alexis.

"Right, sorry." She said, getting the other girl.

"It's okay Lex." The two headed off whilst in the red dorm, Chazz was seen with 15 students standing in front of him. "Now listen up. You losers were all brainwashed by this Saiou freak, as was I... but now thanks to the great Thunder, The Chazz. You have been saved and now will aid me in saving the rest of this school. Are you with me?" Chazz asked as the 15 students cheered, Hassleberry and Syrus looking on watching the former Society members cheer…

"Should we tell him that…well his chances are slim?" Sy whispered to Hassleberry.

"Nah lets give the kid some hope. Besides he's already saved 15 students." Hassleberry reasoned.

"Yeah... but Aniki is with them..." Sy whimpered, knowing how much stronger but at the same time how ruthless his former best friend had become since joining the Society of Light.

"Yeah you've got a point soldier." Hassleberry agreed.

"And Alexis won't let him go anywhere without him with her..." Sy added, wishing that Jaden had won his duel with her rather than what had actually occurred.

"Yup, perhaps you should consider teaming up with Chazz. He wants Alexis back and you want Jaden back." Hassleberry suggested, hoping to cheer the little Ra up.

"Well… I don't know if our decks could match up..." Sy murmured, knowing the stakes for dueling Jaden and or Alexis or both at once in a tag duel would be extremely high…

"It's all about strategy soldier." Hassleberry said.

"I...I don't know…" Sy whispered, still really unsure.

"Alright guys. I will lead the charge. We are gonna have to plan a scouting mission. We need to keep an eye on our enemy." Chazz said.

"What in tarnation! I thought I was the one with the goofy commando talk around here." Hassleberry said to no one in particular.

It wasn't long before Chazz and his group had spotted Alexis and Jaden on the island. As they moved in closer Chazz could see Alexis and Jaden holding Mindy and Jasmine. _'What the…'_ He thought, quickly growing nervous about their fate.

"Grr… Jaden put them down at once" He blurted stepping into their view his posse standing behind him.

Unfortunately for the youngest Princeton, the 2 weren't on his side. Their eyes slowly opened, a wave of cold sweeping past as a result...

"Grr..." his body began to shake slightly, he feared the worst. "Mindy, Jasmine?" He asked shakily.

The 2 chuckled darkly. "Yes Chazz?"

"How dare you." He said looking to Jaden. "Listen up, Jaden I may be able to forgive Alexis when this is all over, but not you." Chazz said.

"I see you've been trying to gather members just like us." Jaden taunted cruelly only to be cut off.

"No, not just like you. Unlike you I don't brainwash people into mindless slaves!" Chazz barked. He was more furious with the ex-Slifer than he was with his crush, naturally.

Mindy and Jasmine glared at him. "Don't insult Jaden! Next to Saiou, he's the Society's King!" They hissed.

"King eh, too bad I'm not still in the society or you'd probably be calling me king." Chazz snickered at the newest Society recruits.

"Shut your trap, you lowly back-stabber!" Alexis snapped.

"Hehehe, got under your skin did I babe." Chazz said smiling with satisfaction as he quietly snickered.

"Babe? Alexis is not some call girl that can be called babe. Rather queen would do or in your case you could try not saying anything to her and leaving us the hell alone. After all the society has no need for rejects. Once a traitor always a traitor." Jaden said.

"You're just jealous that I've been beating your society members." Chazz taunted.

"What, those idiots? I'm hardly impressed rather disappointed that you would go after weak duelists." Jaden responded.

"Look whose talking." Chazz said.

The two duelists growled.

"Let's go Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine" Jaden said turning and walking away.

The 3 girls nodded, turning and following Jaden.

A week passed with the GX tournament coming closer and closer to a close, as the standings showed. Alexis and Chazz were both neck and neck, fighting for the top position with Chazz holding a mere 28 more medals then Alexis. Behind Alexis was Jaden with only 3 medals less than Alexis. At the number 4 position it was a 3 way tie between 3 pro duelists Alexa, Shinta, and Maverick with Aster ranked at number 5.

The remaining people including Bastion, Syrus, and Hasselberry all fell into other positions, below the others mentioned.

Alexis was awoken by the ringing of her PDA.

Alexis sleepily answered. "Hello?" She asked, annoyed she was awoken outside of her desired time.

"Miss Rhodes, their is a matter, that needs your attention today. Please get yourself dressed, and meet me in my office." Saiou spoke.

"Yes master." She answered obediently.

Within 10 minutes, Alexis was dressed and walking down the hall to see her master.

Jaden was in his room writing on a card. He sighed. "It's now or never." He put the card away and grabbed his deck. "Time to take care of that matter Saiou asked me to deal with, then I can hopefully catch Lex for lunch." Jaden sighed to himself as he left his room.

She soon arrived at Saiou's door, knocking on it firmly. "Master, its Alexis."

"Alexis please come in and call me Saiou." Saiou said.

"But...this is your Society, sir. You deserve proper respect." Alexis protested, a bit surprised.

"Yes, but I too alike follow the will of the destiny that has been laid before me. I have told you before as I will now. You must treat me as an equal to you. I am no greater than you Alexis. So please refer to me as Saiou. You no longer need to call me Master"

"As you wish, sir."

"Thank you Miss Rhodes. Now I called you in here, because of a certain duelist. You see earlier this morning a duel took place a 4 way battle with Shinta, Alexa, Maverick and Aster Phoenix. Aster Phoenix was victorious and has gained a large number of medals, eliminating Maverick and Alexa in the process.

Now Aster stands in the number 1 position. He also holds the last satellite key necessary to complete our plans. However Aster Phoenix is not the reason I called you here. You see Shinta one of the four combatants has survived with 21 medals left. Even worse this man has been walking around proclaiming to have seen the light. He is claiming to be the servant of the royal light leader. This idiot is besmirching our society not to mention making a joke of us. I want you to deal with him." Saiou said.

"Of course Saiou, anyone that makes a mockery of the light, must pay." She answered with a determined tone.

"You must do whatever it takes to draw him into a duel. This means you must get him to duel at all costs even if you must wager all of your medals. You must get him to wager everything in a duel against you. So that once you defeat him, he is forced to leave this island. Just do be careful, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I will do whatever it takes to crush him under the true Light!"

"That's my Alexis" He said placing a hand on her cheek.

She blushed under his touch.

He smirked massaging her cheek. "Now go, go and destroy this imposter, this fake with the power of the true light."

"Yes sir..." She said, confidently smiling knowing her bond with the light could see her through any victory.

He smirked confidently upon her, running his hand through her blonde hair before turning her out to face this duelist.

Whilst at the same time, Jaden was standing behind a tree watching Chazz summon his Armed Dragon Lv. 7 and then attack and destroy 2 more white students. Standing behind him was a large mass of students, all former white students. Each one supporting Chazz, having been returned back to normal or rather, put back under the darkness.

'_He must have at least 30 if not more students behind him. Damn he has gotten good. Those whom once saw the light have been brought back to the darkness, thanks to him. He's undoing our work just as Saiou said. I must, I will put a stop to this. Here and now with, my white light deck.'_ Jaden thought to himself as he stepped out from the tree to confront Chazz. "Still targeting the weak?" a voice rang out towards Chazz.

"Well if it isn't Jaden Yuki. The once believed to be great hope of Slifer Red." Chazz said.

"Duel me, stop wasting your time with these idiots and face a real opponent." Jaden said coldly.

"Aww, is the savior mad, mad that I stole his thunder. Upset that I became a even greater savior to Slifer Red than you?" Chazz asked, as he continued his verbal toying with Jaden.

"Yeah right, I care nothing for the Slifer Red dorm. My focus right now, it's on you!" Jaden paused. "Now duel me." Jaden added, taking his deck out and inserting it, into his duel disk.

"Jaden this matter, it runs deeper than your association with the society. You took something from me. Fellas, would you be so kind?" Chazz asked looking at a few of his followers.

Suddenly two girls jumped from the left and right tackling Jaden down a third came from the middle landing on Jaden. Jaden was shocked and surprised trying to wiggle from the two girls then the third landed on him. The three moved back slightly kicking at Jaden who tried to get up. Two more joined in. One pushing Jaden down as the other stomped him in the chest.

Soon another guy entered in and the group of 6 were kicking and punching at Jaden. He struggled to protect himself, but was getting hit none the less. After a few minutes Chazz ordered them to stop. "Pick him up; I want my shot at this punk." Two men held him up.

Jaden struggled to get out as Chazz approached. Jaden brought one of his foots forward to strike at Chazz who was hit slightly. Jaden swung again, but Chazz pulled back then came in running with his knee hitting Jaden's chest forcefully, whom chocked in pain as a response to the strike.

He then pulled back. "I'll make you pay for taking my girl. My Lexi, I will slap all the white out of you." Chazz said, smacking Jaden forcefully across the face once then once again a few seconds later. "Lexi should be mine and if you and her weren't in the society...she" Chazz paused. "You'd be clueless as usual...to Alexis coming on to you. She'd eventually give up and then turn to me."

"In your dreams even if she stopped liking me, she would never date a rude nasty punk like you"

"Shut up!" Chazz nailed Jaden in the face with his fist, Jaden falling backwards as a result of the blow. The two students pulling him back up. "That is for failing us. Letting us all down, losing to Alexis. We put all our trust in you, and not only did you blow it, you joined their side!"

Chazz walked around to the back and kicked Jaden hard on the back to which Jaden screamed in response. "That is for hurting Syrus." He brought his foot back and kicked him again as a result, Jaden let out a cry in pain.

"That is to make sure you understand, just how much you hurt Sy." He circled back around to the front. "And this is for stealing Alexis from me!" He stomped into Jaden's chest quickly once, then twice, then a third and a fourth time making Jaden scream in agony after each stomp.

Bring him up, lift him up gents." They brought him up to a standing position.

Jaden's eyes were now only half open his nose bleeding. "She loves me and its sad that you've become nothing more than a jealous fre-" Chazz elbowed him in the face as the two boys released Jaden who fell to the ground. "Let's go!" Chazz said, as they left a student stepped on Jaden's stomach to add insult to injury.

Alexis soon came by; searching for the opponent she was asked to crush, when her eyes widened seeing Jaden leaning against a tree, heavily bruised. "Jay!" She cried, rushing to his side.

"Alexis..." he said weakly looking up to see her coming towards him.

Just then a rock was thrown at her feet, it hit causing her to fall forwards. A man in a white trench coat with a combination of short light blonde hair with white streaks in it stepped out. "Ah ha! I caught you. And you thought you were the one searching for me. Little did you now it was the other way around." the man said laughing psychotically.

"Lex.." Jaden said weakly watching her fall.

Alexis' attention however stayed on Jaden as she slowly got up in front of him. "Jaden, are you ok? What happened?"

The man Shinta was standing right next to Jaden. He was quickly becoming irritated and frustrated by her, because she was virtually ignoring his presence. He pushed her out of Jaden's way, therefore pushing her backwards away from Jaden.

He got in front of her and pushed her again to the ground. "Miss Harper...your focus is on me, not him." He said eyeing her slowly stepping backwards towards Jaden as he spoke.

"Ok first off, my name is Alexis. 2nd, you or no one but Saiou tells me what to do, got it?!"

"I serve the royal light. Its leader tells me what to do." he said.

"Royal light? So he's the psycho Saiou wants beaten..." Alexis muttered quietly to herself, though Shinta could hear her.

"Ahh see you were hunting me. But now I have the edge. By the royal lights divinity, I accept your challenge to duel me." He said laughing manically as Alexis simply gave him a dirty look in return.

"Now Miss Alexis Harper Rhodes, should y-you back up from yours challenge, this friends safety will be in question. In short to see to my...I mean his safety you will...will press on with this acceptance of our...our challenge. Right sir Lucifer?" he said turning to stare at the nothingness next to him, then turning to face her again and stepping backwards near Jaden after a few seconds. "Lucifer is shy that's all" he said to himself out loud.

"Ok...you have serious issues..." She said, sweat-dropping.

"Issues... my, my glorious light will dispel your wicked thoughts!" he said lighting up his duel disk. "Duel me, you too shall understand, why my light is truth." he said his body slightly shaking oddly as he spoke.

"Anything to shut you up. But one condition." Alexis sneered.

"The royal light accepts ideas. Speak your rule, and my light will...will...will decide, your rule is fair."

"Lose the duel and you must leave Academy Island, never to return by waging all your medals in the process."

"Wage all my medals and leave." he paused. "Ohh great light is this rule fair?" he spoke out loud raising his hands in the air as he spoke. He paused for several seconds. "You shall have your wish, but you too must wager everything, or no is my answer, so says the light."

"Fine, I accept."

Jaden had remained silent through this whole matter, freaked by this man, but now worried for Alexis. He paused before shouting weakly. "Don't let this fool embarrass the light...brutalize him with your white ice deck" Jaden said breathing heavily after words due to his injuries.

The man leaned forward. "Royal light of gloriousness, I your loyal servant shall need your power." he lunged himself back into a straight position as he picked up 5 cards.

"Draw." he said, drawing his 6th card. "I start with the power of lights Final Flame." he said playing Final Flame to inflict 600 points of damage to her life points.

Alexis groaned in pain as her life points dropped to 3400

"I set up a monster of the light in face down defense. End of my turn is now" he said.

Alexis drew her card.

"I set a monster. That's all I can do. Your move, creep." Alexis sneered.

"Miss Alexis Harper Rhodes, I am one of the best on this island. My light is truly invincible." He teased, drawing his next card. "I set 1 card face down, protected by my light. Now I end my turn." He said.

"I activate Heavy Storm so your facedown is ripped apart." Alexis smirked as she drew her next card.

"Not so fast I will activate my face down before it's destroyed. Go Raigeki Break! I discard a card from my hand, so I discard my Card Destruction. Then my light will use its powers to destroy your face down monster!" Shinta taunted as a thunder bolt crashed down and destroyed her face down monster which was revealed to be a Soul Tiger.

"Damn it!" Alexis cursed.

Shinta laughed at her frustration. "See my light is very real and true unlike yours Miss Harper." He taunted, seeming insistent to call Alexis by her middle name.

"I call forth the mighty Blizzard Dragon!" She shouted, slamming the card on to her disk in attack mode.

A blue dragon roared onto the field. "Ha I see you were unable to respond properly to me. This my dear shows your weakness" he said taunting her.

"Activate Mage Power..." She said, her tone showing obvious boredom.

The dragon gave a mighty roar as power quickly soared to 2300. "Silence shall not stop my voice. I will make you realize the truth of my light"

"Your facedown monster is Banisher of The Light." She mocked.

"What!?" He asked her in shock, that she knew his card, but he regained his composure quickly. "Why yes it is, my light must have guided you to the answer"

"Wrong. The true white light saw right through it." She snickered evilly.

"Grr..." he growled angrily.

"Blizzard Dragon attack!" She ordered fiercely.

The dragon dashed towards his face down monster crushing it with an icy slash.

"I activate Mystical Blizzard Staff on to my dragon to wrap up my turn." She taunted coldly.

Her dragon gained a 200 attack point boost from the Heavy Storm in her graveyard thanks to Mystical Blizzard staff, but also an additional 500 from Mage Power thanks to Mystical Blizzard Staff being on the field.

Shinta sighed frustrated by her now 3000 attack point monster. "My turn" He drew his card.

"You drew a trap." She mocked.

"...Wha...WHAT!?" his jaw dropped. "Enough tricks how did you know?"

"My Light showed me your hand and top card. You plan to use Copycat and that trap."

"Impossible, how could you foretell of my maneuvers before I even completed or for that matter thought them out fully?"

She grinned wickedly. "I told you, my Light exposes everything. I know your every move before you can even think them up!"

"Grr...No!...no I refuse to believe you. My Royal light is the truth your light it...it cannot be real!" He shouted frustrated holding his hands to his head. "Nooooo!" He screamed for a few seconds, before he removed his hands from his head. "I will set 1 card face down and set 1 monster in face down defense. Your turn."

Alexis drew her card.

"I activate Pot of Greed, so I pick up 2 more cards. Then I summon Blizzard Warrior in attack mode."

A tall warrior encased in ice armor appeared on the field a icy helmet placed over his head a royal blue cape on his back and a double bladed ice sword appeared in his hands. This weapon being similar to Darth Maul's weapon in Star Wars it had two icy swords basically connected together with the handle being in the middle between the two swords

"Now my Warrior attack! Destroy his facedown monster!"

Shinta was caught off guard by the warrior she had summoned, clearly surprised at how intense and fearsome it looked. The warrior jumped forward into the air and came down stabbing the point of one side of the two bladed sword through his monster destroying it. Then his top card Kuriboh was returned to the bottom of Shinta's deck as per her request due to Blizzard Warrior's special ability.

"Now Blizzard Dragon attack his life points directly!"

The dragon charged at him slashing with its icy claws. Shinta moaned in pain. "I...I activate numinous healer and gain back 1000 life points thanks to **MY LIGHT…THE REAL LIGHTS POWER**!!" He yelled angrily as his life points now climbed to 2000.

Jaden smiled. "That's it Lex, keep it up. You've got this joker beat" Jaden said to himself, trying to not speak and conserve his strength simply because speaking simply prolonged his pain.

She laughed happily. "Impressive. But all you did was prolong your eventual downfall." She laughed confidently. "You'll never defeat me!"

"Grr..." He drew his card. "I set 1 monster in face down defense mode and end my turn."

"I summon White Warrior in attack mode..."

A priest like man clothed in white with a white hood on appeared on the field.

"Now I sacrifice Blizzard Warrior with his special ability."

"What you'd sacrifice your own monster, how foolish." Shinta said, overlooking its special effect.

"Yeah that's the way Lex. You got this one in the bag." Jaden grinned happily.

"With it, I search out the sacred weapons of ice, the spell card Twin Daggers of Ice and Light to be precise.."

"What!?...sacred weapons?" Shinta cried out in puzzlement and shock...

"I activate the equip spell card Twin Daggers of Ice and Light! With its power equipped to my White Warrior, your fate is sealed!"

"......" He stumbled back in shock, left totally speechless.

As he stumbled backwards, two separate white weapons appeared in White Warrior's hands raising his attack to 2200..

The one on the left was made of steel with a brilliant glow of light surrounding it. The second on the right was forged entirely of ice. Shinta's body was shaking. "No...no, this cannot be. My light is real, real I tell you!" he said speaking out loud in a panicked fashion.

"Two hits from White Warrior and his face down monster as well as his life points will be finished." Jaden said to himself.

"Now my Warrior attack him twice and finish him off!" Alexis commanded, cackling in a evil, heartless way.

The warrior rushed forward slicing through his face down monster with the dagger of light and then without stopping moving towards him and tossing the ice dagger straight at him hitting him directly in the chest, sending a cold feeling up and down his body and dropping his life points to zero. He fell to his knees as the field of monsters and magic cards faded away. The man was silent as his eyes shut tightly.

"Hmph...You are defeated. What a waste of my time..." Alexis sneered coldly.

"Yeah and I believe as the stipulation states Alexis gains your remaining medals and you must leave the island." Jaden reminded.

Shinta handed over his medals, mumbling to himself as he got up and turned away. "Alas I have failed you Lucifer…" he sighed walking away from the two.

To be continued…


	15. Confessions Come Out

_Last Time_

_"Now my Warrior, attack him twice and finish him off!" Alexis commanded, cackling in a evil, heartless way._

_The warrior rushed forward slicing through his face down monster with the dagger of light and then without stopping moving towards him and tossing the ice dagger straight at him hitting him directly in the chest, sending a cold feeling up and down his body and dropping his life points to zero. He fell to his knees as the field of monsters and magic cards faded away. The man was silent as his eyes shut tightly. _

_"Hmph...You are defeated. What a waste of my time..." Alexis sneered coldly._

_"Yeah and I believe as the stipulation states Alexis gains your remaining medals and you must leave the island." Jaden reminded. _

_Shinta handed over his medals, mumbling to himself as he got up and turned away. "Alas I have failed you Lucifer…" he sighed walking away from the two._

_End Flashback_

"Great job Lex." Jaden said, high-fiving her.

She giggled, smiling at him. "No worries Jay."

"Yeah, you're right." Jaden said waiting for her to help him up.

Slowly, she pulled him to his feet. "You ok, Jay?"

He sighed. "Yeah, though I've defiantly felt better." he said, looking visibly exhausted.

"What happened, sweetie?" She asked, concerned.

He sniffed in with his nose trying to keep the blood from coming out. "Lets head back to the white dorm and I'll tell you all about it, at my room..." He said walking back to the white dorm.

"All right." She said, wrapping one arm around him as the 2 walked back together.

He let out a sigh frustrated by what he had allowed to happen to himself, not thinking about Alexis's arm wrapped around him; something might have made him nervous. The two arrived at his room. He pulled out his key unlocking the door and opening it. They both walked in and he came to his bed falling backwards on it. "There should be a medical kit in my bathroom. If you don't mind that is" he said.

"No, I don't mind, Jay." She said, going to get it.

He removed the top half of his white attire revealing several bruises on his chest. His face was fine aside from his nose bleeding badly, which surprised him considering the beat down they had gave him.

Calmly, she returned with the medical kit, but gasped in shock upon seeing the bruises on his chest. Immediately, she got some cream and began to gently apply it. "Jay, who did this to you?"

"Ouch." he moaned in slight pain. "Chazz and his buddies. What I say from here on you can't mention to Saiou as this mission was to be a secret." He answered in a soft but firm tone.

"What do you mean, sweetie?" She asked gently.

"Well the thing is. You worry about me, which isn't a bad thing...its just Saiou thought you might object to my mission of going after Chazz. That or want to come along. He didn't want any interference. You see Chazz at one point stood as the highest ranked duelist in the GX tournament. Now he stands at number 3 behind you and Aster. But he had been defeating a lot of white students and dragging them back into the darkness. We were losing members fast. So I was ordered to defeat Chazz in a duel. Saiou was gonna keep you busy with the other duelists while I dueled Chazz uninterrupted. So I went after Chazz, but instead of a duel. He and his buddies decided to gang up and beat me down." Jaden said.

She growled. "That spineless coward..." She hissed, her eyes flashing murderously.

"I'm sorry Lex, about not telling you. It was just what Saiou asked of me. I doubt he expected me to get beaten up." He apologized.

"It's ok... next time I see Chazz...well you don't wanna know what I'll do to his sorry ass..."

"Chill Alexis. Chazz has a whole group of commandos and with his new found confidence he won't be so easy to bring down. We must be careful with how we deal with him." Jaden said slightly worried at his friend's rage.

"He's gonna pay..." Alexis snarled.

"Yeah, it's strange he used to fear you and your icy presence. Now he fears nothing. Anyway we'll deal with Chazz another time. Right now we can't let him get to us. We just gotta stay focused on the tasks ahead as members of the society." Jaden said.

"But J, you're hurt."

"I know, what I meant...was not let Chazz consume our minds with dark thoughts like hate, anger, and rage." he let out a sigh then looked up at her smiling. "My wounds will heal thanks to you. But for now let's try not to focus on the negatives like Chazz beating me up and instead focus on the positives, like you beating that Shinta freak and now surpassing Chazz in the number 2 position. In the Genex standings, that is."

She giggled and blushed. "Yeah I know. But you're behind him. We should be 1-2 ya know?"

"Yeah, but we'll get their eventually. Besides being number 4 ain't that bad. It's only 3 away from number 1." He said smiling darkly towards her.

"Jay did I ever tell you how amazing you look in the Society's white?"

"Um...yeah thanks." he blushed a little.

She giggled, stroking his hair softly. Then much to her irritation, her PDA rang.

She sighed, muttering under her breath as she picked up. "Hello?" She answered, annoyed under the surface.

"Alexis. You have yet to contact me on the matter I sent you to deal with. Please report to my office at once. Oh and if you see Mr. Yuki anywhere near here, tell him I wish to speak with him as well." Saiou answered.

"Yes sir." She and Saiou both hung up. "Oh what could he possibly want this time.." She muttered.

"What was that all about?" Jaden asked

"Saiou wants to see us. I swear he picks the worst times to call me.."

"...Its okay Lex. I needed to bring up the matter with Chazz to him anyway." The two got up and then walked to Saiou's room. After knocking they were ushered in by Saiou.

"Alexis I sense disdain in you. What's wrong?" he asked almost immediately.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She replied, hiding her true emotions as best she could.

He sighed, knowing she could hide nothing from him. _'I thought I had, told her to wait and give Jaden the chance to make the move. Oh well.'_ He thought to himself before speaking up. "Alexis I have found out that Shinta is leaving the island. Though I am surprised that you did not inform me of this yourself. Tell me what kept you from telling me?" He asked her.

"Jaden. He got ambushed, sir."

"What.." He turned to Jaden now seeing the bruises apparent on Jaden. "Yes I see. How did this happen Mr. Yuki? I thought I asked you to duel Chazz." Saiou said. "Yeah well that turned into another matter. Instead of facing me in a duel he and his buddies beat me up" Jaden said staying as calm as possible.

"And I tended to him, which prevented me from reporting to you about my victory. My apologies, sir." Alexis added quickly in her future husband's defense.

"I understand. For now I want Jaden to rest up and heal his wounds understand?" He said looking mostly at Alexis..

"Yes sir..." She replied, her blonde bangs covering her eyes. She couldn't help but feel responsible for Jaden's injuries..

"You are excused" he said motioning for Jaden to leave. With Jaden gone, Saiou spoke to Alexis. "Alexis their was nothing you could have done in this matter. Jaden was out numbered. Even if you had been there, the only difference would have been you getting hurt as well. Do not look to yourself for fault." Saiou said, gently so as to calm his top female member.

"But sir..it is somewhat my fault. Allow me to explain, please." Alexis answered, looking up at Saiou with the utmost respect.

"Do go on..." Saiou replied, interested to hear what she had to say.

"I think its my fault he got injured because I defeated him. I couldn't piece it all together but I bet Chazz is angry with Jaden because he failed to bring me into darkness as previously intended." She answered, making sure to choose her words carefully.

"Defeating him was a good thing Miss Rhodes. Chazz cannot defeat Jaden in a duel and he knows it. That's why he chose to inflict physical harm on him. We cannot control Chazz feeling dark emotions or dark actions, its to be expected of him at this point. Because of this you can't take the blame. You saved Jaden from the darkness. You saved him from destroying the society, what you did was truly amazing and incredible."

"You truly believe so?" She asked, now smiling. Realizing that she truly couldn't be at fault for Jaden's injuries made her feel at ease, and therefore she could move on with her duties as the White Ice Queen without worrying about whether she was guilty for Jaden being injured by Chazz due to her making Jaden see the Light.

"Yes it was very heroic. Saving the world from falling into an eternal darkness." Saiou assured, smiling back.

"And now it can soon bask in eternal light correct?"

"Yes it can and will. Once we have dealt with all who stand against the light." Saiou said, his tone strong and confident.

"I know when this occurs, I'll be Queen, but who'll be King?" She asked in a playfully teasing voice, hoping he'd pick up on her desire to have Jaden rule by her side.

"King, that's a difficult one. Perhaps you should consider the position of King open to the one you care most for." He answered, his voice also in a playful tone.

Her eyes lit up. "You would give me that choice, sir?" She queried, her eyes brimming with joy.

"Of course I would Miss Rhodes." Saiou answered, grinning.

"Saiou...I...I don't know what to say.." She answered, her voice showing obvious joy.

"You need not say anything. Not yet at least. You have plenty of time to think about who your king would be. Though I'm sure I already know who it is" Saiou said smiling playfully.

She blushed shyly. "I'm sure you do.."

"Yes now if you don't mind Alexis I have matters to return to." He stated, pulling out his Tarot deck.

"Do you have any tasks for me, sir?" She questioned.

"Tasks? Those would be winning more Genex medals and bringing others into the light. Otherwise you may do as you please." He answered.

"So for the moment, I have nothing on my agenda as I'm now leading the tournament.." She muttered, not catching her error in judgment.

"Leading, dear Alexis. I thought I mentioned to you earlier that Aster is ranked number recently won a 4 way duel to push himself to the number 1 ranking, but still you are number 2." Saiou corrected her.

"Figures...Phoenix thinks he's so great because he beat Zane.."

"Yes, and at one point I even considered him to be the best duelists in all of this academy. But that was in the past..." he sighed, holding his head in anguish.

"Saiou! Are...Are you all right, sir?" She asked, her protective instincts kicking in.

"Yes, I'm fine Alexis" he replied in a slight weak tone.

"Are you sure? What just happened?" She persisted, her eyes radiating worry.

"Nothing, just troubling thoughts." He answered quietly.

"Well all right. I'll be going then." She stated in reply.

"Yes please. I must be alone" He said.

She nodded, and silently exited.

As Alexis left Saiou sighed. "Aster things sure have changed with us."

Meanwhile outside the dueling arena two duelists were colliding. Dimitri one of the last of the Ra Yellows facing Bastion Misawa of the Society of Light. Dimitri had 450 life points Bastion had 3300 life points.

Up until now Dimitri had been playing a slew of basic monsters, but with it being Dimitri's turn he was just about to reveal his secret weapon."You know Bastion you may have the advantage now, but this duel ain't over till the last card is played." Dimitri stated confidently, though staring Dimitri down was Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus and Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus.

"My move." Dimitri drew the top card from his deck. "Sweet, now I'm gonna show you Bastion, what happens when you believe in the power of your cards. I play Polymerization and fuse from my hand Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The beast hit the field and everyone was in sudden shock at the summoning.

"Wait..what?" Bastion paused in shock. "How did you get those cards?" Bastion asked

"Lets just say an old friend of mine gave me the idea. Now Flame Wingman destroy his Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus." Dimitri announced but was interrupted by Bastion.

"Not so fast I activate my facedown Negate Attack to stop your monsters attack." A hole opened up and absorbed Flame Wingman's fireball. "Didn't see that coming did you?" Bastion asked mockingly.

"No. Never the less I set 3 cards face down and end my turn." Dimitri called.

_'Traps no doubt Bastion thought. Either way with my 2 cards face down he won't have a chance to use them.'_ Bastion smirked knowing he had 2 Seven Tools of the Bandit facedown ready for his traps.

"My move. I draw." Bastion smirked proudly drawing a card from his deck. "Yes! Now see what happens when I believe in the power of the Light!" Bastion said loudly. "I summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus. All I need do is offer my plus and minus monsters to do so."

His two monsters were destroyed and replaced with this large yellow machine monster. "Now I end this duel with my Conduction Warrior attack and destroy Flame Wingman!"

The monster fired an electrical shot at Dimitri's Wingman, but Dimitri was ready. "I flip up my trap Deal of the Phantom!" Dimitri said before Bastion stopped him.

"I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit" Bastion lost 1000 life points moaning in pain, but Dimitri flipped up another Deal of the Phantom. "I'm not done Deal of the Phantom, again!"

Bastion growled, growing frustrated. "I use another Seven Tools" He said, flipping up the trap or responding and negating the trap as he lost another 1000 life points. Dimitri wasn't done though.

"I'm not done. I activate Rise of Energy and it looks like your out of counter cards. So I discard the 1 card left in my hand and my Wingman gains 1500 more attack putting him at 3600. Now Flame Wingman, destroy his monster!" A fireball shot from the Wingman's arm and destroyed the monster. "But that's not all dude, I use Wingman's ability to deal 2700 from your monsters attack to your life points. And that's game!"

His monster was destroyed and his life points fell to zero. Bastion was defeated.

Saiou had lost another member in Bastion, not to mention those Chazz was defeating. The Society was losing its advantage with Aster ranked at number 1.

In this time of great despair a boy was seen nervously pacing around his white room. His clock read 11:30 PM, but the time didn't matter to the boy for he was just trying to gather up the courage to do what he thought was impossible. "The hell with it..." He muttered after a few minutes then walked out of his room. Holding a roll of clear tape, a beautiful bouquet of White roses and a card, he tiptoed through the hallways until he arrived at a familiar door, the door to Alexis Rhodes room. He first gently set down the card and roses hoping to not make any noise and wake her.

Then he stretched out a nice long piece of tape. Tearing the piece off, he mentally cursed at himself for not thinking to do some of this in his room. After tearing off the piece he placed it on his wrist. Then he stretched out another piece about the same length. He tore it off and placed it on the same arm spread apart enough from the other piece. He then tore off a third piece tearing it off and putting it on his arm apart from the other 2 pieces.

He then set down the tape which was fairly wide packaging like tape. He picked up the roses and placed them diagonally near the center on her door holding them in place with the hand that was holding the tape on its arm. He pulled a piece off his arm and taped it around the bouquet onto the door, he repeated that with the other 2 pieces so that the bouquet was held firmly in place.

He then picked up the tape once again and tore off another piece a shorter one and rolled it into a fat cylinder like shape connecting the two taped ends together and forming the cylinder shape. Then he placed this piece on the bouquet near the center of the beautiful white paper that held the roses. He then grabbed the card and stuck it on the cylinder shaped tape. Smiling to himself he tiptoed away with the tape in his hand. He headed into his room and let out a big sigh wiping the sweat from his forehead. He headed off to bed.

Alexis meanwhile was soundly asleep...

The next morning came and Alexis could hear her PDA ringing wildly as it had been for the past several minutes. With each unanswered call leading to another subsequent call seconds later. It was painfully clear the person calling refused to give up on calling until she answered.

She sighed, irritated as she picked up. "Hello..."

"Alexis!...Alexis! " the voice of Jasmine shouted. "Thank god you answered."

"You better have a reason for waking me..." She growled in reply.

"Well yes actually, you see me and Mindy were walking down the halls to go eat an early breakfast. When we noticed a white student at your door messing around with something. We instantly went up to the dude and he turned to see us, looking like he was a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar. We asked him straight up what he was doing and he was like nothing we pushed him aside and saw a bouquet of white roses and a note. We asked the creep what he thought he was doing hitting on you the Ice Queen. Then he was acting like he had no idea who wrote the note but we saw the pen in his hand and asked what the pen was for and he acted like it was for nothing. But we could tell it was either he who wrote the note or he was going to try and write his name and take credit before we could give him a run through he dashed off. But yeah I won't ruin the surprise for you, but it defiantly isn't from the guy I just mentioned. You'll just have to look and see." Jasmine said giggling at the end.

"This had better the hell not be a rumor.." She hissed.

"We just told you we saw the note and bouquet why would we make up a story like this? Its the truth if you don't believe us go check" Jasmine said slightly irritated at her friend's stubbornness.

"Fine. Hold on." She said setting down the PDA.

She walked to the door opening it. She saw the bouquet of white roses and a card taped to the bouquet. She blushed darkly as she saw the roses as she carefully removed them from the door peeling off the tape and read the opening print on the card. To: The White Ice Queen. She then opened the card and it read this:

When we first met I was a young arrogant proud kid. Who surprised everyone with an incredible talent for dueling. I attracted your attention and it wasn't long before the two of us became friends, and you developed a crush on me. Back then I was too ignorant and care free to realize the feelings you had for. They floated up over my head. And now even after joining the society. Or at least once I joined, I realized your feelings for me have not changed. Through my joining of the society, my bondage with the light, I have come to realize just how much you cared and care about me. I have realized, what should have been apparent all along, that you loved me and do love me.

Yet time and time again, I've dodged. Avoided every chance, every opportunity to tell you how I feel, to accept your love, since joining the society. Well here now, the dodging, avoiding stops. Here I am now ready to pour my feelings out to you, Alexis Rhodes. Alexis when your icy cold presence draws near my heart beats faster in anticipation. When your hand entwines with mine, this wonderful cold chilling feeling comes to me. Your touch it sends chills down my spine.

When we hug, I wish your arms could remain wrapped around mine forever. I wish I could take in your coldness forever. Some might run from your coldness. But not me. Some might tremble in fear, but I tremble in anxiousness, in joy. If I could, I would gladly surrender all warmth, just to remain in your icy cold presence.

And your outer beauty where do I begin. Alexis your body is so perfect, every curve a delight Those cold lifeless eyes that strike fear and hatred into the minds of some. The eyes that symbolize evil to some. Symbolize your trust and faith in the light, and the power it has rewarded you with. I could gaze into those beautiful cold eyes forever and lose myself in their beauty. Your hair, so golden, so long. A true testament to your beauty. The way it follows down your back. The shape your hair takes is so perfect.

The grace in every step you take, the way your body moves. Everything about you, Alexis you chill me to the bone. If I was ever asked to name one card that reminds me most of you the answer would be obvious White Night Queen, because you truly are a women worthy of bearing the title queen. You are the White Ice Queen and are in every way a true representation of the lights beauty. So now Alexis I ask if you would please honor me with your acceptance to dinner at my place, around 7:30. Please text me your response when you get a chance. signed I think you know who

"Jasmine...I...I'll call ya back." Alexis told her friend, barely able to contain her joy.

"Um sure okay." She hung up, but immediately afterwards, began celebrating in that the 2 of them were finally getting together as she'd been hoping for.

Her eyes filled with tears of joy. "Oh Jaden..." She whispered, clutching his card.

Jaden meanwhile was at breakfast eating his meal knowing he had poured his heart out in that card. And now he could say he was ready he was confident, confident in himself and his love for Alexis.

He cared so much about her and tonight would be his night, a chance to be alone with Alexis. He was gonna make this dinner perfect. The right mood, everything was gonna be perfect. As perfect as could be. He started thinking about the night. Then thoughts raced to seeing Alexis in a beautiful white dress tonight. He blushed at that thought. _'Man I hope she says yes.'_ He thought excitedly.

Quietly Alexis set up her PDA to text Jaden. 'My answer is yes. Since the day I first saw you, I've dreamed of this night with us together in the Society as a couple. See ya tonight. From The Ice Queen.' She wrote before sending it.

To be continued...


	16. Dinner Date

_A/N: Sorry for the insanely long wait guys!_

_Last Time_

_"Jasmine...I...I'll call ya back." Alexis told her friend, barely able to contain her joy._

_"Um sure okay." She hung up, but immediately afterwards, began celebrating in that the 2 of them were finally getting together as she'd been hoping for._

_Her eyes filled with tears of joy. "Oh Jaden..." She whispered, clutching his card._

_Jaden meanwhile was at breakfast eating his meal knowing he had poured his heart out in that card. And now he could say he was ready he was confident, confident in himself and his love for Alexis._

_He cared so much about her and tonight would be his night, a chance to be alone with Alexis. He was gonna make this dinner perfect. The right mood, everything was gonna be perfect. As perfect as could be. He started thinking about the night. Then thoughts raced to seeing Alexis in a beautiful white dress tonight. He blushed at that thought. 'Man I hope she says yes.' He thought excitedly._

_Quietly Alexis set up her PDA to text Jaden. 'My answer is yes. Since the day I first saw you, I've dreamed of this night with us together in the Society as a couple. See ya tonight. From The Ice Queen.' She wrote before sending it._

_End Flashback_

Jaden finished his breakfast and noticed a message for him, noticing it was from Alexis. He read it carefully then smiled. _'Yes! She said yes, she accepted. Alright, this is gonna be one hell of a day.'_ He put his tray away as thoughts and ideas buzzed in his head. He walked back to his dorm to plan and prepare.

Alexis sighed happily to herself as she got dressed for the day.

She then realized something. She needed a dress, but the only clothes she had included 6 sets of white bra and panties, a white silk pajama top with matching pants her other half had gotten as a birthday gift. Something she had never worn anytime, until joining the society.

Other than that she had 5 perfectly white society of light uniforms each one complete with a sleeveless black turtleneck top the only article of clothing she had that was black.

Her former darkened half didn't own any pure white clothing of her own. Most of her clothing with "white" in it was mixed with ugly colors like orange and dark blue.

Not to mention her dark half having very few womanly, elegant pieces but rather her clothing was stuffed with unflattering t-shirts, droopy tops and unfitting jeans.

When White Alexis had finally gained full control of her body thanks to Saiou she made it a point to burn everything aside from the pajamas, her Society uniforms and white bra and panties sets.

But, now without a dress she was feeling a bit saddened. She had wanted to wear something mature and appropriate for the special occasion. That was when she remembered the white dress Saiou had given her after she had defeated Jaden.

He told her that destiny saw her needing this one day. She rushed through her closet and found it. "Yes!" She yelled sighing in relief as she did have a dress for tonight after all.

Jaden was meddling around his closet looking for something to wear for tonight when his PDA rang with a text addressed from Aster that read: '_Hey Jaden its Aster just thought I'd let you know, being rank number 4 isn't so bad. Its only 3 below me, ha-ha._'

This really got to Jaden as he angrily shut off his PDA and sat on his bed. "I do have awhile before 7:30 rolls around. It's settled I'm gonna go out and whoop someone's sorry ass." he said smirking proudly as he then got an idea to text Alexis about the situation with Aster.

Jaden then quickly re-turned on his PDA and texted her a brief message that Aster was irritating him, and that when the time was right, the 2 of them would team up and make Aster pay together.

Alexis looked at her PDA, as her ringtone went off letting her know she had a new message, smiling as she saw it was from Jaden. She then opened the message and carefully read it. She chuckled to herself as she finished. "No way that's true…Aster knows we're unstoppable as a team, and he also knows if he ticks Jay off, he has me to deal with." She snickered to herself.

Jaden growled in frustration as he saw he had another text from Aster, as the silver-haired pro told him he planned to text Alexis next.

Alexis blinked in a mix of surprise and confusion as her PDA activated, saying she had a text addressed from Aster. _'Aster? What could he want?'_ She wondered.

Curious, she opened Aster's text message, which read: '_I must say I'm impressed with how you've been dueling. Your last victory put you in the number 2 spot ahead of Chazz.'_

She wasn't totally sure why, but she blushed at his compliment.

Jaden groaned, upon receiving yet another text from Aster which read: _I complimented her on her dueling ability Jay._ Jaden glared at the device in his palm. _'That snake…how dare he try to hit on Alexis!' _Jaden thought.

Jaden was itching to duel someone, anyone and let out his anger, but in the end he decided against it. Instead he spent the rest of the day, getting ready for the dinner. After visiting Atticus and obtaining the proper clothes for the occasion, he began setting up the place and deciding on a meal.

Everything up till the meal process wasn't too hard including setting up the dorm room and finding the proper clothes.

It was the meal. To make sure he got it right he reached into his wallet and offered 1 of the chefs at the white dorm a pretty penny if he would make a good meal. He mentioned that Alexis was the girl whom he was planning this for. Despite it being embarrassing to say that, he knew telling them would give the Chef a chance to make a meal that the Chef knew Miss Rhodes would like the most.

About an hour and a half later, Jaden was unruffling the sleeves to his white buttoned up shirt when he heard a knock on his door.

He opened it noticing a man with black hair, a thin mustache and white suit standing next to a cart.

"Wow your here and just in time." Jaden said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yes..." The man sighed helplessly. "This is everything you asked for. The Chef recommends you..." He started before Jaden cut the man off.

"Yeah, yeah listen Alexis could be here any minute. So I'll take this cart, you just scram." Jaden barked as the man walked away in almost defeat. "Don't worry I'll return it, tomorrow." Jaden assured as he rushed the cart into his room and shut the door. Next, placing the plates of food with their covering over the top onto the beautifully set table. This cherry wood small dinner table had a white cloth hung over it with all the forks and knives set. He placed down the cups. A Shirley temple set out for her. A plain coke set out for him.

Then there was another knock. "Jaden, its Lex..." She said in a sweet but cold tone.

Jaden's heart began to beat faster. He opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Aww..." he gasped looking at her in a very simple yet elegant white dress. Several beautiful white flowers on the straps of this white dress that hugged on her body, showing off her curves perfectly as the dress fell down to her feet. Jaden on the opposite end was dressed in a long sleeved buttoned up white shirt with a few buttons on the top loose with simple khaki pants.

"You look so beautiful Alexis." he said moving aside. "Please, do come in" he added, smiling happily.

She blushed. "And you look so handsome, Jaden." She grinned as she walked in.

"Thank you Alexis." He said as he closed the door. _'This is it'_ he thought. He led her to the table. He held open a wooden seat for her. "Please, have a seat."

"Why thank you Jay." She smiled at him as she seated herself, getting in a relaxed and comfortable position.

He pushed the chair in and took the seat across from her. "You truly do look lovely Alexis." Jaden said smiling darkly towards her.

She blushed at his compliment. "You really think so, J?"

"Yes I do Alexis. I truly do Alexis." he turned to her tray. "Had something special prepared for dinner."

"You cooked this, Jaden?" She guessed.

He smiled sheepishly as a sweat drop fell from his forehead. "Love to say so, but not me. I would have tried, but with no kitchen available for use. I had the chefs cook it up." He removed the cover. A 10 oz. Cajun-grilled salmon filet topped with shrimp, red onions, green peppers and tomatoes in a Cajun cream sauce. Jaden was impressed to say the least.

"...Wow..." Was all she could say. She could feel her mouth watering, eager to try it.

She blushed. "...Jay, you did all this for me?" She asked, smiling happily.

"Yes, of course. I wanted things to be perfect for you. Picked some nice clothes out, I had them cook a dish you would enjoy. The candles." He pulled a remote from his pocket and pressed a button and the light dimmed down greatly. "All for you." He put the controller away.

She blushed darker as the lighting got dimmer.

"Go ahead give it a try Lex." Jaden said eager to eat it himself, but waiting for her to take the first bite like a true gentleman.

"Oh Jay, you're such a darling gentlemen." She giggled, taking a forkful and carefully taking a bite.

"Thanks Lex" He watched her chew it. "How is it?"

"It's delicious...you picked something perfect..."

He took a bite as well. "Mmm…ah. Your right is great." he took another bite chewing quietly.

She smiled at him, reveling in the quietness of the room and non-chaotic-ness she remembered from the old Jaden.

He certainly had changed a great deal from the way he used to act and used to be. He enjoyed things the way they were and smiled back towards her eating this meal and drinking his pop.

"Jay, how did you know I liked Shirley temples?" She asked teasingly as she took a sip.

"I don't know, just a hunch I guess. I figured that a girl like you might like it." He answered proudly smiling.

She giggled, lightly but playfully slapping his arm, grinning at him as she did.

"Now that's the playful Alexis, I like to see." he said grinning towards her.

She gave a light smirk. "Oh, you like me playful, Jaden Kiyo Yuki?"

"Yes, yes I do." He smirked towards her after taking another bite nearly finished with the dish.

"And why may I ask is that?" She asked, wiping her face clean of the food on her lips in a sort of elegant manner with her white napkin.

He took another bite then a minute or 2 later took his last bite. "Because it makes things more exciting. More fun." he said placing his hand near her hand.

She chuckled softly, finishing off her own portion. "I agree...completely."

"Yes exactly. Alexis this has been great." he smiled towards her. "Before we have dessert I had something, something I wanted to tell you."

"Sure Jay. Tell me anything, my darling prince of white."

He took his hand in with her hand placing them on the table. "Alexis I know its late, and I know you've been ready and waited so long for this, but now I too can say I'm ready, I am sure, sure that I love you and want to be with you." He said smiling confidently towards her.

"Jaden..." She gasp though very silently trying her best to hold in the pure excitement from his words. Ever since Jaden had joined she had wanted to make him not just her boyfriend, but also she naturally foresaw Jaden as her future king as well. Of course displaying such an excited response as she felt, didn't seem mature and fitting of a future queen, so she simply coolly replied. "And I want to be with you, my darling boy."

"Alexis thank you. I truly love you." He said in his most sincere voice his eyes leaning into to gaze into hers.

"I truly love you, too. But tell me Jay, what do you love most about me?" She asked, a gentle smirk playing on her lips.

"I love your icy cold presence. Those beautiful pure eyes. I would do anything to make you happy. To see that smirk grace your beautiful face. That sweet cackle in your laugh. Their is so much I love about you Alexis."

"Is my presence really that chilling?" She teased.

"Yes when we touched hands. The feeling it sent a chills up and down my spine. I love you so much." He took his other free hand in with hers.

"Yeah…I love how cute you are in white...it fits us perfectly..."

He blushed lightly. "Thank you Alexis. You too look perfect in white. When you put that color on you make it look even more beautiful."

"Yeah…I feel like well...like I could own the world when I wear the beautiful color white..."

"Yes, yes you can. You can rule the entire world in that color. And look absolutely stunning while doing so."

She blushed darkly. "I wish I had seen the Light last year...that's how much I love it."

"Yes me too but more importantly I wish I hadn't been so blind about your attraction towards me." He answered, a bit of regret in his voice.

"Jay, shyness is natural in adorable boys like you." She giggled, pinching his cheek playfully.

He pulled his cheek away. "Lex, I think I was more umm well dumb to the whole thing, but I guess it doesn't matter. All that matters now is us." He pulled his hands away and served a simple cup of white pudding for them both. "I thought something simple would go well, after such an elegant dinner dish."

"Oh Jay...you're so modest, ya know that?" She giggled softly, smirking playfully.

"No, but thanks for telling me Lex." He smiled happily towards her taking in some of his pudding.

She smiled back as she ate some of her own, but she was purposefully messy.

"Playfully and dirty. Good combination." He brought his silver wear down and moved around the table towards her. "Why don't I help you with that? After all there's no sense in having a white angel look so messy." He came around to her though his body was shaking nervously.

He moved to her cheek and licked up the pudding gently placing his hands at her waist. He kissed her cheek softly after licking up the pudding and maneuvered his mouth to her lips licking the pudding up around her lips. Then he almost kissed her lips but pulled back. "Sorry Lex." He murmured softly as he removed his hands from her waist.

"No Jay...I...I liked that." She answered gently.

"I know." He let out a sigh. "I meant I'm sorry, that I'm not as ready as I had thought." He looked down as he spoke.

Smirking deviously in a playful sense, she leaned down, her lips meeting his own, but unlike the freezing sensation Chazz felt, their kiss was mutually cold so it felt pure and compassionate to them.

He didn't mind the coldness in her kiss, like Chazz did. Infact he loved the cold chill when his lips met with hers. His cheeks turning red from the kiss, but he didn't resist, instead he joined in kissing her back. The two of them sharing in a passionate kiss that definitey helped relieve his nervousness.

"Jaden...your lips...their so beautifully cold..."

He kissed her. "Yours..." he kissed her again."too..." he kissed her again. "Alexis my white queen." he continued to kiss her not wanting to stop.

She smirked, reveling in the feeling. "Jaden...I want to stay this way forever…"

He pulled away looking at her. "Yes me too Alexis. I never wanna go back to the past."

"Yes...white is the greatest color there is..."

"The greatest color in the universe…" He said massaging her arm with his hand.

"Yes...and we both look dazzling in it..." She snickered softly.

He couldn't disagree so he just smiled darkly at her.

"So, what do you want to do now, Jay?"

"I hadn't really thought of that. But it is getting pretty late. Perhaps we should get some rest and meet up tomorrow or something." He offered shyly.

"Okay Jay. I really loved tonight…"

"As did I Alexis." He smiled in a friendly manner towards her and walked her to the door opening it. "See ya tomorrow?" he asked in a questioning tone wanting to make absolutely sure she loved every moment of the night they'd spent together.

"Of course. I love every second we're together my dear." She giggled coldly.

He kissed her on the cheek. She felt her cheeks heat up from the passion of his kiss as she slowly exited. Jaden closed the door, thoughts of her already filling his mind.

To be continued…


	17. A Narrow Victory

_Last Time_

_"Yes...white is the greatest color there is..." _

_"The greatest color in the universe…" He said massaging her arm with his hand. _

_"Yes...and we both look dazzling in it..." She snickered softly._

_He couldn't disagree so he just smiled sweetly yet coldly at her. _

_"So, what do you want to do now, Jay?" _

_"I hadn't really thought of that. But it is getting pretty late. Perhaps we should get some rest and meet up tomorrow or something." He offered shyly._

_"Okay Jay. I really loved tonight…" _

_"As did I Alexis." He smiled in a friendly manner towards her and walked her to the door opening it. "See ya tomorrow?" he asked in a questioning tone. _

_"Of course. I love every second we're together my dear." She giggled coldly._

_He kissed her on the cheek and closed the door, thoughts of her already filling his mind._

_She felt her cheeks heat up from the passion of his kiss as she slowly exited._

_End Flashback_

Jaden had a lot to do, despite wanting to go to bed. The first of those tasks came the cleaning up, of gathering the dishes and silverware then next came the actual cleaning. He took the dishes and washed them down followed by him scrubbing off all the grease, then repeated with the silverware. Bed came after he had blown out the candles placed the candles and cloth away.

The next morning came and Jaden was still dressed in his clothes from last night too tired to change. He awoke to a big yawn then next came the usual morning ritual of his shower and then getting dressed. After his shower he put on his white uniform.

Then their was a knock at his door.

'I hate feelin like this I'm so tired of trying to fight this I'm asleep and all I dream of is wakin to you tell me that you will listen your touch is what I'm missin and the more I hide I realize I'm slowly lose you Comatose I"ll never wake up without an overdose of you. I don't want to live I don't want breath less I feel you next to me you take the pain I feel waking up to you never felt to real I don't want to sleep I don't want to dream cause my dreams don't comfort me the way you make me feel wakin up to you never felt so real.' The song Comatose by Skillet played in the background blocking out the sound of her knocking.

She knocked louder and more firmly hoping he could hear her. "Jaden, it's Alexis. I need to talk to you!" She called.

Jaden heard her voice and instantly shut off his music. He walked to the door. "Whats up baby?" he asked smiling towards her though upon noticing her worried look his face changed to one of concern. "You okay Lex?"

She immediately hugged him, as she began to cry.

Jaden was surprised to say the least but gave her a gentle affectionate hug. "Don't cry Alexis. It's ok. I'm here for you. Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded gently.

"I..I had a nightmare...Oh Jay it was horrible..." She sniffled, still sobbing softly.

He closed the door behind her. "What was this nightmare about?"

"You were dueling...but you lost Jay...and I couldn't save you from the darkness…" She whispered softly.

"Me dueling...losing. That's not possible, not with my White Warrior deck. Nothing could possible overcome this deck." He ran his hand through her hair in a soothing gesture as he continued. "Relax Alexis I promise I won't lose." he pulled his hand back to her face and lifted her chin up. "I will never fall back into the darkness of my past life." He reassured her.

"Jay...you don't understand...its what you lost to..." She answered a little nervously.

"...I see." He answered shortly before a horrible thought crossed his mind. '_Please, dear god don't tell me I lost to one of Aster's monsters.'_ Jaden thought fearfully.

"Do you want to know, J?" She asked, the trepidation in her voice obvious.

"Well yes, of course Lex. You got me all interested. Now I have to know." He answered sheepishly.

"You lost to your old monsters..." She answered quietly.

"What!" He yelled in shock as he was certainly surprised. '_Only one man could possibly use my monsters...Aster!' _He thought angrily. "Grrr...Now I know I'm not going to lose...I will never let the creep beat me again. Lex when it comes to Aster Phoenix, I refuse to let this vision come true."

"It wasn't Aster Jay."

"What! Who else has el..elemental heroes, aside from me" he struggled to say. His head hurting just slightly as he hated using those two words together.

"Remember the guy who stole Yugi's deck when it was here?"

"Dimis or some weird name like that."

"Dimitri, you mean."

"Ohh yes him. He tried to imitate me, but failed royally being as he doesn't have any of my el..elemental or n..neo cards..." He shook his head after finishing. "Grr, uh never mind those re-ridiculous cards." He muttered

"Jay, whats wrong?" She asked sweetly.

"Nothing. Lets just stop talking about them please." he let out a frustrated sigh. The old Jaden had developed a very powerful bond with his deck. The elemental heroes represented his love for cartoon super heroes and Winged Kuriboh was more than just a card in his deck, but also his former spirit buddy. Even his new Neo-Spacians had a strong spiritual bond with him, especially his new Elemental Hero Neos the ace card of his deck. The site of these monsters and his mentioning of their name only brought his pure body pain as it awoken even if just briefly his darker halves spirit.

"Jay...something's bothering you. Tell me what sweetie."

"Lex." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I used to love those pathetic cards. And now, now that I'm in the society with you. I can't stand them. They represented my false belief in defying destiny and my strong desire to destroy the white light. I was convinced darkness was the righteous force and that the light was evil."

"Strange that would happen...to be honest I haven't once thought about my old cards not since Saiou gave me this new perfect shinning white ice deck."

"Really? They never crossed your mind?"

"Jay those were her loser cards." She replied icily, while holding up her new deck with immense pride. "These are the only cards I'll ever need."

Her new deck shinned with a beautiful bright light. "Of course they are and I feel the same way about my new cards. Those n..neo monsters were the worst as they claimed to hold a strong connection directly to the darkness." He shook his head.

"Anyway, if Dimitri wants to go around trying to imitate me, I will challenge him outright to duel me. I'll overcome this deck and earn a few medals in the process." He hated the idea of dealing with his past, but it had to be done eventually and so he would do so here and now.

"That's right Jay. Once he's defeated, no one would dare play with those loser cards." She giggled.

"I'm glad you dislike them too Lex. That's how I hoped you felt." He gave her a hug finally feeling happy once again.

"Yeah...just thinking about those childish, infantile monsters makes me sick..."

He rubbed her back gently with his hand. "I love to hear you say that baby."

She blushed at the pet name. "Oh really?" She purred.

"Yes I'm so glad we feel the same way about my old cards." He pulled back to look at her face sighing in relief. "It just feels so much better knowing we both can share in the hatred of those cards."

"Yes...plus that deck has so many flaws..."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow in interest. "Do tell?"

"It relies far too much on fusion."

Jaden nodded in agreement. "Most of those cards were useless until fused together. The only way I ever stood a chance against your Blue Ice White Night Dragon was through fusion and even that didn't work against you."

Meanwhile Chazz was standing outside the Slifer red dorm with Bastion and Dimitri. "This is our one chance to save Jaden. As mad as I am at him for stealing Alexis away from me and hurting little Sy. I'd much rather he be back on our side then remain an enemy. Now you said you found Jaden's hero deck?" Chazz asked Dimitri.

"Totally bro. This is my new and improved hero deck." Dimitri exclaimed.

"Alright then...the plan is simple. Dimitri you duel Jaden using this deck of yours. Winning isn't absolutely necessary in this duel. By playing Jaden's old cards you might be able to awaken the old Jaden. Jaden has always shared a strong bond with his cards and this is a chance to save him. Bastion you just rig the duel disks to be put at 8000 life points. The longer the duel lasts the better."

He finished giving out instructions and left.

"Shall we go, my dear?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure Lex." he stood up extending his hand towards her with a smile. He hoped she would take his hand.

She smiled coldly yet sweetly as she took his hand in hers.

Her hand connected with his and a gentle chill came to that hand. He sighed loving the way it felt holding her hand. He remembered how wonderful it had felt the first time after joining the society when they were holding hands and it felt even better now that she was his girlfriend. He pulled her up and then she unexpectedly kissed his cheek. He blushed. "Thanks Lex. I promise not to lose this duel!" He said walking out of his room with her hand in hand.

"What, don't I get a kiss back?" She teased.

Jaden's face became a bright red as they walked through the hallways he remained silent for a few seconds. Then he suddenly pecked her on the cheek, smiling. "Of course anything for my favorite girl."

"I love you Jay." She whispered, as they walked.

"I love you too Ale-." He started before a voice cut him off.

"Ha!" a voice yelled as the two had barely stepped a few feet outside the white dorm. "Today bro. You and me are gonna get our game on!" Dimitri yelled as Bastion stood on the sidelines looking slightly embarrassed with Dimitri.

"As much as I find your remarks terribly annoying. I was actually looking for you too Dimitri." Jaden replied, smirking.

"Oh great.. this clown..." Alexis groaned.

"Sweet. Then lets duel" Dimitri burst out. "Only on one condition. I win and you hand me that deck of yours. It becomes mine." Jaden said straight out.

"No way, Bro. I could never give you my deck. The cards in this deck are all special and unique to me. I'd never trade this deck in for the world." Dimitri said.

"Look idiot your attempts to be like me are failing miserably so seriously unless you want me to release my hand from Alexis and kick your stupid ass, you'll agree to my terms." Jaden was clearly getting ticked at Dimitri's mimicking of Jaden.

"Hey whoa chill bro!" The copycat duelist yelped.

Jaden released his hand from Alexis's and clenched his hand into a fist. "Stop!" Jaden yelled.

"Jay, relax. I mean maybe my vision was wrong. There's no way he really has those dorky Heroes." Alexis said, trying to reassure him, though in her mind she wasn't completely convinced of this.

Jaden looked towards Alexis about to say something, but just then. "Hey listen Bro. I'm dueling you not the society. This a duel about friendship and respect, not about cards." Dimitri chimed in with.

Jaden suddenly snapped his fist coming forward to strike Dimitri down. "Cut it with the garbage" Jaden yelled, seriously angry.

"Listen Bro I'll accept your offer, but if I win Lex must be set free from the society. I want her back because shes my best friend." Dimitri insisted.

Jaden stood in front of Alexis in protective posture. "Your best friend? One more word about Alexis and I swear you will regret ever running into me Dimitri!" Jaden yelled back in a forceful angry tone.

"Oh boy..." Alexis muttered under her breath, both at Jaden's ferocity and Dimitri's stupidity.

"Listen." Bastion interrupted. "You want to destroy that deck because it possesses past memories. Memories you want to leave behind forever. In order to do that you have no choice, but to accept under his terms. Why should he sacrifice his deck for nothing in return."

Jaden moved his eyes to behind at Alexis. "Lex do you trust me. Trust that I will protect you and keep you safe from harm?" He asked softly and gently.

"Of course I do, Jaden. I trust you with all my heart and soul."

"Then if you trust me. Trust me to defeat Dimitri." He turned his focus to Dimitri. "Only if Alexis agrees to these terms will I do so" Jaden said to Dimitri.

"I do trust you."

"Then its settled Bro. My deck for Lex." Dimitri glanced at Alexis as the two duelists took their positions. "Lex. I promise you I'll defrost that heart of ice and save you. You can count on it!" Dimitri winked at her and gave a thumbs up.

Jaden just smirked waiting for his girlfriend to give Dimitri a piece of her mind.

"Shut up you lousy imposter! I hate even being near your pathetic presence!" She yelled.

Dimitri slightly shook trying not to show how much her words hurt him. He focused ahead. "Dimitri your as good as finished!" Jaden yelled.

"Wait if you two duel,you'll do so in an ironman show case." Bastion chimed in.

"What!" Jaden said. This was a twist he wasn't ready for.

"A ironman match. Its simple using these chips. Your life points will each start at 8000. That is unless your afraid to lose Jaden." Bastion replied with.

"Fine I agree!" Jaden yelled as he drew his hand. "I start right now!" He drew his card. "I summon Reflect Bounder in attack mode!" Out came an odd creature with a mirror which showed Dimitri's reflection in it. (1700/1600)

"Funny card Bro. My move!" Dimitri drew his card. "I summon Queens Knight Bro!" A women dressed in red armor appeared on the field. "I throw down a face down and now it's your move."

"Pathetic..." Alexis sneered.

Dimitri turned to Alexis. "Pathetic my monsters aren't pathetic each one is special. You taught me that." Dimitri said responding directly to Alexis looking straight at her.

"Jay do me a favor and end this quick, before I have to seriously hurt this clown..."

"Actually you can still hurt him even after I win. I think I'd enjoy getting in a few hits myself." Jaden said drawing his card.

"Oh Jay, you're so fierce.." She giggled.

Jaden smirked eyeing his card. "Nice try, your face down fails." He taunted revealing his monster. "I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode." He declared as a golden dragon appeared on the field.

"Reflect destroy his Queen and Mirage attack him directly." The reflect bounder sent a light blast to the Queen crushing it. Then Mirage crashed right into his body. Dimitri's life points dropped to 6200 as he screamed in pain. "I'm not done Bro. As long as I still have life points I'll never give up!"

Alexis smirked, crossing her arms, amused at Dimitri's foolish confidence.

"I draw!" he drew. "I summon Queen's Knight again, but this time I can use my face down."A face down shot up. "Rising Energy. See Lex" he said turning towards her. "Its like I say even the weakest monsters can become the strongest."

"Shut up, Dimitri." She scowled at him.

"Idiot, over here. Your dueling me not my girlfriend." Jaden yelled. Dimitri turned to Jaden. "I toss out my Wroughtweiler to give my Queen 1500 more attack." His queen started burning with a strong red aura.

"Now Queen attack and destroy Mirage!" The Queen dashed off slicing through Mirage. Jaden screamed as his life points dropped to 6600.

"Jay! You ok?" She called in worry.

"Yeah, Dimitri pulled off 1 attack, but now he's left himself open to a world of hurt. Its my move and your Queen loses that power boost!" The attack dropped back to 1500.

"I draw. Now I summon White Ninja!" A ninja dressed in white shinobi attire appeared.

"Reflect crush this Queen and Ninja hit his life points." The reflect bounder blasted Queen to pixel bits and the ninja cut him with several flying shuriken. Dimitri cried out in pain dropping his life to 4500. "You have no Elemental Heroes after all idiot!" Jaden claimed proudly.

"He's right, you're nothing but a loser. I knew you were bluffing having those cards!" She taunted.

"Chill Lex, the duel isn't done yet!" Dimitri said.

"Might as well be, dork." Alexis sneered.

He drew his card. "Grr...I set 1 monster face down. Your turn!"

"Exactly you got nothing. Time to wrap this duel up. I draw" He threw down a monster. "Here comes Manju of the Ten Thousand hands and with his effect I get Paladin of White Dragon to my hand!" Jaden smirked. "Ninja attack his face down and Manju Reflect make his life points suffer hit him head on!" The ninja threw a flurry of shuriken at the monster crushing it. The image of a Burstinatrix the female elemental hero crying out in pain. "No...Burstinatrix!" Suddenly Jaden yelled "Stop!" his monsters halted.

"Jay, what are you doing? Attack!"

"No...No! I end my turn." Jaden said a sad look in his face as his eyes started to show more brightness than usual.

She walked over to him, her hands on her hips as she gave him an annoyed glare. "Why did you do that?"

Jaden ignored her words looking down.

"My move bro!" Dimitri drew his card. "Sweet! I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!" A winged version of Yugi's old card appeared. Jaden looked up after hearing the name his eyes lighting up more. "Kuriboh..." Jaden cried out. "I throw a face down and end my turn bro"

"To hell with that furball.." She growled under her breath.

"What!" Jaden turned in pure shock at her words towards Kuriboh. "Lex. I draw!" he yelled practically right in her face angrily showing his anger towards her comment. Jaden drew his card eyeing it closely. Heavy Storm. He wasn't sure if he should play it. 'Should I...' he thought.

"Sorry Jay, but I cant let him stop us. So please, play Heavy Storm. Trust me.." She said sweetly.

"What the hell. Get away from me and my cards. This is my duel!" he backed away from her moving farther to the right. "I will play it. But only because I WANT TO!" he played the card as a storm crashed down onto the card.

"Not so fast Bro!. I activate Transcendent Wings before its destroyed.." Jaden's eyes widen in pure horror. "I toss out 2 cards and bring out!" No...no...no not! Jaden said mentally. "Winged Kuriboh lv10!" Dimitri exclaimed as the mighty, impressive monster appeared.

"No way...wait.. He cant use his effect unless you attack Jay."

"I..I..not this monster" Jaden's eyes shut tightly as he winced in pain. 'Damn shes right I can't attack' He mentally thought. "Grr..I-I can't attack so I end my turn damn." His eyes remaining shut as his body shook in shock.

"Jay...if you want to win, you have to trust me..."

"Bro my cards can't be stopped, not by you. I have faith in all my cards and they return the favor. I draw! Now I..I end my turn."

Jaden struggled to draw a card one eye opening to gaze at Winged Kuriboh. "I end my turn" Jaden said after looking at his card which couldn't be used. "Now you gotta discard a card Bro. Your hand is over the limit" Jaden sighed opening his other eye and quickly chucking out a Magician of Faith.

"Jay...relax. You can do this. Remember, you have the Light on your side." She encouraged.

"But he has out my card!" Jaden exclaimed.

She slowly came closer. "Jay please. Don't give in to your old dark self. I love you Jay. But in order to win, you have to fight this! Please, Jaden. Baby, do it not just for me but do it for us!"

Her loud words came in to him. Entering into his mind. Yes shes right I can I will for US! Jaden looked over his cards. Attack and be destroyed. Attack and I will make sure Winged Kuriboh lv10 destroys you. A voice spoke to him. "I'm going to..." Jaden paused. "Switch my reflect and ninja into defense."

'What is he doing?' Dimitri wondered.

"Next I'll have Manju attack Winged Kuriboh lv 10." Jaden yelled as Dimitri's eyes widen in horror. "Damn he figured it out." Dimitri whispered to himself.

"You gonna activate Kuribohs effect?" Jaden asked confidently.

"Yes I will. Do it Winged Kuriboh lv10" Kuriboh exploded into pixels as did Manju.

Jaden moaned in slight pain as his life points dropped to 5200. "Still thanks to my strategy your Kuriboh couldn't destroy my monsters because they were in defense." Jaden said as Dimitri growled. "I'm not done either. I'm gonna remove 2 light monsters to summon this!...Soul of Purity and Light" The soul of a beautiful woman appeared on the field, but not for long.

"Whoa, bro I activate my face down Raigeki Break!" Dimitri tossed out a card. "So say good bye to your soul. Ohh well" Dimitri said shrugging.

Jaden had no choice, but to end his turn frustrated by Dimitri's counter. "My move bro" Dimitri drew his card. "I'm gonna start with a spell Autonomous Action Unit. See bro I sacrifice 1500 life points to get a monster from your graveyard and I choose... Soul of Purity and Light!" Dimitri exclaimed. "Even so you cannot summon her not without removing two light monsters of which you have none" Jaden said proudly.

"Actually I do. See bro earlier you destroyed my Queen's knights and those 2 happen to be light monsters. So I'll remove them and summon Soul of Purity and Light!" The beautiful woman reappeared on the opposite side. "Listen Lex whether it be a white day or whatever your group calls today, every day has its truth! The sun will still climb high and shine with the real truth! So cut out all this fake Society stuff and let the real Alexis shine through!"

Alexis held her head in pain. "Shut up...you're nothing...just a dark imposter of my boyfriend!"

"Grr...Alexis baby, don't listen to him. This Alexis the one standing before me-" As Jaden spoke those words at the same time Dimitri silently spoke. "Soul of Purity and Light attack, destroy Reflect Bounder"

"Is the real-" Jaden was suddenly stopped by a sharp pain, he fell to his kness his reflect exploding into pixels. "Lucky you, your monster was in defense." Dimitri laughed in an almost wicked like tone.

"Jay you ok sweetie?" She asked, rushing to his side.

"Yeah I am Lex. Now its my turn to treat this disrespectful little imposter a lesson. He'll rue the day he ever tried to hurt you." Jaden stood up.

"My turn Draw!" Jaden drew his card. "I start with Hammer shot!" A large hammer came down smashing on top of Soul of Purity and Light. "Next I play Manju of the Ten Thousand hands" The monster came to the field. "And use his ability to get White Dragon Ritual." "Now I use White Dragon Ritual and offer my Manju to summon Paladin of White Dragon. But that's not all" The white dragon with a white Paladin appeared on the field.

"Next comes my Ritual Weapon" A crossbow appeared in the Paladins left hand. "Now I switch Ninja into attack mode!"

Dimitri started shaking in fear. "Wait up bro chill relax" Dimitri said.

"For disrespecting the woman I love you get no mercy zero none. Ninja attack DIMITRI directly. Follow in suit Paladin!" The ninja launched a few shuriken at Dimitri who screamed in pain and the Paladin shot an arrow straight into Dimitri's heart. Dimitri fell down laying defeated.

Alexis grinned happily as she watched him fall to the ground in defeat.

Jaden let out a heavy sigh. "Its over." he turned to Lex. "That dorks finally been defeated." Jaden kissed her on the cheek. "I'll handle him." Jaden walked over to Dimitri who was struggling to get up. Bastion stood back in pure shock at the whole matter.

She giggled, kissing him back.

"So Dimitri let me ask. Have you seen the light?" Jaden said in a soft playful voice, a smirk creeping up on his face.

Dimitri was now up on his knees. "Y-yes. Yes I have, mighty King Jaden. And the light is truly glorious." Dimitri said. Jaden said nothing only smirking. Their was 2 seconds of silence. .

"Not for you it isn't!" Jaden's smirk turning into an angry frown as in a sudden flash he kicked Dimitri forcefully in the chest. Jaden watched Dimitri cry out in pain as the boy fell backwards onto his back.

"The light has deemed you unworthy of such an honor." Jaden walked over to Dimitri's face and stomped his foot flat on the boys face. "You can forget ever joining the society of light. Unlike the others you can just go straight to hell!" He spoke angrily.

"Jay, I never knew you could be so tough." She chuckled.

"No one gets away with mocking my darkened past or disrespecting you my White Ice Queen. Could you take this deck and help me dispose of every card in it?"

"It'd be my honor Jay." She grinned coldly.

To be continued...


End file.
